Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Han pasado 3 años despues de los desastrosos acontecimientos en el Otonokizaka, Umi y las demas son las unicas que sobrevivieron a tal masacre causada por los necromorfos y Leviathan, cuando finalmente habian conseguido tener un poco de tranquilidad, UTX descubre el paradero de la nave, pero no solo eso si no que una vieja conocida regresa ¿Con que objetivo sucedio esto? Descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

_Nadie dijo que el espacio a la mitad de la nada sería un lugar completamente seguro…. o ¿Si?_

 _Prólogo_ __

El hombre en el futuro logro desarrollar la tecnología necesaria para poder viajar a millones de galaxias que estaban alejadas de su sistema solar, descubrieron galaxias y planetas en los cuales pudieron encontrar sustentos para poder vivir si en algún momento la vida en la tierra ya no fuera eficiente, experimentos e investigaciones llevaron a descubrir minerales nuevos, cosas con las cuales pudieron evolucionar tanto tecnológicamente como a especie logrando crear curas para enfermedades terminales, acabar con el calentamiento global, incluso poder contactar a razas superiores de otras galaxias adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos que le ayudaron a convertirse a una raza superiormente evolucionada pero eso no le era suficiente al hombre, buscaba más, quería más, pero en esa misión encontró un pequeño planeta en una galaxia muy alejada.

Dicha galaxia solamente tenía un sol y un solo planeta, a ese sistema lo llamaron A – Rise y al ente planetario X, era sorprendente que en una galaxia solamente existiera un solo planeta con un sol, uno de los millones se sabía que existían. Comenzando a llevarse a acabo investigaciones científicas a cargo de un Hangar de científicos y militares del gobierno japonés, El Otonokizaka dirigido por la capitana Minami con su subalterna Yazawa, como también la Dra. encargada de todos los procesos e experimentos científicos, la doctora Nishikino.

Constantemente llegaban reportes a la tierra de lo que obtenían en ese planeta, se enviaban resultados sobre sustancias que podrían mejorar la vida en la tierra, tanto en flora como en fauna.. Pero un día todo cambio, porque en una de las diferentes excavaciones que se hicieron al suelo de X, un grupo de científicos encontró un artefacto extraño el cual al hacerle distintas pruebas se encontró algo que podría cambiar el curso de la historia del hombre pero también eso desencadenaría un sinfín de acontecimientos que podrían significar en el fin de la raza humana.

 **Capitulo I. Kilómetros lejos de casa, el inicio de la pesadilla**

 **Año 2134 – Galaxia A – Rise a 500 millones de años luz del sistema solar terrestre**

Hace 1 semana aproximadamente, siendo el 6 de junio de 2134 actualmente se recibió desde el Hangar Otonokizaka una señal de auxilio, de la capitana Minami con un mensaje que sería realmente extraño y sin duda aterrador:

 _Mensaje enviad desde el Otonokizaka el 30 de mayo de 2134:_

 _Soy la capitana Minami del hangar de investigación, un grupo de científicos de la doctora Nishikino descubrió un artefacto en el planeta x, ella lo denomino "el arca" comenzó a hacer experimentos con ese artefacto y comenzaron a suceder cosas sumamente extrañas… mucha de mi tripulación ha desaparecido otros han muerto de formas inexplicables, temo que algo tenga que ver ese artefacto…. Por favor si alguien escucha mi mensaje, envíen ayuda… lo más pronto posible, creo que lo peor está por venir —_

 _Se escuchaban ruidos extraños de fondo, gruñidos, golpes a lo lejos como si cortaran metal… hasta que algo en el mensaje seria desconcertante._

 _Por favor… acudan rápido… las cosas aquí pueden ponerse peores… Dra. Nishikino! Que demonios cree que hace! —_

 _Fin de la transmisión del mensaje proveniente del Otonokizaka._

En respuesta a ello, el gobierno japonés envió a una nave minera para mantenimiento, ayuda e investigación, μ's era la nave de un pequeño grupo dividido en 3 sub unidades: Printemps, BiBi y Lilly White. Cada uno especializado en 3 cosas distintas, Printemps el grupo minero de exploración y recopilación de información de sistemas tecnológicos, BiBi el grupo de médicos de la tripulación encargados de curar y tratar a enfermos tanto a los mismo tripulantes como a personas externas, por ultimo Lilly White el grupo de científicos especializados en la investigación científica, biológica y nuclear en las diferentes misiones de la nave.

Sus tripulantes son:

Printemps

Honoka Kousaka - Capitán de la nave

Kotori Minami - Diseñadora de mapas holográficos

Hanayo Koizumi - Hacker de sistemas informáticos y tecnológicos

Lily White

Nozomi Toujo - Científica de investigación molecular

Rin Hoshizora - Científica de investigación biológica

Umi Sonoda - Científica de investigación nuclear

BiBi

Maki Nishikino - Doctora líder de sección de enfermería

Eli Ayase - Enfermera en quemaduras y mutilaciones

Nico Yazawa - Enfermera en mutaciones a nivel celular

Personalmente el gobierno se encargó de darles aquel mensaje, además de una ruta para poder llegar a ese planeta partiendo hacia al espacio llevando llevándose 7 días para llegar. Todas estaban concentradas en la misión pero en 3 chicas había incertidumbre y duda ya que tanto la capitana Minami, la almirante Yazawa y la doctora Nishikino tenían una hija respectivamente que por ironías de la vida, estaban a borde del μ's. Kotori Minami, una chica de cabellos peligris lacios de figura esbelta, tez clara y ojos idénticos a los de su madre en tono miel, Maki Nishikino, de cabellos rojizos cortos, figura envidiable para ser una de las 3 más chicas del grupo, ojos de color violeta también como los de su madre, por ultimo Nico Yazawa, de cabellos negros con coletas, a pesar de ser una de las más grandes en edad en apariencia se podía decir que era un niño pero eso le enfada, de ojos color carmesí, igualmente su madre posee la misma tonalidad en sus ojos.

El escuchar el mensaje una y otra vez, solamente les provocaba miedo, incertidumbre al encontrarse con una fatalidad, las 3 mencionadas aunque no lo demostraran sentían pánico de pensar que sus amadas madres habrían sufrido algún tipo de percance o en el peor de los casos habían fallecido pero eso no estaba cerca a lo que pronto descubrirían: un infierno, una pesadilla a mitad de la nada, en tierra de nadie en el espacio exterior.

Capitán Honoka, he localizado en el radar la ubicación del Otonokizaka — decía con una voz suave y casi angelical Kotori quien estaba sentada en frente de un radar electrónico comenzando a mover botones creando un mapa holográfico del hangar en la parte delantera de la nave.

Lo veo Kotori… veamos… — La capitana peli jengibre de mirar celeste, comenzó a analizar el estado actual de la nave, no tenía daños aparentemente externos solamente flotaba en medio la nada, los motores estaban en modo de reposo, jalando hacia adelante una palanca aumentando la velocidad de los motores para acercarse — Aquí la nave minera μ's, solicitamos permiso para entrar al hangar, responda… —

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonora interferencia que de momento casi las dejaría sordas gracias al sonido tan fuerte que se produjo en el aparato intercomunicador de la nave, intentando llamar nuevamente la capitana Kousaka esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría, decidiendo ordenarle a su hacker profesional que intentara entrar al sistema de control de aterrizaje de la nave para abrir la esclusa para aterrizar en el interior de la nave pero en ese momento una fuerza gravitatoria comenzó a jalar hacia el Otonokizaka la pequeña nave del grupo encendiéndose focos rojos indicando un posible impacto perdiendo por consiguiente el control de la nave que rápidamente intento controlar pero sin mucho éxito, todas comenzaron a abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad, acercándose hacia un costado del hangar a gran velocidad hasta que finalmente en un estrepitoso golpe atravesaron una esclusa lateral chocando el metal contra el suelo, paredes y techo en el trayecto escuchándose una pequeña explosión, viéndose llamas a los costados terminando en un impacto contra una pared que frenó en seco la nave de las chicas ligeramente aturdidas por el golpe pero no había daños mayores que lamentar.

¿Están todas… bien? — Preocupada la capitán preguntaba quitándose el cinturón levantándose de su asiento tambaleándose.

Si… estoy bien… — Respondió Hanayo con cierta calma.

Si capitán… descuide — Fue el turno de Kotori para hablar.

Honoka… Como fue posible que hayas perdido el control de la nave… no se supone que eres experta en pilotaje. — Umi una de las investigadoras de cabello azulado tez clara y mirar ámbar le recriminaba a su capitana de forma severa.

Umi.. estamos bien, no es su culpa.. quizás fue la fuerza de gravedad o no se… — Buscando calmar las aguas Nozomi su compañera de cabellera lila y mirar esmeralda sonreía con calidez.

Hagámoslo otra vez! — Alzaba sus brazos alegremente Rin la última de la sub unidad Lilly White, peli naranaja y una chica sumamente atlética la más hiperactiva de las nueve.

Pudiste habernos matado! ¿Acaso eres una demente o qué?! — Dijeron al unísono Maki y Nico que observaban a Honoka con un gesto de pocos amigos haciendo su habitual berrinche, prosiguiendo con una discusión entre ambas.

Hay que explorar los alrededores… — La más disciplinada del grupo Eli de cabellera rubia, de mirada esmeralda y mayormente fría se levantaba abriendo las compuertas de salida de esa nave.

Todas se alistaron con linternas y un arma en la mano diestra, por cualquier cosa ya que según los informes que obtuvieron algo ahí extraño había, desconocían a lo que podría enfrentarse en algún momento, teniendo obligatoriamente que estar preparadas para lo que sea. Viendo todo a su alrededor… estaba completamente destrozado, naves contendoras y de escape estaban hechas pedazos en las paredes habían marcas extrañas, incluso manchas de sangre, que realmente le daba un ambiente tétrico al entorno caminando con sumo cuidado y sin separarse pasaron una puerta llegando a un pasillo donde se dividía en diferentes rutas que les llevarían a varias secciones de la nave como: la sala de control, las bodegas de víveres, el ala médica, los dormitorios, incluso a la zona de motores.

Seguían caminando con cuidado, lentamente comenzaron a escucharse sonidos extraños a la lejanía, pasos, golpes metálicos, algunas voces que no sabían que decían, gemidos gruñidos que con cada paso se hacían más y más frecuentes, aumentando el estado de alerta en las nueve pasando una puerta llegaron una pequeña sala de control de monorriel donde las luces estaban parpadeando, algunas lámparas colgaban del techo, cristales de la cabina de control rotos, las manchas de sangre incrementaron viendo un charco de sangre que se extendía por el suelo siguiendo el rastro hasta que al final encontraron algo que simplemente las dejo frías, con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda ya que había un cuerpo recargado en la pared, abierto del pecho con sus viseras de fuera, con la quijada hecha pedazos.. Siendo una escena atroz e inverosímil saltando del susto algunas y otras abrazándose con un pánico indescriptible, Honoka recorrió la zona y para su terrible sorpresa encontró más cuerpos tirado por el suelo, mutilados de sus miembros alumbrando en la pared una frase hecha con sangre: " _De la muerte llega el renacimiento, así es como dios lo ha dictado"._

Simplemente el hedor a putrefacción y sangre era repugnante que todas sentían náuseas de tan solo estar ahí, topándose con otra puerta pero esta no se abrió como la otra, estaba bloqueada y no podían pasar hacia el otro lado.

Hanayo… por favor desbloquea el módulo de seguridad de la puerta, si esta zona esta así no quiero siquiera pensar qué demonios vamos a encontrar más adelante… alertas todas chicas — Todas apuntaron y alumbraron hacia todos lados, extrañamente escuchándose bufidos más cercanos a ellas.

Deme un minuto capitán.. — la castaña se acercó a la puerta y saco de su ropa un pequeño aparato con unos cables que conecto a un pequeño sensor de movimiento que les permitía a las puertas abrirse al menor movimiento originado cerca de esta.

La chica comenzó a tocar unos botones en su artefacto de desbloqueo de cerraduras en sistemas avanzados, tecleando un código que al instante le permitió entrar al control maestro de seguridad de la nave quitando los seguros del sistema central de la misma, pero esto sería el peor error que habría de cometer en la misión porque le estaba dando la libertad de atacar a lo que había en toda la nave y "eso" o uno de los tantos les daría la bienvenida al abrirse la puerta. Una especie de criatura humanoide salió de la puerta de un aspecto monstruoso, en vez de brazos tenía 2 alargas púas, la piel estaba podrida y sus ojos desorbitados sin la mitad de la mandíbula solo con algunos dientes que rugió de forma violenta al verse cara a cara con las chicas que del susto gritaron totalmente en pánico comenzando a disparar de forma desesperada, pero esa bestia inhumana no parecía detenerse con los impactos de las balas.

Corriendo hacia las del grupo Printemps lanzo sus garras fallando apenas por milímetros que aunque era bañada en tiros no se detenía entonces decidieron apuntar hacia las piernas que eran sumamente delgadas corriendo por todos lados y esquivando sus zarpazos finalmente lograron romperle las piernas pero a un seguía moviéndose logrando derribar a la pelinegra montándosele encima dejándole cerca su lengua afilada que amenazaba con golpear su cara aterrada gritaba.

Quítenmelo! Me va a matar! Por el amor de dios! Quítenmelo! — se cubría el rostro con sus manos sintiendo el peso de ese monstruo encima suyo golpeando con sus garras a los costados calvando las puntas en el suelo.

Espera Nico! No te muevas! — La pelirroja se acero rápidamente y comenzó a pisotear las extremidades del monstruo que finalmente en un alarido sonoro dejo de moverse cayendo muerto sobre la menor.

Esta empezó a llorar de terror quitándose esa cosa de su cuerpo bañada en sangre corriendo a los brazos de Maki soltando un gran llanto mientras la mayor la trataba de calmar acariciando su cabello pero también ella estaba que se moría de miedo, todas en realidad lo estaban.

Pero… que carajos… está pasando aquí…. ¿Qué mierda paso con la tripulación? — Eli soltaba un suspiro pesado, mientras las demás estaban tan perdidas como ella.

Sigamos… — Dijo la capitana de ellas seria y con determinación total —

Por el amor de dios Honoka… ¿Quieres que más de esa cosa nos maten y no salgamos de aquí?! Eh!¿ Eso quieres?! — Sin completo control de la cordura, hundida en terror la Umi miraba a su líder temblando, incluso tartamudeando al hablar.

Si bien, ese primer encuentro había sido completamente aterrador el seguir adelante parecía algo en totalidad suicida, si encontraban a más de esas cosas en los alrededores de la nave o cosas peores había una posibilidad del 0.9% de sobrevivir, la peli azul en lo personal no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo así, se iría de ese lugar sin importar lo que dijera Honoka ya que para ella su vida era mucho más importante. Sin duda una decisión completamente egoísta pero quizá era lo más viable hacer en ese momento dando la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la nave dándose cuenta de que estaba severamente dañada y que salir de ahí no era posible termino haciendo una rabieta acercándose nuevamente a las demás.

Mierda…. Mierda! No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero Ok… sigamos… — Termino por rendirse al ver que no había escapatoria del lugar.

Bien sub unidades BiBi y Lilly White, investiguen en el ala médica, en las zonas de pruebas para ver que más información podemos recopilar de lo que sucedió en este lugar, Printemps vengan conmigo, iremos la estación de mando para ver si hay algún sobreviviente, si encuentran alguno por favor repórtenlo, ¿entendido? — Comenzó a salir Honoka por la puerta mirando un pequeño mapa que les indicaba a donde ir.

Pritemps subiría al primer piso a donde estaba el armería y la estación de mando del capitán, Lilly White iría a los laboratorios científicos para ver si aún existían registros de los experimentos realizados con todos los minerales y sustancias que recolectaron en el planeta X, incluso algún informe relacionado con "El arca", BiBi por ultimo iría a la zona médica donde estaba la madre de la pelirroja quien sentía nerviosismo de saber que encontraría en ese lugar, ¿Encontraría su madre? ¿Viva? O convertida en una de esas cosas, pero la verdad de las cosas era mucho más terrible de lo que podrían tan siquiera imaginar en ese momento.

Su estadía en esa nave, les llevaría a encontrar desastrosos descubrimientos a saber verdades que podrían cambiar sus vidas de ahora en adelante, sus miedos y terrores más profundos se harían realidad, sus vidas estarán en constante peligro y ya en este punto ninguna sabía si sobreviviría o si llegarían a salir de la nave o tan si quiera saber la forma de parar lo que desato esa catástrofe que con lo poco que han visto había erradicado a la tripulación del Otonokizaka.

La pesadilla solamente estaba comenzando…

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les traigo este thriller futurista, espero sea de su agrado ;) dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas en los reviews, esta historia constara de 11 capítulos, el título de cada uno tendrá un mensaje oculto que al final de las dará una idea de lo que sucederá en la trama respecto a la capitana Honoka, tomen cada primer letra del titulo de los capitulos y al final júntelas y me dicen que frase forma, hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II. Inyección de adrenalina, Printemps**

La sub unidad Printemps dirigida por la capitán Honoka estaba yendo hacia la armería para cargar más armas y municiones, las 3 aunque no quisieran admitirlo estaban muy asustadas mientras caminaban por pasillos oscuros con los nervios de punta ya que cada paso que daban se escuchaban crujidos del metal, pasos acercándose hacia ella, veían sombras en cada rincón y los gruñidos de monstruos que posiblemente les estarían acechando desde la sombras. Una sensación de incertidumbre se incrementaba en la peli gris, peli jengibre y la castaña que con sus armas cortas estaban mirando hacia cada rincón para no ser sorprendidas en una intersección en T, vieron a otro de esos seres pasar de largo idéntico al anterior, con 3 garras largas en los brazos, la piel putrefacta, dientes de fuera y ojos desorbitados.

Kotori y Hanayo estaban a punto de gritar pero Honoka las jalo con ambos brazos tapando sus bocas tratando de calmarlas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que esa criatura ya no estaba les soltó para seguir hacia adelante, por supuesto las otras 2 estaban completamente pálidas y temblando de miedo pero aún así no se detuvieron llegando a una especie de estación de monorrieles que en una pared tenía un mapa de todo el hangar. La armería estaba un piso abajo y la estación de mando estaba 3, por lo cual decidieron primero ir por armas pero había un problema, al parecer los circuitos de las vías del monorriel estaban fritos siendo completamente imposible que se moviera.

Me lleva… tomar esta vía de transporte va estar complicado, Hanayo ¿puedes reparar los circuitos internos del monorriel o hacer que funcione el sistema automático de todos? — Se cruzaba de brazos Honoka mirando a su hacker a los ojos.

Eh… si puedo… pero me llevara un poco más de tiempo… más que en abrir una puerta— Con enorme nerviosismo respondía Hanayo, que comenzó a buscar una caja de control eléctrico en la pared. — Dónde está… dónde está… ah… aquí… — Quitando la tapa de una especie de caja integrada a la pared miraría un montón de circuitos conectados comenzando a desconectarlos y conectarlos haciendo ligeros cortos.

Parece que nos han escuchado… capitán cubramos la espalda de Hanayo — Recibiendo una afirmación de la peli jengibre, ambas se pusieron en puntos estratégicos junto a la 3era del grupo estando alertas cuando escucharon gritos y sonidos acercarse rápidamente a su ubicación.

De golpe y de forma abrupta salieron de las sombras unas extrañas criaturas, eran humanoides pero se arrastraban por el suelo, su piel estaba completamente negra y no tenían la parte inferior de la mandíbula, su lengua estaba afilada además de una cola afilada en vez de piernas. Era una clase diferente de monstruo más veloz que los anteriores errando algunos disparos de los ductos de ventilación salían más teniéndolas rodeadas, contándolos eran unos 6 de estos seres que se acercaban ferozmente hacia ellas, tanto Kotori como Honoka disparaban en todas direcciones acertando tiros pero aun no los detenían, era como si su piel pudiera resistir los disparos.

A pesar de que daban y daban en el blanco los monstruos amorfos no se detenían estando a pocos pasos de ellas uno logro agarrar con una de sus manos el tobillo de Kotori que la termino derribando por completo otros comenzaron a arrinconarla mientras Honoka protegía a Hanayo no se dio cuenta que a su subalterna la tenían lista para ser triturada, devorada o cualquier otra cosa peor que cuando uno iba a saltarle a ella logro matarlo apuntándole a la cola, ese era su punto débil y así seguiría con los otros.

Kotori! Apunta a las colas son su punto débil! Rápido o te matarán! — le ordenaba a la peligris para que saliera de ese aprieto lo más pronto posible.

Entendido! — Apuntando entonces hacia las colas de esos seres que intentaban matarla escuchaba sus gritos al matarlos dejándolos tirados en el suelo uno a uno.

Hanayo finalmente había terminado de re acomodar los circuitos del registro de energía de los monorrieles encendiéndose el que estaba atascado, pero esas criaturas no dejaban de salir por donde fuera, los ductos, el pasillo, incluso del techo salían acorralándolas a las 3 que corrieron directo al vehículo disparando hacia atrás para dejar atrás a sus perseguidores entrando finalmente al monorriel Hanayo apretó un botón cerrando las puertas viendo en los cristales como esas criaturas se aventaban chocando contra los mismos queriendo entrar pero rápidamente se alejaron de ahí respirando aliviadas dejándose caer sentadas en el suelo mientras descendían a la armería no deseando encontrarse más de esas cosas. En el trayecto pudieron ver otras instalaciones completamente devastadas con una masa gelatinosa pegada en la pared, cuerpos descuartizados, pudriéndose y la horrorosa escena de como unos bichos que parecían pulpos se arrastraban a los cadáveres abrirles el estómago e introducirse en ellos para hacerlos convulsionarse y levantarse como si de zombies se tratasen.

Ninguna creía lo que estaba mirando, en el Otonokizaka habrían especies diferentes de esos seres hambrientos y dispuestos a cazarlas con tal de descuartizarlas o peor aún convertirlas en uno de ellos, la situación no podría ser peor de lo que esperaban, rogando que encontraran al menos a algún sobreviviente, principalmente Kotori, pero la realidad era demasiado desalentadora como para tener una esperanza de ello.

El monorriel descendió finalmente hacia el área destino abriéndose las puertas habiendo otro pasillo no tan largo que dirigía a unas puertas al fondo, caminando apuntando con sus linternas y sus armas se fijaban en los rastros de sangre en las paredes, en mensajes terroríficos escritos con un líquido café extraño frases tales como: " _El renacimiento está en la muerte", "El infierno se ha hecho presente en esta nave, no hay salida", "El arca es la salvación"._ En particular esa última les dejo con dudas ¿Qué era "el arca"? ¿Tendría relación con lo que sucedió en el hangar?, habiendo llegado al lugar las puertas se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con más cuerpos mutilados, sangre por doquier y luces parpadeantes, eso era una mala señal por lo que decidieron sacar lo necesario lo más pronto posible.

Tomaron granadas láser que en vez de explotar detonaban un mecanismo el cual disparaba láseres que partían en pedazos a todo lo que estuviera en un rango de 10 metros de diámetro, cortadoras de plasma y rifles de asalto con lanza cohetes incluidos, cajas de municiones.

Armadas hasta los dientes salieron de ese lugar yendo hacia el monorriel ahora subiendo varios pisos arriba, aumentando las sensaciones de miedo, duda en su interior. Sus corazones palpitaban más y más, estando a punto de salírseles del pecho literalmente ya que posiblemente después de ir a ese lugar lo que fuera que encontrasen seria crucial para resolver el enigma que gira en torno a lo sucedido en la nave y con sus tripulantes, de cierto modo ninguna estaba lista para lo que fueran a encontrar, ni física, mental o emocionalmente por lo cual estaban un poco dudosas de querer saberlo. Pero finalmente al paso de unos minutos donde hubo silencio, miradas serias y nerviosas las 3 chicas llegaron al centro de comando del capitán, encontrando un entorno en completa oscuridad, los circuitos de algunos artefactos estaban salidos, las paredes estaban desgarradas, más sangre, un hedor completamente pútrido que era totalmente insoportable al grado de darles ganas de vomitar pero apenas estaba comenzando lo espantoso, lo terrorífico seria lo que encontrarían dentro de la cabina del capitán.

Dándoles paso otra puerta corrediza apuntaron con sus armas nuevas hacia todos lados, mientras pisaban una especie de baba negra por el piso iluminando el lugar con sus lámparas veían frente a los controles de navegación, controles de motor, radares de movimiento a varios tripulantes muertos, con los rostros desfigurados, otros con el tórax abierto, extremidades mutiladas… en conclusión una escena sacada de la peor película de terror, Hanayo intentaba verificar si algo funcionara pero aparentemente ningún aparato era funcional, Honoka miraba por todos lados apuntando con su cortadora de plasma vigilando que no fueran sorprendidas nuevamente llegando a ver arriba del asiento del capitán un hoyo donde posiblemente algo podría entrar o salir, cualquiera que sea el caso pero la cosa no terminaba ahí ya que al bajar la mirada se encontró con algo que no deseaba muy en su interior. El cuerpo de la madre de Kotori estaba abierto del cuello hasta la entrepierna con todos los órganos podridos de fuera, desangrada postrada en su sillón saltando del susto alertando a las demás.

Capitán… que…. —La castaña volteo pero quedo tan impactada que se tuvo que agarrar de los controles de la nave frente a ella para después taparse la boca, esa imagen la había dejado fría.

Capitán… esta todo… —No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que sus piernas perdieron fuerza cayendo al suelo, Kotori estaba con la mirada en blanco, esos ojos color miel comenzaron a cristalizarse de miedo, angustia, impotencia, terror al ver por ellos mismos una terrible… una terrorífica realidad — Madre! —

En ese momento se soltó en llanto, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando al punto del colapso nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar, su cerebro simplemente no pudo asimilarlo en ese momento, como si un interruptor en ese momento se apagara de golpe haciendo corto circuito tomándole solamente algunos segundos reaccionar hasta que arrastras se acercó al cuerpo muerto de la mujer mayor que tenía gran parecido con ella, como si fuera el reflejo maduro de Kotori el cual le tomo en brazos sin importarle el asqueroso hedor, el estado, solamente poso su mano en su mejilla fría rosando su piel con la yema de los dedos quedándose ahí tirada sin decir nada, como si estuviera en otro mundo. De repente escucharon un fuerte golpe provenir del techo alarmándose todas, las 2 restantes intentaron hacer reaccionar a la peligris que balbuceaba cosas sin sentidas pérdida en sus propios pensamientos, el golpe se escuchó más fuerte asustándoles a sobre manera ya que no imaginaban que era lo que ahora se encontrarían si se quedaban ahí y en realidad ni Honoka ni Hanayo querían saberlo bajo ningún concepto.

A la fuerza tomaron de los hombros a su compañera para hacer que volviera en sí pero se negaba a hacerlo, aferrada al cadáver de su querida madre se resistía a dejarla ir, incluso en medio de psicosis grito que la dejaran morir ahí junto a ella, que ya nada importaba para ella, esas palabras las hicieron palidecer pero no se rendirían y como pudieron la alejaron de su madre mientras prácticamente la arrastraban contra su voluntad en medio de gritos, sollozos desesperados, llenos de un inmenso dolor pero al momento de querer salir del lugar algo del techo les salto encima aventándolas algunos metros lejos, viendo ante sus ojos un monstruo gigantesco, erguido de pie, con unos brazos corpulentos con púas en cada uno, de la espalda le sobresalían más picos, incluso de las fornidas piernas, su rostro era bestial pero curiosamente tenia cabellos negros y unos ojos penetrantes carmesíes sobresaliéndole tentáculos por la boca.

No… puede… ser… — Como si la reconocieran al instante todas dijeron al unísono — Almirante Yazawa…. —

La bestia era la madre de Nico que por razones aún desconocidas termino volviéndose uno de ellos, salvaje y violenta levanto sus extremidades que eran como bolas demoledoras con púas golpeando el suelo tratando de triturarlas, tratando de buscar una salida las 3 veían como ese ser cubría con su enorme cuerpo la entrada no teniendo una vía de escape por donde salir.

Comenzando a dispararle con sus rifles y cortadora de plasma, ninguno de los disparos surtía efecto en cuerpo acorazado de la antes almirante, solamente gastaban munición a lo tonto, desesperadas intentaron esconderse en esa habitación pero no había suficiente espacio para hacerlo y los brazos demoledores destruían todo a su alrededor, ¿Sería este su final acaso? Era lo que se preguntaban esperando solamente ser encontradas, para ser pulverizadas por esa cosa pero Honoka recordó que traía consigo granadas láser tomando una en su mano diestra.

Chicas… esto es peligroso pero creo es nuestra única salida… quiero que la distraigan por un momento para poder dejar una granada a sus pies y así poder matarla… — Honoka misma no creía en lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Les estaba ordenando a sus subordinadas distraer a la madre de Nico para matarla? Cualquiera pensarían que es un homicidio… pero en este caso era necesario.

Pero capitán…— Las 2 chicas decían al mismo tiempo suplicando que no lo hiciera.

Lo siento no hay alternativa —

Muy a su pesar ambas salieron de su escondite llamando la atención de esa bestia disparándole en el cuerpo creando un señuelo dándole tiempo a Honoka para que saliera sacara una granada y la cargara, solamente tenía que esperar el momento perfecto para dejarla bajo los pies de ella, para salir corriendo lejos de ahí. Kotori y Hanayo corrían hacia la izquierda para distraerla para cuando la peli jengibre vio un espacio para maniobrar rápidamente corrió hacia la señora Yazawa aventando una granada al suelo que comenzó a desprender algunas luces azules hacia todos lados.

Perdóneme almirante…. — Con pesar en su mirada Honoka corrió debajo de los pies de ella para alcanzar a sus subordinadas quienes seguían disparando, las 3 salieron huyendo rápidamente.

La bestia las perseguiría pero justo en ese momento una detonación se escuchó, los láseres habían partido en muchos pedazos el cuerpo de quien fue una mujer, una gran madre y una excepcional militar, escuchando un grito atroz provenir de ella pero ni con eso se detuvieron, ni miraron hacia atrás, corrieron hacia el monorriel dejándose caer sin fuerzas en él, ahora si las 3 se soltaron a llorar de manera frustrante, el matar a esas cosas para sobrevivir era una cosa, pero matar a quien antes era una persona querida por ellas era muy distinto, dejándoles una sensación de vacío en su interior, lo más complicado y difícil seria el cómo decírselo a la menor pelinegra sin que perdiera los estribos dado su volátil carácter, evitando que cometiera una locura. Algo de lo que Kotori ni Honoka pudieron darse cuenta era que la hacker había obtenido un pequeño dispositivo que albergaba una base de datos de los movimientos de la nave.

Sacándolo lo conecto a un pequeño computador portátil, estaban encriptados los archivos pero en la misma los desencripto encontrando miles y miles de carpetas con información que podría serles de mucha ayuda en la misión, encontrando las etiquetas: _"Necromorfos", "El arca", "Mutación con ADN alienígena",_ dando un vistazo a dichos archivos encontrándose con cosas realmente sorprendentes y a la vez aterradoras, llegando a la conclusión que no estaban ni cerca de saber que sucedió realmente. Aunque para su mala suerte la información no estaba completa.

Capitán… lo que encontré en la sala de control del capitán… muestra información demasiado… extraña… pero está incompleta… quizás si encuentran a la doctora Nishikino podríamos estar más cerca de saber la verdad… — Decía Hanayo claramente nerviosa.

Me comunicare con la sub unidad BiBi…— Accionando su intercomunicador intento hacer contacto con las 3 médicos de μ's

Que sucede capitán… — De las 3 miembros quien no quería obtener respuesta era de Nico, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Encontraron… algo…. — Lo dijo lo más natural que pudo.

Mmm pues encontramos más de esas cosas, unas con las púas en los brazos, otras que se arrastraban con cola en vez de piernas, incluso a unos esqueletos andantes que chillaban horriblemente, que a duras penas tenían carne pútrida.. pero dios sí que son rápidos… casi no tenemos municiones… — Se quejaba la más chica de todas.

Bien.. vayan al ala médica a ver si corren suerte de encontrar a la madre de Maki — El nudo en la garganta era más opresivo que le costaba decir cada palabra.

Capitán… ¿Encontraron a mi madre? —

En ese momento la peli jengibre se derrumbó por dentro pero mantuvo firmeza en su semblante, debían seguir buscando pistas o algo que les llevara a algo concreto, esto estaba demasiado lejos de terminar.

 _Continuara.._

 **Nota: Yo creo que este capítulo estuvo muy intenso y emocional a la vez, créanmelo el siguiente estará igual o más, ya que lo que BiBi encontrará en el ala medica será simplemente… espeluznante, hay les dejo a su criterio las posibles situaciones jajaja si quieren dejen sus opiniones en reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III. Redescubrimiento: Una verdad aterradora, BiBi**

Capitán… ¿Encontraron a mi madre? —

Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra quien caminaba detrás de la rubia quien temblaba de miedo mientras sostenía su arma, la pelirroja era la guía del grupo ya que era la única que conocía la ruta correcta para llegar al ala médica pero aquí la cuestión era la siguiente: ¿En su camino encontrarían más de esas cosas? ¿Qué sería lo que hallarían en la zona donde su madre es la líder? ¿Estaría buscando acaso una cura para esa "infección"? Si es que se lo podría llamar así a esa extraña y retorcida mutación de origen hasta ahora desconocido. Tantas preguntas y más respuestas que interrogantes, incertidumbre, desesperación, angustia, pánico era todo lo que en ese momento esa sub unidad sentía… incluso la líder Eli Ayase, una chica de gran temperamento disciplina y temple inquebrantable al estar rodeada en ese entorno lúgubre, donde había sangre y restos por doquier, peor aún en medio de una gran oscuridad que dicho sea de paso era el mayor de sus miedos estaba a punto de quebrarse, de caer en un estado de pánico alarmante.

Capitán Ayase… por favor cálmate… ya estamos cerca…. — La pelirroja apuntaba hacia todos lados con su linterna y su arma mientras las otras caminaban de cerca haciendo lo mismo.

Lo… lo… siento… pero es que… ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Como loca empezó a disparar a la nada, aparentemente su estado mental critico le estaba jugando bromas haciéndole ver cosas que no.

¡Por dios capitán! Vas a matarnos! Peor aún a llamar más de esas cosas…. — Refunfuñaba la pelinegra quien la veía con un gesto demasiado molesto.

Y dicho y hecho, de entre las paredes metálicas, el techo, en lo más profundo de los pasillos se escuchaban los bramidos de esas cosas como si estuvieran alertas, o a la espera simplemente de que bajaran la guardia para poder alimentarse de ellas en un descuido. Por lo que no esperaron mucho para salir corriendo despavoridas de ahí escuchando como pasos rápidos se acercaban a ellas caminando por los pasillos sin mirar a atrás en ningún momento ni sería su intención hacerlo hasta que en su trayecto llegaron a un pasillo el cual tenía el señalamiento "ala medica" con una flecha señalando al fondo dándose cuenta que en ese pasillo había una sustancia viscosa y pútrida en todas las paredes que a duras penas unas luces parpadeantes en los techos dejaban a su vista el horror de ese entorno, pero la situación no acabaría con eso… no señor ya que al estar más cerca de las puertas algo vieron que las dejo completamente frías, era indescriptible tan solo mencionarlo….

Por amor de dios… ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! — Está a punto de volverse loca la pelirroja, la desesperación la estaba dominando.

Maki cuidado! — la menor pelinegra la empujo, hacia un costado ya que estaba a punto de golpearle una bola de ácido o eso era lo que parecía

Lo que les ataco fueron 2 aparentes personas mutiladas de donde termina el abdomen para abajo, estaban pegadas a la pared con algún tipo de baba y que al darse cuenta de su presencia comenzaron a chillar de manera ensordecedora abriéndoseles el estómago para dejar salir una especie de bolas de ácido mientras sus vísceras se esparcían por los suelos de manera tan desagradable. Para después esas mismas bolas sacaran un tentáculo hacia arriba que comenzaría a dispararles pequeños chorros de una sustancia viscosa que roería toda sustancia física que tocase además de que esas "personas" seguían quejándose de manera tan desesperada, pero era simplemente imposible que aun siguieran vivas no después de que les cortaran medio cuerpo y sus entrañas se esparcieran por todos lados.

Las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse detrás de un contenedor que estaba tirado a unos metros de ellas mientras los tentáculos seguían disparándoles y saliendo más a cada instante estando acorraladas.

Capitán ¡Que hacemos! — La menor de las 3 seguía disparando esperando alguna orden de la rubia quien no atinaba a reaccionar. — ¡Responda! —

Lo siento… capitán — En ese momento un ruido se escuchó alertando a Nico, pero no era de algún enemigo sino de Maki habiendo abofeteado a Eli para que saliera del trance.

Que… paso… — Finalmente volvía en si la rubia mirando a sus compañeras perdida de la situación en la que estaban.

El ala medica esta adelante, pero la entrada está bloqueada por esas cosas… que hacemos… — Se estaba desesperando Nico quien disparaba a esas cosas que a pesar de ser derribadas no dejaban de salir de las entrañas de los que estaban en la pared pareciendo recipientes donde se incubaban.

La rubia comenzó a analizar la situación, la zona estaba completamente bañada en una sustancia asquerosa, pero podía ver en las paredes unos dispositivos que activaban el modo de descontaminación en toda el área, pero había un problema sus armas no eran de largo alcance y tenían que forzosamente estar a menos de 5 metros de distancia para poder activarlas con un disparo. Con todas esas cosas disparándoles sería más que imposible lograrlo, era seguro que antes de siquiera intentarlo un tiro las mataría al momento siendo un plan arriesgado pero su única salida así que se replegaron para poder ver un camino o manera de lograrlo.

Nico, Maki, necesito que sean mi retaguardia y la distracción para poder llegar a los sensores de descontaminación, solo así esas cosas morirán — Determinada a hacerlo se comenzó a acercar disparando hacia los monstruos de un solo tentáculo. — Ahora! Nico cúbreme atrás… Maki distráelos! —

¡A la orden! — Dijeron al unísono

La rubia daba saltos y movimientos en zigzag para esquivar disparos y golpes de los tentáculos mientras Maki les gritaba para llamar su atención, sincronizada mente Nico les disparaba dándoles tiros certeros que los harían pedazos siendo aún insuficiente para lograr su objetivo. Por lo que en un momento corrió a toda prisa acercándose a los que estaban adheridos a las paredes moviéndose como locos soltando unos disparos certeros a los censores que activarían automáticamente el modo de descontaminación saliendo de unos ventiladores un gas que seria flameable para esas cosas que se incendiaban rápidamente soltando chillidos de agonía hasta que finalmente se terminaron muriendo dejándoles el camino libre, por suerte el gas no les afectaba a los humanos en esa nave.

Exterminando la amenaza y estando seguras de que no habría más ataques sorpresas se acercaron a las puertas del ala medica tecleando un código Maki para que esta se abriera instantáneamente descubriendo una carnicería literalmente ahí dentro.

Había cuerpos muertos, unos enteros… otros mutilados, las paredes llenas de sangre, baba y sustancias asquerosas camillas destrozadas y en otras personas vendadas de la cabeza u otras partes del cuerpo agonizando o peor aún sin un miembro y lo más sorprendente de todo es que no había ni una sola enfermera… las luces parpadeaban nuevamente dándole un toque más tétrico al lugar, a su situación a todo en el lugar. Ninguna de las 3 podía entender que tan aterrador podría ser lo que pasara dentro del Otonokizaka.

Ignorando a los heridos y muertos, se dirigieron a lo que sería una pequeña cabina donde de los médicos hacían sus investigaciones para curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad o accidente que pusiera en peligro la integridad física de los tripulantes de la nave pero solamente encontraron todo hecho pedazos por dentro, los cristales que les permitían ver hacia el interior cuarteados y con orificios como si hubieran querido entrar o salir del interior, la sangre estaba igual dentro temiendo la hija de la doctora Nishikino lo peor, desesperada se acercó a la puerta forcejeando sin importarle nada, ni que sus amigas le pidieran que se calmara, ni mucho menos el que intentaran detenerla. Para ella en ese momento lo más importante era encontrar a su madre, viva y a salvo siendo presa del horror y el pánico en el transcurso, mismos que disiparían al ver a una mujer de cabellos rojizos más opacos que los de ella vestida con una bata blanca, ropas ensangrentadas y con un semblante demacrado pero que sonreía al mirarse la mirada violeta con la de su querida hija quien se calmó al darse cuenta que su madre seguía viva.

Maki… hija… estas bien… ¿pero como es que estas aquí? — Se levantó de la silla donde estaba haciendo quien sabe qué.

¡Madre! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Vine por ti, para llevarte a casa! — Recargando ambas manos en el cristal, llorando de felicidad en ese momento.

No puedo volver… aún no termina mi misión… Aquí… — Decía cabizbaja, pero volvía a mirarla para sonreír.

Disculpe señora Nishikino… ¿Sabe que paso con mi madre? — Un nudo en la garganta se le formo a la pelinegra que dudosa se acercó a esa cabina.

Está muerta… Yo la mate…. Mate su humanidad para hacerla algo mejor Nico — Con suma frialdad soltó esas palabras que fueron como un balde de agua helada que las paralizo de golpe a las tres, la expresión en la mujer era seria y sin remordimiento alguno.

Ninguna de las 3 integrantes de BiBi podían dar crédito a lo que escucharon, la propia madre de Maki había asesinado a la madre de Nico, sintiendo un escalofrió que les recorrió por toda la espalda, riendo por mero nerviosismo la pequeña de ojos carmín.

Señora… por favor no bromee, en serio donde está mi madre… —

La mujer se acercó a su computadora comenzando a teclear un código que les mostraría una especie de holograma en el cristal de esa cabina mostrando unas imágenes que ninguna de las 3 querrían ver después de todo. Dichas imágenes mostrarían una escena que las marcaria de ahora en adelante en lo que restase de la misión, serian cruciales para poder encontrar el origen de todo esto, una verdad que les costaría asimilar, un descubrimiento aterrador que solamente les daría asco y terror.

 _Bitácora del ala médica, hace 3 semanas del incidente:_

 _Estarían la capitana de la nave Otonokizaka Minami madre de Kotori, su subalterna Yazawa madre de Nico y la doctora Nishikino madre de Maki en un escritorio viendo unas carpetas donde la pelirroja había hecho una especie de experimentos que eran hasta el momento desconocidos para las chicas, pero podían darse cuenta los gestos de desagrado de las militares quienes aventaron las carpetas hacia la doctora sonando demandantes y severamente disgustadas ante lo que hacía dicha mujer quien no mostraba estar intimidada por las reacciones ajenas._

 _Nishikino ¡Te has vuelto loca! Porque experimentar con los tripulantes de la nave… ¡¿Estas consciente del peligro que pones a todos?! — La peligris mayor se exasperaba por lo que había leído._

 _Doctora… Esa cosa que ustedes los médicos y científicos descubrieron en el planeta X es demasiado peligrosa, usar lo que considera ADN o genes solamente matan a nuestros tripulantes, los vuelve locos… se da cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser eso. si eso llegara a manos equivocadas seria el fin de la raza humana — Sonaba más serena pero claramente estaba de acuerdo con su superior._

 _El arca es un obsequio de dios…. Al descubrirla en ese planeta, tuve una visión… un designio de él, en el cual me otorgaba la misión de hacer que su creación pudiera trascender a un plano más evolucionado… ¿es que acaso no tienen fe?_ _— La pelirroja sonaba muy serena para lo critica de la situación._

 _¡¿Fe?! ¡Eso es homicidio! Nuestra misión era descubrir si ese planeta era sustentable para que la humanidad en algún momento pudiera asentarse ahí y hasta ahora no nos das resultados… — Golpeaba el escritorio violentamente, perdiendo los estribos Minami._

 _Encontramos algo mejor… la llave para la creación de nuestra raza — De manera extraña sonreía la pelirroja quien se paraba para encararlas frente a frente. — Si piensan que me detendrán están muy equivocadas, podemos ser amigas, pero en el trabajo solo compañeras, así que por favor déjenme hacer mi trabajo, yo sé lo que hago…_

 _Ya no lo soporto mas Minami quien se levantó para desenfundar una pistola de dardos laser que servirían para aturdir a cualquier objetivo peligroso apuntando a la yugular de la doctora que no se inmuto, solamente se quedó quieta en su posición mirándoles fijamente como esperando que le disparara o algo por el estilo, pero eso jamás llego porque de la nada ella tecleo un control que abría unas compuertas en las paredes que dejaba ver en unos contenedores con agua a unos seres humanoides que estaban luchando por salir, con grandes garras en las manos, de aspecto aterrador y hambrientos de carne, por como golpeaban los cristales de los contenedores que estaba agrietándose liberando el agua del interior._

 _Vas a dispararme… hazlo o mis creaciones terminaran por detenerte… decide rápido… — No cambiaba de semblante la mujer._

 _Miami ya desesperada en ese momento, disparo un cartucho paralizante que golpearía casi seguro el cuello de la pelirroja, pero en tan solo segundos una de esas criaturas se liberó rugiendo con fiereza caminando amenazante hacia Yazawa y la capitán quienes comenzaron a dispararle sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño. Su consistencia era dura, ya que las balas no le hacían daño alguno porque eran tragadas por la piel de ese ser quien solo movía sus garras y abría la boca mostrando sus afilados dientes amenazantes hasta que de un salto hacia la peligris quien lucho inútilmente por su vida porque solamente en cuestión de segundos su atacante le abrió el cuerpo desde la entrepierna hasta el cuello alimentándose de sus órganos internos desangrándose muriendo al instante._

 _La mayor pelinegra muerta de pánico y desesperada apunto a la asesina dispuesta a matarla temiendo a su vez que al hacerlo la criatura tomara represalia de eso, cosa que no lograría hacer porque en ese momento la otra criatura salto sobre ella tirándole al suelo para simplemente morderla en el cuello arrancándole la piel dejándola completamente adolorida estando detrás de la pelirroja como un perro guardián obediente._

 _Que… ¡Que me hiciste maldita! — Se tomaba el cuello la subalterna estando tirada en el suelo adolorida._

 _Solo te convertiré en una raza superior, lo que dios tanto desea que exista— Daba la orden a los enfermeros para que la tomaran en brazos y la metieran dentro de una cámara criogénica._

 _¡Espera! ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltenme! — En contra de su voluntad la metieron, golpeando el cristal que era prácticamente irrompible presenciando todos como su cuerpo mutaba gritando de dolor, pidiendo auxilio en agonía hasta que se convirtió en un monstruo gigante atroz que daría miedo de tan solo verlo._

Los gestos de sorpresa, horror, frustración, odio, repugnancia les causaba nauseas en el estómago, la hija de la doctora simplemente no lo creía, era simplemente imposible que su madre una mujer tan buena, atenta con sus pacientes, tan dedicada a su trabajo hubiera sido la causante de toda esta masacre. Los designios de dios... ¿Acaso era una maldita broma?, dios no sería tan cruel y despiadado para decirle a su madre que creara esas criaturas que podrían extinguir a la humanidad si permitían que solo una de ellas, al menos una saliera viva hacia la tierra eso era algo que ninguna iba a permitir. La pelinegra estaba cegada por la tristeza y el odio que en ese momento sentía por la madre de Maki y levantando su arma le apunto al cristal mientras las otras le gritaban que no hiciera algo estúpido cosa que no funcionaría ya que estaba perdida en su propio dolor que era prácticamente imposible escuchar algo más alrededor de ella… entre cortado y chasqueando los dientes le grito la verdad en la cara.

Asesina…. ¡Asesina… Asesina! — Detono su arma y dada la cercanía rompió el cristal dándole el tiro en el hombro tumbándola de golpe.

Nico! ¡Detente! ¡Es mi madre! — La menor nishikino la empujo haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo interponiéndose la rubia entre ambas.

Nishkino… Yazawa… vámonos de aquí…. Esta mujer a como veo las cosas, perdió la cordura… es imposible que dios le haya pedido hacer un genocidio masivo, esto tiene que ver seguramente con "el arca", hay que reportárselo a la capitán Honoka, vamos…— Las jalaba a las 2 mientras Maki forcejeaba no estando dispuesta a abandonar a su madre.

Es mi madre no la abandonare… — Se acercó al cristal rompiendo en llanto apoyando sus manos en el mismo — Madre… por favor vamos…. Necesitas ayuda. en la tierra te la darán—

Solo vete Maki… o también te matare…. Cumpliré mi misión, aunque tenga que matar a todos mis seres queridos, sobrevive… si es que puedes, ya no importa... yo creare a quienes salvarán a la humanidad y quienes lo rechacen tendrán que morir—

Esas hirientes palabras la habían apuñalado totalmente, bloqueando sus sentidos por completo en un claro estado de shock ya que quien le dio la vida prácticamente la estaba sentenciando a muerte, antes de irse tomaron algunos medicamentos, incluso sustancias que podrían ayudarles si caían infectadas por esas cosas y la mujer mientras tanto volvía a sus cosas tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Nico, Maki y Eli estaban devastadas en ese momento, no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que presenciaron… ¿Inhumano? ¿Diabólico? ¿Despiadado? Incluso eso quedaba corto.

Ya estaban a punto de salir de la zona cuando de las paredes salieron rompiendo unas placas metálicas unas criaturas que caminaban en cuatro patas, diminutas que chillaban ensordecedoramente, teniendo una fisonomía demacrada… eran ¿Bebes? Quienes de sus costados sacaban extremidades que disparaban acido como los otros seres. Eran veloces ya que los disparos de las integrantes de BiBi los fallaban hasta que la pelirroja saco de entre sus cosas una granada de plasma que las puso en medio de estos que al detonar los rayos los destazo por completo matándolos para finalmente salir de ahí corriendo hasta una zona donde estuvieran seguras que no se escucharan sonidos sospechosos llegando a un monorriel al cual subieron estando paradas sin decir nada, sin mirarse mientras este hacia su recorrido hacia un punto que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de ver, el ambiente se sentía incómodo hasta que la pelirroja golpeo el cristal rompiéndolo cortándose la mano.

Porque madre… porque…. ¡Porque! — Queriendo buscar alguna explicación a algo que realmente no la tenía

Eli por otro lado se comunicó con Honoka explicándole la situación del ala medica además de comentarle que habían encontrado el origen de lo que sucedía ahí, recibiendo una respuesta que no esperaba y esa era que también ella junto a su unidad descubrieron algo que podría darles una idea concreta de lo que mato a los tripulantes del Otonokizaka. La preocupación de la peli jengibre era otra mucho más importante, saber dónde se encontraba una chica castaña que trabajaba en el área de máquinas, Kira Tsubasa Ingeniero quien se encargaba de mantener los motores y sistemas de la nave en óptimas condiciones, la ansiedad a las chicas lentamente les cobraría factura con el transcurso de la misión.

Partes de la verdad se estaban descubriendo, pero aun había cosas que faltaban por saber… algo era seguro, les daría problemas y causaría miedo a flor de piel

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: ¿Así o más cabrón? Jajaja si les torcí el cuello literalmente a Printemps y BiBi créanmelo Lilly White no va a ser excepción, espero este capítulo les haya tenido a la expectativa** **, nos vemos en la próxima actualización n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV. Alto riesgo de contaminación, Lilly White**

El grupo Lilly White, comandado por la científica en investigación molecular la peli morada Nozomi Toujo junto a sus subordinadas estaban a punto de llegar a un centro de investigación del Otonokizaka, que más que nada era una bodega donde se administraban todos los recursos que se extraían de cualquier misión, incluso registros de todos los experimentos que el área médica y científica realizan en el transcurso de su labor. En su camino se habían encontrado con varios de esos seres que les asechaban desde las sombras haciéndolas sentir como presas ante cazadores furtivos que en cualquier momento las asesinarían sin chistar, por lo que tuvieron que tomar varios atajos por conductos de ventilación, ascensores y viendo por cada esquina para evitar ser sorprendida de alguna de esas criaturas.

Mientras la sensación de miedo y duda se alimentaba de ellas, la peli azul y la peli naranja detrás de su capitán bajaban por un ascensor las cual las llevaría a esa enorme bodega mirándola cruzada de brazos de pie dándoles las espaldas preguntándose qué es lo que estaría pensando esa mujer que ante la situación no parecía afectarle ya que estaba con un semblante sereno, impávido, no había ningún signo de frustración o de pánico en esos esmeraldas suyos. De la nada el ascensor hizo un brusco movimiento deteniéndose en seco mientras las luces del interior de este se apagaron, comenzando a tocar los botones Nozomi dándose cuenta de que estaba muerto alarmándose un poco más todas, temiendo que algo malo pasara en ese momento y que les pudiera dar un infarto hasta matarlas.

Esto no está pintando bien… Umi, Rin… estén alertas… — La chica de cuerpo voluptuoso sacaba de entre sus ropas un arma que lanzaba picos como si fuera una escopeta.

No… creerás… que saldrá alguno del ducto verdad… — La peli azul y de mirar ámbar sacaba igual un arma mientras usaba su linterna para apuntar hacia el techo de aquel ascensor parado quizás a medio camino.

Nos van a matar… nya — la chica gato solamente hablaba de manera involuntaria estando alerta a cualquier movimiento.

De repente un golpe hizo que el ascensor bajara más de su posición, pero no volvía la electricidad de este causando una gran expectación en las 3 científicas, una que solamente incrementaría su pánico a niveles extremos soltando un grito despavorido cuando vieron como del mismo techo una garra café lo había atravesado abriendo un agujero en este para asomar lo que parecía ser una cabeza ya que solamente tenía tentáculos y no se le veía ojos, solamente una boca de la cual dejaba caer un líquido viscoso que comenzó a correr el suelo de ese espacio pequeño. Disparándole Nozomi, Rin y Umi con desesperación se daban cuenta de que esa criatura al enfadarse usaba su garra para intentar atraparlas abriendo más el agujero arriba de ellas hasta que este último tuviera la circunferencia suficiente para poder entrar, situación que impedirían a toda costa esas tres chicas que con disparos y golpes de cachazo de sus armas hacían retroceder al monstruo que finalmente de un movimiento la capitana del grupo le atravesó la tórax que sería el punto débil de ser provocando que huyera dejándolas solas finalmente respirando agitadas, sudando y pálidas por completo.

Pasando algunos segundos hasta que la electricidad volvió descendiendo lo que faltaba de camino, abriéndose las puertas pudieron divisar la enorme bodega que estaba en ruinas totalmente, las paredes corroídas, sangre y un hedor putrefacto por doquier en completa oscuridad. Notaron que en el aire había una especie de gas verdoso que les causaría inmediatamente estragos comenzando a toser y escupir sangre.

Es… un gas toxico… activen sus cascos de sus trajes… rápido…. — Apoyándose de una pared la capitana Nozomi se puso su casco mientras sus subordinadas lo hacían también. — ¿Están bien?... Rin… Umi… —

Si…. Capitán… estamos bien… — Tosiendo un poco pero finalmente el aire puro del casco limpiaría los pulmones de cada una.

Capitán… mire eso nya….— Señalando a las paredes quedándose impactadas todas de que lo presenciaron.

En las paredes había grandes extremidades como si fueran raíces de árboles, pero su estado viscoso y en descomposición les daba a entender que posiblemente eran los miembros de algo grande… algo realmente peligroso pero lo que más les causaba temor era el ver que justo a la mitad de cada uno de esos gigantescos tentáculos unas pústulas amarillas brillaban como si estuvieran vivas, diciendo acercarse a una de ellas Rin quien era experta en la investigación molecular, tomo con una especie de bisturí una pequeña muestra de esa pústula metiéndola a un frasco el cual con un aparato como una especie de pistola comenzando a cargar todos los componentes de esa sustancia, llegando a la conclusión de que era una especie de infección ya que encontraban patrones extraños de sustancias que desconocían pero que ese análisis dejo en claro: "Eran toxicas".

Umi siendo un haz en la investigación nuclear, usando los sensores de radiación y calor de su armadura al apretar unos botones de la armadura de su muñeca, hizo un análisis del nivel de radiación en el aire y que tal letal podría ser para respirar. Encontrando un resultado de 100% toxico para cualquier tipo de ser viviente, encontrándose en el suelo además lo que parecía ser baba… dando indicar que ese lugar era el origen de los extremos niveles de contaminación en toda la nave ya que el gas se iba por los diferentes ductos de descontaminación y ventilación.

Pero eso no era lo peor del caso, vieron que de varias direcciones comenzaron a salir más de esas cosas, pero esta vez eran diferentes ya que, aunque parecieran humanos despellejados en su brazo izquierdo tenían una especie de bola gigante que claramente podía verse llena de un ácido sumamente nocivo. Dándose cuenta estas criaturas de que había intrusas se lanzaron hacia ellas haciendo que corrieran a lugares altos en diferentes cajas que les servirían para mantener a raya a esas cosas, una por poco lograba golpear la espalda de Rin que de un salto llego a la parte superior de la caja viendo con sus propios ojos verdosos como esa bola en su brazo zurdo explotaba simplemente en el golpe fallido que le dio matando a ese ser instantáneamente.

Esas cosas son kamikazes…. No dejen que se acerquen a las cajas o nos ira realmente mal… — Nuevamente comenzaron a disparar sus armas golpeando a esas cosas que no paraban de salir.

¡Entendido! — Rin y Umi dijeron al unísono.

Disparando sin cesar a esas cosas que explotaban y morían al instante, parecían interminables, haciéndose cada vez más y más peor la situación en la que estaba Lilly White ya que del suelo salían pequeños parásitos que comenzaban a escalar por las cajas, llegando a tocarlas pegándose a sus trajes, desesperándose más a cada instante porque no parecía tener fin esa horda de monstruos que prácticamente las tenían rodeadas y sin escapatoria alguna. La desesperación les estaba pasando factura hasta que Rin observo que en el techo había un botón rojo el cual reconocería fácilmente y eso podría ser lo que podría ayudarles a poder salir airosas de esta situación en la cual estaba segura su muerte.

¡Capitán! Ese botón en el techo activara la gravedad 0, debemos lograr alcanzarlo si queremos salir vivas de aquí — La hábil peli naranja en acto prácticamente suicida comenzó a correr entre las cajas atrayendo la atención de los monstruos.

¿Rin te has vuelto loca?! ¡Vuelve aquí es una orden! — Una enfurecida Nozomi exigía a la chica que no cometiera una estupidez.

Capitán… ya sé que intenta hacer… ve esas bombas explosivas, cuando llegue hay que dispararle a una para que todas se detonen, ella saltara en la onda expansiva y así podrá alcanzar el botón y activar la gravedad 0 —

Entendiendo eso, le ordeno disparar cuando estuviera por arriba de esos dispositivos explosivos, mientras tanto ella se encargaría de ser una distracción para esos monstruos disparándoles y evitando que uno lograra llegar a Rin. Umi por otra parte solamente estaba lista apuntando con su escopeta esperando el momento adecuado para poder impulsarla hacia el techo. Ya faltaba poco, Nozomi se estaba quedando sin municiones y más de esas cosas estaban saliendo, recriminando a la peli azul que se diera prisa porque no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo, entre pistones y disparos se defendía de criaturas grandes y pequeñas que estaban a punto de lograr su objetivo hasta que Rin dio un gran salto de la última caja en el aire, su compañera dio un rápido disparo a una de las bombas que exploto desencadenando una reacción en cadena que haría explotar las demás, teniéndose que cubrir cayéndose de las cajas por detrás para evitar ser incineradas por el fuego escuchando solamente gritos de esas cosas que serían carbonizadas al instante.

Pasando varios segundos de no oír nada sintieron sus cuerpos ligeros viendo que todo flotaba, escuchando por el intercomunicador de sus cascos la voz de su gatuna compañera.

¡Puedo volar… nya! — era la hiperactiva rin que se movía por los aires entre escombros, riendo de manera demasiado alegre y divertida.

Gracias a dios estas bien…. Rin — La peli azul suspiro con enorme alivio como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

¡Rin! ¡Maldita suicida! ¡Casi haces que nos maten! ¿Estás loca? — Nozomi, aunque sonreía se le notaba alterada ligeramente.

Pero al fin y al cabo logramos detenerlos… esperen… ¿Qué demonios? Capitán… Umi vengan a ver esto…. — Adentrándose por un orificio en el techo ilumino con la linterna de su traje para que pudiera ver mejor.

Las otras 2 la siguieron haciendo lo mismo encontrándose en otro espacio demasiado grande el cual encontraron algo realmente extraño e indescriptible… ya que en las orillas de las paredes habían lo que parecían personas hincadas con sus brazos y piernas completamente fusionados con su cuerpo, su piel se gangrenaba, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de sangre ya que les caía a cuenta gotas, el rostro desfigurado pero lo más atroz de eso era que en su espalda tenían 2 aberturas donde sobresalían sin duda alguna sus pulmones en completo estado pútrido liberando grandes cantidades de gases que sin duda alguna eran los mismos que se encontraban el ala inferior. Remordimiento, asco, incertidumbre eran las sensaciones que predominaban en el interior de cada una, podían ver en los rostros de esas cosas aun una faceta humana la cual estaba llena de mucho sufrimiento, siendo simplemente inhumano… una completa monstruosidad que teniendo aun algo de humanidad, algo de conciencia en su interior sufrir de esa manera, la verdad era preferible la muerte a que siguieran con una angustia que solamente al arrancarles la vida dejarían de sentir.

Por dios… esto es una atrocidad…. — La más afectada de eso sería Umi que le temblaban las manos de tan solo pensar cuanto ha sido su dolor, morir y vivir a la vez… no se imaginaba cuanto debía doler eso.

Un disparo se escuchó de la nada, quien lo hizo fue Nozomi que se le podía ver claramente a punto de colapsar en la forma en la cual sostenía su arma, temblorosa, siguiendo, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto disparo para solamente al final escucharse como en un suspiro que fue un lamento sutil esas cosas perdían la vida deteniéndose su tortura flotando el aire mientras ella se alejaba dejando atrás a las otras 2 que se miraron atónitas, su capitana quien siempre se le ha conocido por ser una persona cálida, bondadosa, de gran corazón, había asesinado a sangre fría… a esas personas… no… no se le podía decir personas ya a esas criaturas… siguiéndole descendieron hasta el suelo sin quitar el estado de gravedad 0, buscaron el control de descontaminación el cual estaba bajo una especie de masa gelatinosa tocando un código de activación escuchándose el sonido del aire que se ventilaba por los ductos limpiando la zona por completo en cuestión de minutos dejando todo completamente limpio. Sacándoles un susto cuando los tentáculos se movieron desaparecieron del agujero por donde salieron.

Libres de cualquier tipo de amenaza fueron a donde estaba una computadora central, donde estaban almacenados todos los reportes de las investigaciones realizadas en su misión de extracción del planeta x y de los recursos minerales que se encontraron en ese planeta, encontrándose con algo clave, las infecciones, las mutaciones que pudieron surgir y que surgieron en cada tripulante del Otonokizaka tenían que ver con una sola cosa: "El arca" y eso no era todo, además de que de ese planeta existían criaturas salvajes con las descripciones similares a cada ser que se han enfrentado hasta ahora, que podían incubarse en seres vivientes para reproducirse con más facilidad, propagándose una pandemia que tenía un solo fin, la aniquilación de todo lo viviente, el arca era la llave que según los informes era lo que los mantenía cautivos en ese planeta, a raya, llegando a la conclusión de que su extracción por parte de la Dra Nishikino y los suyos solo desato la catástrofe.

Y ahora que hacemos…. Capitán… — Umi estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, ese golpe había sido demasiado duro de asimilar.

Debemos ir con Honoka y las demás… estoy segura que si unimos las piezas de este rompecabezas… podremos encontrar como poder acabar con esta masacre…. Démonos prisa…. — Guardo todos los informes, en un dispositivo microSD para enseñárselo a su líder cuando se reencuentren.

Una señal entro en el intercomunicador de las chicas escuchándose la voz de la peli jengibre, preocupada por su estado actual.

Nozomi… ¡¿están bien?! — Gritando con desesperación quería una respuesta al momento... —

Si… capitán Honoka…. Hemos desinfectado el centro de investigación del Otonokizaka… tuvimos contratiempos… pero estamos bien, gracias a dios — Su voz estaba apagada y temerosa, su semblante estaba desquebrajado, sin emoción alguna.

Capitán…. ¿Segura está bien? — Rin se acercó mirándole con preocupación y tristeza, al igual que Umi.

Las veré a todas en el comedor de la nave, debe haber provisiones…. Eso espero…. Ahí reuniremos toda nuestra información. estoy segura que podremos armar todo este cuadro terrorífico y encontrar el origen de esta… masacre, Lilly White, BiBi… las veremos ahí… tengan cuidado… cambio y fuera—

Con la trasmisión terminada, solamente les quedo reunirse con las demás en el comedor para poder reunir todo lo que han obtenido para finalmente darle pies y cabeza a esto, aumentado sus posibilidades de sobrevivir y acabar con esta pesadilla de una maldita vez.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: En el siguiente capítulo se atarán cabos sueltos, la mayoría de preguntas que ellas tienen serán respondidas y recuerden esto: si las cosas ya están mal, siempre pueden ser peor, esto está muy lejos de terminar, "El arca" y esas criaturas… son solamente el comienzo… eso no es lo peor que se encontró en el planeta X, se los aseguro y ese "algo" les hará ver el infierno en esa nave, se los prometo… nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V. Incursión, atando cabos sueltos**

Cada sub unidad al haber terminado su misión de recolección de información, tomaron rumbo al comedor del hangar tomando una vía sumamente segura, quizás la única opción factible que les diera un poco de ventaja sobre esas criaturas que las cazaban a sol y a sombra, la verdad el enfrentarlas había sido una tarea sumamente difícil, dejando estragos tanto en su fuerza de voluntad, tanto a nivel psicológico: "El sistema de monorrieles. Las capitanas de sus respectivas unidades: Honoka, Eli y Nozomi manifestaban un cierto semblante serio, pero con demasiadas dudas… mismas que tan pronto se reunieran las nueve serian respondidas.

Printemps, Lilly White y BiBi estaban acercándose al punto de encuentro divisándose cada monorriel acercándose por 3 puntos distintos, cuando estos pararon las puertas se abrieron mirándose las 9 tripulantes de μ's mientras salían de esos medios de transporte para caminar en silencio hacia el comedor que estaba enfrente de ellas entrando a un enorme salón donde otra vez habían luces chirriantes, el edor a putrefacción no tanto como antes, la sensación de ser observadas no había disminuido ni tan solo un poco. Sentándose en una mesa cuadrada las nueve chicas comenzaron a poner cosas que habían obtenido: municiones, reportes de investigaciones, botiquines e inyecciones para tratar cualquier tipo de herida, la castaña saco un dispositivo portátil para que al apretar un botón se proyectara un holograma hacia una pared para que pudieran ver lo que ellas obtuvieron de la cabina del capitán.

Chicas…. debo decirles… esto… somos quizás las únicas aquí en esta nave a parte de esas criaturas…. porque todos…. posiblemente todos están muertos…. — la peli jengibre cerraba los puños con fuerza tensándose — Dudo que ella siga viva…. —

Al parecer hubo un brote de un virus alienígena que tiene que ver con esto — Tecleando su dispositivo la castaña les mostro un obelisco negro con varias líneas que parecían un código tenia forma de espiral con 3 picos — Esto según los informes del capitán se le denomina "el arca" —

Esta cosa al parecer manda ondas magnéticas que atraen a estas criaturas que se reproducen alimentándose e incubándose de células muertas… es como una especie de antena que los atrae y exterminan todo en su camino son simplemente carroñeros — Prosiguió Nozomi mientras mostraba unos informes científicos realizados a ese dispositivo, notándose completamente tensa en su semblante, incomoda

Mi madre…. la doctora Nishikino… entro en contacto con esa cosa por lo que muestras… y le hizo tener alucinaciones… entre más investigaba más creía que "dios" le encomendó desarrollar el ADN para poder crear ser humanos… pero solo logro crear más de esas cosas… trayendo muerte, locura y la posible extinción de la raza humana — Chasqueaba los dientes y cerraba los puños sintiendo impotencia la pelirroja que no tenía cara para ver ni a la peli gris y pelinegra.

La madre de Maki es la responsable de la muerte de mi madre... y de la muerte… de la madre de Kotori…. — No lo pensó… soltó ese dardo envenenado que impacto de lleno en el corazón de la peligris que estaba temblando y bufando como un toro.

Kotori… por favor cálmate…. — La peli azul, la chica más cercana a ella se acercó para tomarle de los hombros sintiendo como se tensaba todo su cuerpo, en cualquier momento presentía que iba a estallar en cólera contra Maki.-

Primeramente, la misión del Otonokizaka era descubrir si el planeta X era un planeta en el cual se pudiera sustentar vida en algún futuro, varias investigaciones de minerales, humedad, toxicidad y cantidad de aire dieron pie a esta hipótesis, ese planeta era un 99% seguro de ser poblado por cualquier especie viviente, la raza humana en este caso… pero las investigaciones de la doctora y sus colaboradores les llevo a encontrar esta cosa que al extraerla del planeta solo atrajeron a esos Necromorfos… ese el nombre clave que les han dado a estas… "cosas"… otros hallazgos que encontraron… — Pidiéndole Rin a la castaña que introdujera un pequeño puerto USB en su dispositivo mostraría la imagen de una pintura de ese obelisco que emitía una luz rojiza mientras esas criaturas estaban alrededor de esa cosa. — Que al parecer "El arca" proviene de otro lugar, se desconoce su antigüedad o quienes la crearon, pero al parecer les da fuerza a estas cosas para seguir reproduciéndose —

La peli gris ya no lo aguanto más, se lanzó hacia la pelirroja y embistiéndola la tomo con ambas manos por el cuello comenzando a estrangularla estrellando su cabeza consecutivas veces contra la mesa, sorprendiendo a todas que forcejaron para separarlas. Lágrimas, rabia, frustración era lo que en esos ojos color miel se veía, la madre de su compañera había asesinado a la suya a sangre fría, irracional y fuera de si seguía golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa reclamándole una y otra vez porque su madre había hecho eso… si eran amigas, porque asesinar a un ser querido de una forma tan cruel y despiadada.

¡Tu madre es una maldita asesina! — Gritaba y rompía en llanto Kotori que prosiguió a golpear con el puño cerrado las mejillas de Maki que intentaba de todo para defenderse, pero la fuerza y el coraje fueron mayor en la contraria.

La desesperación se acumuló en el entorno mientras las 2 chicas se peleaban y las demás trataban de separarla inútilmente tomando la decisión la capitana de ese grupo tomar un rifle de asalto jalando el gatillo disparando hacia los aires para crear un estruendo que las aturdiera para que se separaran logrando su objetivo ya que todas se fueron bajo la mesa escondiéndose llenas de miedo, en completo pánico. Estaba consciente de que esa situación era desalentadora, también que ese obelisco, artefacto o antena que estaba dentro de la nave debía ser devuelto a ese planeta. Nunca debieron haberlo sacado, al parecer era un dispositivo el cual mantenía a raya a esos seres.

Esa especie eran depredadores que podrían exterminar la vida del universo si no se les detenía, ahora no solamente su misión era sobrevivir, si no también encontrar esa cosa y fuera como fuera devolverla a su lugar de origen del cual jamás debió haber salido.

Chicas…. puedo entender que tengan miedo, puedo entender tu molestia Kotori como también tu impotencia Maki, pero por desgracia debemos evitar que esta cosa, que esas cosas salgan de esta nave…. debemos encontrar el modo para transportar "El arca" hacia el planeta X… según los planos de la nave hay una bodega en el área de motores donde hay bombas con la suficiente capacidad de hacer estallar este hangar y no dejar rastro alguno —

La madre de Maki sigue viva…. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? es claro que debemos evitar que nos mate o que mande más de esas cosas a detenernos porque ella es quien tiene el control sobre los necromorfos aparte de ese obelisco— La pequeña pelinegra estaba cruzada de brazos con un semblante indiferente.

Yo me encargare de ella… debo vengar la muerte de mi madre…. — Más calmada Kotori tomaba una cortadora de plasma y la cargaba mirando con determinación a las demás, con el firme de deseo de hacer que la asesina de su madre pagara por ello.

¡Es mi madre! ¡No voy a permitir que la mates! Puedo salvarla… Aun puedo hacerlo… —

Bajo la mirada la ojivioleta que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo cayendo lagrimas hacia el mismo mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, esa situación la tenía en una encrucijada, por un lado, estaba el deseo de que su madre tuviera una cura y que dejara de hacer esas cosas, por otro lado, el hecho de que debía pagar por su crimen, teniendo que matarla incluso ella misma de ser necesario, su corazón le dolía mucho porque ni ella misma sabía que debía hacer. De repente una onda electromagnética produjo un sonido agudo que las aturdiría tomándose la cabeza, un incesante dolor de cabeza las taladraría fuertemente tumbándolas de golpe gritando en gran agonía escuchándose una voz ronca, inhumana dirigiéndose a ellas mientras todo les daba vueltas, parecía que todo a su alrededor temblaba.

 _Ustedes… no pueden detener lo que se está creando aquí…. no pueden detener el futuro de su especie, su evolución renacerá de su extinción, resistirse o detenernos solo será una pérdida de tiempo —_

Frías y tétricas palabras provenientes de alguien a quien no venían, como si les estuviera hablando telepáticamente, pero sentía que una extraña entidad o fuerza estaba ahí dentro de esa nave, pero ninguna pudo si quiera ver algo que les dijera que estuviera presente el ser o persona de la cual provenía esa voz.

 _Esa mujer será nuestra mensajera y ejecutora… Ella nos ha dado libertad al extraer nuestra prisión de ese planeta… ahora es hora de que termine su trabajo —_

Lentamente el dolor desaparecería, todo dejaría de darles vuelta respirando para tranquilizarse tomándose la cabeza para intentar recobrar la compostura, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? acaso quien estaba maquinando eso les había dado una advertencia de no persistir en su misión, que solamente encontrarían muerte si seguían…. o si seguían serian sacrificadas para que una nueva especie humana "evolucionada" renaciera y pudiera tomar su lugar en el universo, sin duda alguna habían experimentado una especie de conexión psíquica con el causante de esa masacre y de las atrocidades que estaban por venir.

Todas se miraron confundidas tomando sus cosas para emprender la retirada de esa zona, alertas a lo que pudiera pasar, Honoka le pediría a Hanayo que usara el mapa del Otonokizaka para poder detectar la posible ubicación de ese obelisco que no tardo encontrar ya que se encontraba en la cubierta de vuelo, pero estaban demasiado lejos aún. Para llegar a esa zona debían atravesar prácticamente toda la nave, pero ¿No hay otra opción o sí?

¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntaba Eli muy nerviosa para que negarlo, entre más estaban ahí dentro su terror aumentaba enormemente.

Quizás… "El arca" quiere impedirnos que le llevemos a su lugar de origen o algo mucho peor a eso…. — Decía con mucha incertidumbre en su sentir Honoka que alistaba su arma junto a las demás para salir del comedor hacia un monorriel.

Todas se adentraron a uno encendiéndose para empezar a andar nuevamente ahora su destino era el área de motores era un atajo para poder llegar a la cubierta de vuelo, ninguna entendía porque había tomado el atajo prácticamente más largo para llegar a la cubierta de vuelo, pero la capitana de la nave minera tenía que tener la certeza de que su querida Tsubasa quien estaba encargada de esa área estuviera viva o estuviera muerta. Después de eso ya no habría vuelta atrás fuese cual fuese el resultado de esa pequeña búsqueda, el transcurso del camino fue silencioso mientras miradas dudosas, aterradas e impotentes se daban unas a otras, escuchando el crujir del metal, el gruñido de esas cosas acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ellas. A medio camino miraron con horror algo que estaba obstruyendo el camino: Una gran serpiente gigante o monstruo anfibio ya que poseía 2 grandes púas como aletas, una gran cola, un rostro físicamente craneal ya que no tenía piel solo los huesos craneales sobresaliendo 2 ojos completamente negros.

Hanayo intento detener el vehículo, pero la bestia al darse cuenta del movimiento hacia su ubicación levanto medio cuerpo y tan solo basto un zarpazo con su gran púa para voltear con completa brutalidad el monorriel haciendo que todas salieran disparadas hacia un costado. Ya que pasaban por un puente con un precipicio a los costados todas caerían en picada hacia un pozo golpeando sus cuerpos contra el frio metal del suelo estando sorpresivamente vivas.

Desgraciadamente Honoka había caído lejos de sus demás compañeras, a duras penas pudo levantarse, teniendo una cortada en el cráneo de la cual emanaría sangre intentando acercarse a ellas para socorrerlas, mala idea porque ese necromorfo se volteo y rugiendo violentamente se aventaría contra ella embistiéndola para estrellarla contra una pared la cual rompió con su propio cuerpo cayendo de nuevo al suelo, de paso quebró una columna que mantenía el techo firme y rota esta muchos escombros le caerían encima nublando su visión totalmente siendo sepultada bajo grandes cantidades de metal pesado algo que su cuerpo no podría resistir mucho

¿Sería su tumba ese lugar?

Honoka… no puedes darte aun por vencida…. te necesitan tus compañeras… yo te necesito… —

Una voz le hablaba de manera tenue y cálida, antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver una figura acercarse a ella, logrando ver nuevamente esos iris esmeraldas que tanto deseaba ver, ese cabello corto castaño y figura pequeña. La había encontrado… o la había encontrado a ella más bien…

Tsubasa…. Estas vivas…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Mas terror, más suspenso, más drama y revelaciones han dado resultado a esto… un pequeño spoiler: Nico, Kotori y Maki se reencontrarán con sus madres en siguientes capítulos, como leyeron arriba Tsubasa y Honoka se reencontraron ahora les dejo esta pregunta: ¿Tsubasa será una ilusión como lo serán las madres de Nico y Kotori? porque aún no ha muerto la madre de la pelirroja tsundere n.n, dejen sus opiniones… nos veremos en el siguiente review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI. Sus más profundos temores, ¿Serán reales o una simple ilusión?**

Vamos… Honoka… Levántate, no hay tiempo…. —

La voz comenzaba a ser más insistente mientras la peli jengibre estaba aún aturdida por aquel violento golpe de ese necromorfo gigantesco, pudo ver como sus demás compañeras huían en el monorriel dejando a su enemigo atrás logrando tranquilizarse por un momento levantando la mirada hacia quien estaba enfrente de ella, esos ojos esmeraldas, esa sonrisa autosuficiente y ese semblante determinado eran inconfundibles. Sus emociones estuvieron a punto de colapsar al encontrarse nuevamente con su querida Tsubasa a quien le extendió la mano que al momento del tacto se sentía totalmente fría algo extraño, pero le restó importancia de momento ya que lo más importante es que ella estaba viva sana y salva levantándose del suelo tomando su arma corriendo hacia un pequeño ducto de ventilación al cual se metieron rápidamente cerrando la reja detrás de ellas para que no les persiguieran más de esas cosas. Ahora lo que la capitana de μ's sentía era duda ¿Cómo es que había logrado sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo es que seguía físicamente bien solamente tenía algunos rasguños y la ropa rasgada?, ¿Habría mas sobrevivientes en ese infierno llamado Otonokizaka?, todas esas cuestiones se formularon en su mente mientras a gatas se movían por ese pequeño túnel.

Tsubasa… ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste todo este tiempo? — Inquirió Honoka esperando la respuesta de la castaña que no tardó en responder.

Después del brote de necromorfos y que el arca llegara a Otonokizaka tuve que usar mi instinto para sobrevivir, Honoka… ¿Por qué? — Respondió de forma serena viendo al final del túnel otra reja.

¿Hay más sobrevivientes? — Volvió a preguntar la peli jengibre.

Ustedes, Yo, la doctora Nishikino solamente Honoka —

Su miedo se hizo realidad con esa respuesta, nadie más había sobrevivido a esa infección y la inminente masacre siendo increíble de pensar que la codicia y ambición de las personas han provocado que solamente haya muertes, guerras sin sentido, envidias, ansias de poder. Finalmente, al salir del ducto llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en el cual había una pequeña cama y algunas pertenecías de la castaña quien se sentaría en la cama mirando a Honoka con su expresión indescifrable y ciertamente con miedo que al notarlo lentamente le sonrió tomándole la mano cálidamente acercándole a ella.

Honoka, tranquila… todo esto debe solucionarse…. pueden devolver el obelisco al planeta o simplemente aceptar que esos seres pueden hacernos evolucionar… al final nosotros decidiremos nuestro destino — Nuevamente la sensación de frio se mantuvo en la piel de la otra chica que solo vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalones de ingeniero y botas.

¿Me dices que debemos aceptar que esa cosa nos mate? Oyes lo que dices Tsubasa…. — Claramente molesta se soltaría de su mano para verla recostarse en la cama mientras apoyaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

¿Estás bien? — La preocupación de la líder de μ's se incrementaría ante su actitud errática de la otra chica sentándose a su lado, sintiendo una sensación extraña recorrerle la espalda produciéndole escalofríos.

Descuida Honoka…. solamente deseo salir de aquí… volver a sentirme viva eso es todo… — Sus palabras solamente lograban confundir a Honoka a cada segundo, no comprendía ni sus palabras o el comportamiento errático de su querida castaña

Mientras tanto, caminando por pasillos que parecían un laberinto interminable estaban alertas a cualquier otro ataque de los necromorfos, apuntando hacia cada esquina que cruzaban con sus armas y si uno aparecía le llenarían de plomo instantáneamente. Todas pensaban en su líder de la cual se vieron forzadas a abandonarla sintiendo una enorme culpa por ello, pero por otro lado estaban conscientes de que se las arreglaría sola porque era alguien intrépida y que sabía cuidarse sola.

Llegando a la cubierta de extracción, una zona donde había un sinfín de máquinas las cuales servían para extraer cualquier tipo de mineral del planeta X, había más contenedores a su alrededor y como otras zonas anteriores a las que habían llegado esa sensación de ser vigiladas eran realmente persistente por lo que encendieron sus linternas para ver hacia todos lados encontrándose más cuerpos descuartizados y otros enteros ensangrentados. Recorrieron las 7 los alrededores de esa cubierta se dieron cuenta de que era un gran cementerio de científicos y obreros porque la sangre estaba regada por el suelo, el techo y las paredes. De golpe y violentamente un aullido las alerto viéndose sobras correr entre los contenedores, como si asomaran la cara para cuando apuntaban con la luz misteriosamente se esfumaban.

Estén alertas… todas…. — La rubia caminaba con sumo cuidado de no tocar nada y así llamar a esas cosas.

No den un paso en falso, no gasten munición… quien sabe que sean estas cosas… pero seguramente son peligrosas — Esta vez fue la peli morada quien se dirigió a las demás.

Sigilosamente se movían viendo una puerta corrediza la cual tenía el sistema de bloqueo activado y el control de acceso destrozado como si hubiera sido arrancado por completo o destruido de un golpe… quizás con garras, la salida estaba cerca así que no debían perder ni un solo segundo porque sería su fin si eso sucedía. A tan solo pocos metros de distancia de la salida vieron una silueta parada encorvada que al apuntarle con sus lámparas vieron lo atroz que era su fisonomía: su cabeza parecía a la de un animal, alargada hacia adelante con grandes dientes y unos ojos alargados como de reptil, 3 garras en cada mano, como si fuera la combinación de un reptil y un velociraptor.

Rápidamente comenzaron a rodearles más de esas cosas disparando sus rifles de impulsos, así como sus cortadoras de plasma, pero velozmente y con una agilidad sorprendente corrían entre los contenedores evadiendo los disparos, haciendo un circulo entre las 8 para tener las espaldas cubiertas evitando ser sorprendidas, reiniciándose nuevamente el acecho de esas criaturas volvieron a detonar sus armas inútilmente ya que ninguno había caído. Desesperándose ante la desventaja táctica y en posición recordaron que tenían cartuchos de energía cinética para ralentizarlos incluso para tomar objetos con descargas eléctricas, acto seguido cargaron cada una un cartucho en sus trajes.

Tenemos 2 opciones usar la energía cinética para lanzar objetos como proyectiles o simplemente para detener su paso un breve momento, pero suficiente para matarlos — Mencionaba la peli azul seria y determinada apuntando hacia todos lados.

Alertas todas…— Exclamaba la pelinegra escuchándose como se acercaban hacia ellas rodeándolas.

Dicho y hecho se comenzaron a abalanzar nuevamente hacia ellas, usando la cinética unas para golpearlos con objetos como si fueran proyectiles para después volarles los sesos a quemarropa, otras solamente los ralentizaron para cortarle sus brazos y piernas evitando que se levantaran nuevamente pero el numero era impresionante y en una brecha corrieron rápidamente abriéndose camino a tiros y con descargas de energía derribando a cada uno de sus atacantes hasta que finalmente lograron llegar al otro lado de la puerta que al cerrarse una garra de esas cosas fue degollada de la extremidad cayendo a un lado de esas chicas quien estaban con los nervios de punta. Cada segundo que transcurría parecía que descendían más a un infierno el cual tarde o temprano terminaría por consumirlas o volverlas completamente locas. Fuera de peligro siguieron al área de cargamento encontrándose con un entorno que las dejaría completamente sin palabras.

¿Esa es el arca?... ¿Acaso? — Decía Rin quien tenía una perfecta O formada en su mandíbula.

Un obelisco rojo de 2 picos que estaban entrelazados como una cadena de ADN yacía suspendido en el aire agarrado de una grúa magnética, dicho monumento estaba encerrado en una vitrina de cristal, pero eso no sería todo lo que encontrarían ahí, ciertas chicas, Kotori y Nico verían con sus propios ojos algo que ninguna de las 2 podría dar crédito.

Sus madres estaban delante de ellas, pero aparentemente solamente ellas podrían verlas y por lo tanto ambas no pudieron evitar las lágrimas gritando al unísono.

¡Madre! —

 _[Nico… tu puedes devolverme a la vida…. solo tienes que activar el arca… y volveremos a estar juntas]_

 _ **[Kotori… mi pequeña…. devuélveme a la vida…. es necesario que se activen las 9 lunas rojas en un alineamiento lunar que ocurrirá en 72 horas… lleven el arca a la primera luna solo asi podremos revivir la almirante Yazawa y yo]**_

¿Esa cosa es el arca? — Preguntaba Nico con duda mirando aquel obelisco

 _[Es una réplica que la doctora Nishikino pretende llevar a la tierra, pero no servirá de nada… es inestable si la activa en la tierra, será el fin de todo… todo… ]_

Es peligroso… ¿Madre? — Con miedo decía Kotori ante su madre quien lucía con ropa ensangrentada y una cicatriz desde su cuello hasta abajo.

 _ **[Deberán evitar que los necromorfos las maten ya que al mover el arca de su posición las seguirán para matarlas ya que emite una señal que los atraerá. cuento contigo hija mía]**_

Debemos destruir la réplica… ¿No es asi? — Mirándola apretaba los puños la menor pelinegra.

 _[Solo eviten que la réplica salga hacia la tierra a toda costa, la original debe ser llevada a su lugar de origen solo asi será destruida… y por favor… no dejen que el Leviathan las atrape o las convertirá en una de esas cosas o peor usara sus mentes para cumplir sus metas]_

¿Qué sucederá con la doctora Nishikino…? no nos hará eso fácil…. — Ambas bajaron la mirada ante esa interrogante viendo a sus madres sonreír con ternura.

 **[Mátala]**

 _[Asesínala Nico…. es un títere del Leviathan]_

De la nada y como si hubieran salido de un trance ambas despertaron estando a pocos metros de la réplica del arca original, mirándose confundidas ambas mientras las otras no sabían porque estaban delante de esa cosa mirándola con sumo detenimiento hablando cosas que ni siquiera entendían, estaban asustándolas a todas volteando hacia ellas lentamente caminaron saliendo del lugar mientras las otras 6 las seguían desconcertadas por completo, no entendían que demonios había ocurrido con ellas en ese momento pero ellas mismas se los haría saber en ese momento.

Chicas… esa cosa no es el arca real, es una réplica hecha por la madre de Maki… pretende llevarla a la tierra para que el brote se extienda por todo el planeta, pero es tan inestable que lo destruirá con todo y sus habitantes — Nico dijo de manera fría mientras sus compañeras se alarmaban.

La original debe ser encontrada, llevarla a la primer luna roja… 1 de 9 solamente asi podremos evitar que esa cosa siga creando más necromorfos… solo tenemos 72 horas para lograrlo— Kotori exclamo con calma y determinación.

Consternadas por su repentino cambio de actitud de ambas, Maki se acercó hacia ellas para preguntar sobre su madre, además quería saber cómo es que sabían eso.

Que sucederá con mi madre… ¿La mataran? — Un gesto triste se formó en su mirada desviándola evitando las ganas de llorar.

Ella es un títere de "Leviathan" — Respondió la pelinegra a la inquietud de la pelirroja.

Ninguna entendía de lo que estaban hablando ellas 2, pero ya las cosas ahí dentro eran demasiado dementes y fuera de toda normalidad además si eso les ayudaba a poder evitar que esas cosas se propagaran por toda la galaxia, lo harían sin importar el precio que debieran pagar para lograrlo, teniendo un solo objetivo: Destruir ambas arcas, la réplica y la real, solo asi podrían asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana como especie, asi como la vida existente en el resto del universo.

Si la doctora Nishikino intervenía, ella seria eliminada de la misión sin titibuear…. con gusto la peli gris y pelinegra lo harían sin remordimiento alguno. Solamente quedaba una sola pregunta por responder ¿Quién o qué era Leviathan? ¿Acaso seria el dueño de esa voz tétrica que las aturdió tiempo atrás?, ¿Seria algún tipo de ente necromorfo superior que es racional o que posee cierto control sobre sí mismo o sobre los demás?, ¿Su intención sería acaso detonar el arca falsa en la tierra y alimentarse de la vida de ese planeta o usar la verdadera para infectar hasta los confines más recónditos con la galaxia quedando solamente su especie como la única que rija y tenga control en el cosmos?

Tantas preguntas… pocas posibles respuestas prudentes….

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: En este capítulo esta revelado el origen de toda esa pesadilla, tienen como poder detener la infección, la situación aquí ¿Cuánto serian capaz de sacrificar por el bien de sus semejantes? ¿Lo lograrán o morirán en el intento?, descúbranlo en lo que resta de la historia… ahora ¿Cómo van con el mensaje secreto? ya le han encontrado hilo o todavía no… sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII. Desesperanza en la guardería, una muerte anunciada**

El arca roja era una seria amenaza, pero no había tiempo que perder para las tripulantes de μ's ahora la prioridad era encontrar la arca negra para llevarla a la luna ruja donde se el mal de ese obelisco podía ser sellado para siempre aunque el tramo aún era largo y desconocían donde podría estar localizada la original por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a Hanayo para poder localizarla usando un rastreador que conecto a la réplica con unos cables comenzando a realizar algunos cálculos matemáticos en los cuales las ondas magnéticas de ambos obeliscos estarían emitiéndose al unísono para cuadrar una ruta la cual pudieran seguir para encontrarla. Lo único que no tenía previsto la castaña era que la original se encontraba en la cubierta de vuelo de hangar abriendo los ojos con claro asombro mirando a las demás chicas que estaban expectantes a las palabras que esta pudiera darles a continuación.

No puede ser…. — los ojos violetas de la hacker estaban impactados.

¿Qué sucede Hanayo? — La segunda al mando y líder de la sub – unidad BiBi se acercó a la susodicha observando lo mismo que estaba viendo y que la tenía tan asombrada — Esta… ahí…. entonces… aún existe esperanza…—

¿Qué sucede Hanayo, Eli? — La peli azul se acercaba a ella con cierta duda en su semblante.

Tranquilamente su compañera les mostro a los 6 restantes en donde se encontraba la original comenzando a sonreír con alivio, su boleto de salida y su objetivo estaban en el mismo lugar así su misión tendría un final, pero no debían celebrar demasiado temprano porque en el camino debían pasar por la guarderia, la sala de máquinas, y finalmente cubierta de vuelo. Por lo que tomaron sus armas comenzando a salir del lugar donde estaban para subir por un ascensor en el cual no tenia y las únicas luces que brillaban en la de los controles pasando algunos minutos para finalmente llegar a la primer zona: "La guarderia".

Podría decirse que era un lugar tranquilo y apacible donde se podía respirar el aire pacífico y maternal si no fuera por el hecho de que todo estaba pies arriba, había rastros de sangre por doquier, no había ni una sola luz que iluminara el lugar, comenzando a caminar por la zona recorriendo algunos cubículos que eran pequeños salones donde personas jugaban con niños ya que habían mesas y juguetes regados por el suelo pero los rastros de sangre se esparcían por cada rincón además de que ese olor a muerte al que ya estaban acostumbradas era sumamente pesado poco a poco fueron viendo cada cuarto, cada puerta pero no encontraron algo que pudiera representar cierto peligro.

Al parecer… el lugar está en completa soledad…. — Decía una peli morada que era seguida por sus subordinadas.

¿Aquí había niños cierto?... ¿Qué sucedería con ellos? — Inocentemente una peli naranja que caminaba sigilosamente iluminando cada rincón con una lámpara en mano y apuntando con su arma tenía esa duda

Dios santo… de tan solo imaginarlo… me da escalofríos…. — La pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar en sus pequeños hermanos pequeños, pero a la vez escalofríos de pensar que los niños de este lugar pudieron haber resultado muertos de las peores maneras o simplemente transformados en esas criaturas.

De la nada escucharon el balbuceo de un bebe sacándoles un susto que casi les hace tener un infarto en ese lugar, dicho sonido provenía de la pequeña sala de cunas donde los recién nacidos eran observados por unos días antes de ser llevados a la guarderia y acelerando el paso las chicas llegaron a un pasillo el cual al fondo tenía un cristal a lo ancho de la pared, era la parte trasera en la cual los padres podrían observar a sus bebes en sus cunas pero lo que encontraron ahí fue algo que en sus vidas desearían si tuvieran la oportunidad de ser madres. Una escena traumatizante para cualquiera que no tuviera las agallas que a la fuerza habían tenido ya ellas que sacar, específicamente de una mujer que estaba portando un atuendo como el de una enfermera pero estaba todo lleno de sangre, como su piel y en sus brazos cargaba a un bebe claramente infectado por ese virus que había matado a la mayoría de tripulantes ya que su piel estaba completamente gris, tenía llagas en varias partes de su cuerpo y una pústula amarilla en su espalda que daba la certeza de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar horrorizadas de tan solo pensar lo que pudiera pasar.

Y como se negaban a creer eso paso de un momento a otro siendo algo difícil completamente de procesar, pero antes escucharon la voz de esa mujer con cariño y ternura, pero obviamente en su mirada ya no había nada de brillo era como si estuviera perdida o hueca simplemente.

Ya no llores, pequeño… aquí estoy yo para cuidarte…. descuida…. —

Al acercarlo a su pecho para arrullarlo la pústula en su espalda comenzó a inflarse completamente hasta que la presión de esta ya no pudo explotando y de paso llevándose a esa mujer con ella llenando el cristal de los restos y entrañas de la enfermera tiñendo todo de rojo y jugos gástricos, tanto había sido el impacto de esa muerte que Nico se caería de espaldas, Maki estaba estupefacta con un tic en el ojo, Eli caía de rodillas mirando hacia el cristal que estaba bañado en sangre, ellas habían reaccionado así porque la rubia y pelinegra tenían hermanos pequeños y la pelirroja porque a pesar de ser un bebe, era inhumano verlo morir de esa manera tan sangrienta e inverosímil.

Chicas…. debemos salir de aquí… en definitiva esta zona no es segura — Decía la líder de Lilly White quien tomaba del brazo a la rubia.

Nico… vámonos…. ya oíste a Nozomi — La peli gris tomaba de la mano a la menor para llevársela junto a las demás.

Corrieron de ese pasillo para volver a la guarderia, pero en medio del camino que les llevaría a la salida se encontraría con una pequeña figura humanoide de espaldas sin cabello, desnuda, de complexión delgada y con la piel pálida. Rin lentamente con enorme miedo fue la única que con su rifle de asalto en mano decidió acercarse a esa "cosa" mientras podría escuchar las palabras de sus compañeras suplicándole que le diera un tiro y que se quitara de estupideces, pero ella quería comprobar que era algún humano sobreviviente, que error tan mal monumental. Porque al momento de tomar su hombro y voltearlo hacia ella lo que se encontró fue a un monstruo pequeño con 3 garras en sus manos, los ojos completamente negros y con la nariz sumida contra sus fosas nasales que chillo casi dejándola sorda que tuvo que alejarse de él. En cambio, el infante monstruoso comenzó a correr hasta encaramarse en una pared mientras de quien sabe dónde más de esos niños comenzaban a salir de todos lados por los ductos de ventilación, rompiendo las paredes metálicas e incluso del suelo.

¡Mierda! Sabía que no era una buena idea ir a la sala de incubadoras… — La pelirroja comenzaba a dispararle a esas cosas que comenzaban a aventársele y saltar para prensarle encima.

¡No dejen que esas cosas las logren tocar porque seguramente las habrán de descuartizar…— La rubia usaba la energía cinética de su armadura para lanzarles cosas intentando detenerlas

Oh no… Chicas, la caballería pesada viene… por enfrente… — Mas de esos bebes con pústulas se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas.

¡Miren hay una puerta por ahí! debe llevar a una salida alternativa! — Fue la voz de Umi quien señalo a esa salida.

Todas las chicas sin perder tiempo corrieron en dirección a su salida disparando a diestra y siniestra con sus cortadoras de plasma y sus rifles de asalto cortando las cabezas como extremidades de los niños, disparando a las pústulas de los bebes lo más lejos de ellas para que la onda expansiva de la explosión no las hiciera pedazos habiendo atravesado la puerta estando ya del otro lado Hanayo nuevamente uso uno de sus artefactos que era un pequeño tipo de báculo metálico largo con una aguja en la punta el cual atravesaría el control de esa puerta para en cuestión de segundos sellarla impidiendo que esas cosas pasaran a su ubicación. Respirando aliviadas darían la media vuelta para encontrarse con algo sumamente peor.

Eran pequeñas bolas que estaban pegadas en el suelo que les impedían dar un paso porque estaban regadas por todo el suelo, Nozomi usando los analizadores de niveles de toxicidad pudo darse cuenta que eran 100% radiactivos además de adentro de cada bola se encontraba otra más pequeña que tenía tentáculos que se movían, quizás pequeños parásitos incubadores, no tenían a donde escapar… la muerte era segura para ellas.

No hay… salida…. estamos… muertas… — Por primera vez desde que se conocían la alegre y dulce Nozomi estaba llena de miedo, temiendo que fuera su fin.

Debe haber una salida…. demonios… debe haberla— La desesperación de Eli era más que evidente buscando por todos lados una salida.

Qué demonios es eso…— Dijo Kotori asustado mirando hacia todos lados.

De la nada en el techo se formaría un hueco cayendo una figura gigantesca y con aspecto escasamente humano fácil 3 metros de altura, corpulenta con una garra afilada en vez de medio brazo del codo para abajo, con un aspecto asqueroso con dientes y tentáculos sobresaliendo de su boca quien rugía furiosa al encarar a las chicas que apuntaron temblando de miedo porque esa cosa sí que las podría hacer pedazos en ese momento, sus cuerpos estaban respondiendo al latente pánico que les hacía sentir esa cosa frente a ellas que de golpe comenzó a correr desquiciada pero se detuvo en seco al escucharse una orden pronunciada por alguien, una voz que muchas reconocerían en ese momento apareciendo detrás de ese monstruo la madre de Maki portando solamente su bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, no parecía sufrir ningún tipo mutación o alteración física pero su rostro estaba increíblemente endeble e incorruptible.

Detente…. —

La mujer dio unos pasos delante de la criatura mirándolas fijamente cruzándose de brazos.

Chicas…. de este lugar no habrá salida…. al menos vivas, ya que encontraron el arca roja ayúdenme a llevarla a la tierra — Con descaro exclamaba con seriedad.

¿Y qué sucederá con nosotras si accedemos?, ¿Qué sucederá con la arca negra? — Fue Kotori la que lanzo dichas interrogantes.

El arca negra regresará a nuestro creador, el decidirá si resguardarla o usar su consistencia para permitirme crear más arcas rojas para esparcirlas por todo el universo, piénsenlo… esto podría ser lo que necesitamos para llegar a otras partes del universo — Se jactaba de sus propias palabras con una sonrisa algo psicótica y carente de cordura.

Nosotras…. yo…. no te apoyaremos con esto… no si esto significa que la humidad sea erradicada— Su hija cerraba un puño con fuerza tomando su arma para apuntarle soltando un disparo de su cortadora de plasma, pero su criatura se interpuso cortándose su brazo en el transcurso.

Un gesto de decepción se formó en el rostro de la mayor pelirroja soltando un suspiro pesado escuchándose de sus labios: "Mátalas… al parecer no serán útiles" dándose media vuelta retirándose del lugar abriendo una compuerta secreta de ese lugar alejándose del lugar mientras ese monstruo volvía a regenera su brazo al instante causando que quedaran petrificadas totalmente siendo el primero objetivo la pelirroja pero una detonación de una granada impacto a la bestia a medio camino tirándola al suelo haciéndola pedazos pero en tan solo segundos comenzó a regenerarse lentamente. Todas comenzaron a correr hasta que abrieron la puerta con la ayuda de Hanayo volviéndola a sellar al instante, las otras criaturas estaban merodeando tranquilamente.

En completo silencio, con el corazón en la garganta se miraban unas a otra tratando de comprender que pasaba, pero algo estaba mal una faltaba y era una científica de Lilly White. La peli morada se había quedado detrás de la puerta para encarar a esa bestia carnívora que podía auto regenerarse por sí sola.

Eli al darse cuenta comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperada porque sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sentía pánico y un profundo miedo de perder a la única persona que le importaba más que a su vida misma, la única que podía entender sus miedos más profundos, su primer amiga, la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Huyan… por favor…. encuentren a Honoka y díganle que lo siento…. Elichi…. por favor… perdóname…. — Una pantalla holográfica dejaba verla mientras esa cosa se levantaba lentamente.

¡No, Nozomi!... ¡Sal de ahí! por amor de dios… te matara…. — Comenzando a derramar lágrimas cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de golpear la puerta. — No me dejes… te lo suplico… —

Elichi…. siempre estaré a tu lado…. aun estando muerta… estaré en tu corazón si mantienes los hermosos recuerdos de ambas juntas, solo no me olvides — La transmisión se cortó de golpe.

Lo siguiente fueron disparos, el rugir de la bestia explosiones y después un profundo… un tétrico silencio que significaba que esa chica alegre y optimista, que se caracterizaba por sonreír siempre había muerto de una manera honorable sacrificándose por las demás, dejándoles un sentimiento de vacío a las demás, un dolor tan profundo que les sería imposible superar esta perdida por un largo tiempo, pero su sacrificio no sería en vano. Debían irse de ahí lo más rápido posible pero antes una pantalla holográfica apareció con ese monstruo cubierto de sangre y con un charco con vísceras regadas por todos lados.

El cuerpo de su amiga caída estaba irreconocible, prácticamente no quedaba nada y la doctora Nishikino hablo sin siquiera verse su rostro.

Esta será su suerte, porque así lo quisieron…. mi cazador las rastreara y matara una por una, lenta y dolorosamente sin que puedan hacer nada…. lo cree de tal forma que se indestructible, es hora de que corran…. pequeñas… —

Volvió a cortarse la transmisión, no se decían nada solamente lloraban en silencio, pero ahora tenían muchas más razones para irse de ese infierno, matarían a esa mujer que carecía ya de sentido común o humanidad, pararían sus planes y destruirían al Leviathan, sin importar que se interponga en su camino. Cargando su arma Eli se levantó secando sus lágrimas comenzando a caminar rumbo a la horda de monstruos alienígenas que les impedían seguir su camino, exclamando con fortaleza y severidad.

Vámonos de aquí… debemos encontrar a nuestra líder, evitar que la arca roja salga de esta maldita nave y llevar la negra a la primer luna roja… y si tu madre Maki se interpone en mi camino voy a asesinarla, no me importa que sufras, que llores y que me odies por eso… voy a hacerla pedazos…. ¿He sido clara? — No había más que odio en sus palabras con un gesto frio en sus ojos celestes comenzando a correr abriéndose paso a tiro escuchándose esas cosas gritar furiosas y hambrientas de sangre.

Si…. capitán….—

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Me fue difícil matar a una de ellas, créanmelo, pero bueno así es como debía pasar y les adelante que otra más será infectada volviéndose una de esas cosas, una última desaparecerá misteriosamente en medio de una persecución. Otra cosa sumamente importante que quiero comentar es que el capítulo 11 será un Epilogo de tiempo después de lo que suceda al final que prometo será E – P – I – C – O y que será un pequeño prologo para lo que sería la segunda temporada de esta historia con el nombre -redoble de tambores con confeti- "Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis". La continuare hasta el miércoles y la dejare descansar mientras ordeno las ideas para la segunda temporada que llevo al menos un 15% ya avanzado, en fin espero disfruten este capítulo porque los siguientes uff van a ser una subida y bajada de emociones, nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII. Escapando hacia el mañana, tomando medidas suicidas**

La líder de la tripulación de μ's estaba en ese pequeño espacio donde su querida castaña estaba acostada en una cama sin decir nada, parecía estar esperando algo pero ¿Qué rayos era eso?, ¿Qué las encontraran o mataran? o peor convertirlas en esas cosas… o quizás ya había perdido la cordura estando expuesta a tantos niveles de radiación que podría haber ya trastornado su mente por completo pero era confuso porque se notaba como siempre había sido con ella desde que se conocieron en la base espacial Akihabara donde estaban sus familias porque ahí radicaba la base minera y de investigación de la cual debían acudir después de terminar la misión de exploración pero la actitud tan "pasiva" de la castaña ya le estaba cansando por completo por lo que se levantó y tomo sus cosas para irse de ahí. Pero dado que era un espacio en el cual no había puerta de salida tendría que usar un ducto de ventilación para moverse así que tomando una caja la puso en el suelo para usarla como base para llegar a la rejilla quitándola mientras Tsubasa se daba cuenta de ello levantándose para ayudarla sin decir nada subiéndose a un lado de la caja jalando entre ellas la rejilla hasta que finalmente cedió ayudándola nuevamente a Honoka para que se metiera dentro del ducto de ventilación.

Ve a la sala de máquinas Honoka, verifica si aún lo motores están funcionando para mover este maldito vejestorio, pero si no es así…. tomen tú y las demás la nave de emergencia en la cubierta de vuelo… huyan muy lejos de este lugar, ¿Me entendiste? — La mirada de ella se volvió apacible sonriendo de medio labio

No voy a dejarte aquí sola… toma mi mano, Tsubasa — Extendiendo su mano la peli jengibre la otra no accedió, tomando su arma ya que se escuchaban unos gritos acercándose al lugar, sería cuestión de tiempo para que la hallaran.

Te alcanzare cuando pueda… ahora vete… — Cerrando la única vía de escape muy a su pesar tuvo que hacerlo.

Yendo prácticamente a gatas alumbrándose con una lámpara que venía incluida con su ropa ilumino el camino tan estrecho que a duras penas podía moverse escuchando los disparos que probablemente provendrían de Tsubasa como los gritos y gruñidos de esas cosas hambrientas de sangre dudando en volver, pero se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y seguir adelante, debía confiar en ella en que la alcanzaría, que todo estaría bien pasara lo que pasara. Pasando un largo rato mientras se movía por ese espacio pequeño entre pasillos que subían y bajaban hasta que al final de uno pudo ver otra reja que probablemente era otra parte de la nave preguntándose si estaría fuera de peligro o tendría que abrirse a tiros para huir del lugar. La reja estaba atascada con una sustancia viscosa que se manchaba en sus manos que tuvo que acomodarse en posición horizontal para que a partir de patadas la aventara lejos arrastrándose hasta que cayó en algo suave pero demasiado húmedo fijándose en que todo el lugar estaba cubierto en una viscosa masa gelatinosa y putrefacta la cual tenía el sistema de los motores atascado sintiendo mucho asco ya que el olor estaba siendo demasiado penetrante en sus fosas nasales, tuvo que activar su armadura en que comenzó a salir de su ropa cubriendo su cabeza con casco para recobrar aire puro pudo notar como baba comenzaba a caer de arriba volteando por mero instinto encontrándose con una monstruosidad arriba suyo encaramada como un gato.

Creo que has venido a darme la bienvenida… no es así… — Sonando sarcástica saco su cortadora de plasma, no teniendo tiempo para disparar ya que esa cosa se le había tirado encima agarrándola con una pata.

Era una bestia gigantesca que tenía un rostro alargado con colmillos filosos y con una lengua afilada que sobresalía de su boca con un agujo con la punta que se abría en 4 como si fuera una flor mostrando otra boca con colmillos que al ver a su presa retorciéndose para tratar de escapar bajo la cabeza para que esa extremidad humectada de baba se pasara por todo el casco de Honoka que trataba de alcanzar su arma porque al momento de caerle encima la soltó. Estiraba su brazo para poder alcanzarla, pero era inútil, recordando que tenía aun esas granadas que disparaban laceres entre su arsenal así que sacando una la activo para lanzársela de lleno a la boca para de un golpe ¡Bam! explotarle en el interior desgarrando su mandíbula, pero aun siendo insuficiente para matarla, pero al menos sí lo era para liberarse de su agarre.

¡Trágate eso!, ¡Malnacido! —

Levantándose se alejó a una distancia considerable mientras esa monstruosidad volvía en si para verla con esos ojos dilatados y amarillos que estaban rabiosos, le había dejado la parte inferior de la mandíbula completamente destrozada pero su lengua bípeda estaba aún intacta, lanzándose al ataque con furia arrasaba con los escombros que había a su paso, pero ahora la capitana de la nava minera apuntaba a la bestia con su cortadora de plasma causándole laceraciones en todo su cuerpo pero no era suficiente para detenerla sufriendo una embestida que la aventaría contra una pared corriendo a toda velocidad clavando sus garras en los costados de la pared metálica de esa zona mientras su lengua trataba de alcanzarla para intentar arrancarle parte de su ropa sintiendo como el ácido que salía de esa extremidad comenzaba a corroer su armadura que tuvo que dispararle a quemarropa para volver a aturdirla corriendo hacia una esquina encontrándose con arma larga que tenía un contenedor conectado con una manguera hacia la parte trasera del arma.

Jalando el gatillo se dio cuenta que era una lanza llamas, por lo que sonreiría con más determinación al estar ahora ella en ventaja poniendo a prueba su resistencia ante el fuego disparándole ahora directo a la cara causándole un gran dolor y que se retorciera en el suelo gritando desgarradoramente mientras la peli jengibre seguía jalando el gatillo calcinando a esa cosa que se retorcía en el suelo buscando a toda costa con una de sus garras agarrar a la chica, pero fue imposible ya que en solo minutos la criatura dejo de moverse estando su piel completamente calcinada por las altas temperaturas a la que fue expuesta terminando con la adrenalina a tope, exhausta, pensando en que posiblemente el fuego podría limpiar la zona tomando la decisión de gastar gran parte del combustible llenando toda esa sala de fuego hasta que esa sustancia pegajosa fuera solamente pequeñas lastras de algún material parecido al hule que olía mucho peor que antes.

Con la zona limpia de toda contaminación se dirigió al control maestro de los motores tratando de que volvieran funcionar, pero no era ni ingeniera ni mecánico como para poder reparar un sistema tan completo, en estos momentos era de gran ayuda su compañera de sub - unidad Hanayo que en u haría funcionar esa cosa si es que tenía algún tipo de arreglo, pero si no era así tendrían que ir a la cubierta de vuelo para escapar de ahí. Hasta el momento ella desconocía el hecho de que el arca negra estaba ahí, así como que debían destruir ambas arcas, pero además su otra preocupación Tsubasa no aparecía por ningún parte, desesperada saldría por la única puerta de ese lugar por lo que dirigiéndose a ella iba a hacerlo, pero escucho más disparos acercarse, gritos múltiples que terminaron al entrar las demás chicas todas asustada y con los nervios de puntas que al oír su voz ellas instintivamente levantaron sus armas hasta que reconocieron que era su líder.

Que alegría… están bien… — Respiro aliviada al verlas a todas… pero caería en cuenta y al contarlas que eran 7 y no 8 preguntándose donde estaba la líder de Lilly White — Esperen… y Nozomi ¿Dónde está? —

Hubo un profundo silencio, miradas bajas y gestos realmente tristes, ninguna dijo nada hasta que la subordinada y segunda al mando de esa unidad la peli azul hablo con un nudo en la garganta aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Capitán… Nozomi…. ella… ella... se sacrificó por nosotras…. en el área de guardería huíamos de unos niños y bebes infectados con el virus alienígena…. pero al encerrarnos en un salón, estando rodeadas nos encontramos con la madre de Maki, pero no venía sola… venía con una feroz criatura de la cual venimos huyendo —

Nozomi le disparo con una granada y la desmembró… pero esa maldita mujer… esa maldita… la creo de manera que fuera indestructible, no importa cuántas balas gastemos… cuantas granadas le aventemos… o cuanto corramos… esa cosa se regenera y nos embosca en la esquina siguiente… "Su cazador" nos matara… si no encontramos la forma de detenerlo —

En la mirada y palabras de la líder de BiBi había un profundo odio hacia esa mujer además de un sentimiento de tristeza en su mirada celeste ya opaca ensombrecida por pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus parpados bajando por sus mejillas. A decir verdad, todas estaban derramando lagrimas impotentes por su baja pero conscientes de que lo hizo por el bien de todas, su líder mejor que nadie entendía lo que era sacrificarse por algún ser querido aun le dolía el hecho de ser ella la asesina de lo que quedaba de la almirante Yazawa por lo que se acercó a la rubia para verle a los ojos y abrazarle con fuerza mientras ella se desahogaba en sus brazos. Hanayo se fijó en el sistema que estaba en el fondo a mano derecha viendo que en la puerta decía "Sala de máquinas" caminando a toda prisa para encontrarse con el sistema de motores comenzando a explorar su estado sacando unos dispositivos que eran medidores de voltajes sumamente avanzados que además mostraban los circuitos dañados por medio de simulación de circuitos electrónicos que los conecto a unos puertos para verificar el porcentaje de daño tanto interno como externo, también si sus funciones aún estaban trabajando al 100% pero tan solo estuvo manejando sus artefactos electrónicos hubo un corto circuito instantáneo tirándola de golpe al suelo.

¡Hanayo! / !Kayochin! — Dijeron la peli gris y peli naranja que se acercaron a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse mientras tocia al haber aspirado un poco de humo de esa maquinaria completamente frita.

El motor está muerto…. ningún circuito interno es funcional o reparable… Capitán… ¿Qué paso aquí? — Buscando alguna explicación sobre eso ya que había llegado antes que ellas, posiblemente sabría qué sucedió.

Este lugar estaba cubierto de baba, de algo totalmente asqueroso que posiblemente con el tiempo pudo haber freído el sistema de motores además tuve que arreglármelas con quien custodiaba ese lugar — Señalando a un bulto gigante que estaba calcinado totalmente mirando los 7 restantes sorprendidas.

Dios… Capitán…. tenemos que ir a la cubierta de vuelo…. entonces, llevarnos el arca negra de aquí e impedir que la madre de Maki se lleve la falsa a la tierra… debemos evitar que el Leviathan… que esas cosas… logren salir de aquí… debemos erradicarlos…. — Declaraba Nico cargando su arma con seriedad en esos orbes carmesí — El arca negra debe ser llevada a la primer luna carmesí así podremos contener la propagación de estas cosas —

Entonces vamos, en marcha Printemps, Lilly White, BiBi… en marca μ's — Todas seguían a su valiente y determinada líder sin rechistar ninguna sola palabra — Espero… logres llegar a tiempo Tsubasa…. — Murmurando para sí misma la peli jengibre.

Estando frente a la salida escucharon un ruido muy pesado y fuerte, como si hubieran desgarrado un metal con mucha brusquedad saliendo de una pared el "cazador" necromorfo de la doctora Nishikino rugiendo y con sus garras moviéndolas hacia los costados para golpearlas pero las chicas se escabulleron moviéndose hacia distintos lados para estar en un rango de distancia prudente para poder disparar, jalando del gatillo de sus armas batiendo a tiros a esa cosa, entre descargas plasmicas, plomo y usando la energía cinética de sus trajes para realentizarlo e incluso aventándole cualquier escombro que estuviera regado por ahí para impedir su avance haciendo que poco a poco se desmembrara dejándolo inutilizado. Siendo hora de correr ninguna titubeo en hacerlo, pero muchos escombros habían bloqueado la salida y siendo el orificio de la pared el único lugar para huir.

Vieron de reojo como poco a poco se levantaba regenerando su cuerpo marcharon a toda prisa a su única vía de escape, pero tenían que huir con sumo cuidado porque había muchos cables hechos pedazos que aún tenían corriente, tubos, metales quebrados y colgando del techo que si caían sobre ellas las harían trizas. El estado de pánico y frenesí estaba a su límite que al escuchar a esa bestia rugir nuevamente era hora de acelerar el paso, para cuando finalmente encontraron una compuerta de emergencia todas salieron hacia lo que era una pequeña estación de monorriel corriendo a toda prisa, la última era Eli que al momento de estar del otro lado de la compuerta un punzante dolor sintió en su pecho, su vista comenzaba a nublarse viendo como la punta de una garra de ese cazador había atravesado su pecho haciéndola escupir sangre pero eso no fue lo peor. Una mordida fue propinada en su cuello haciéndola gritar de profundo dolor cayendo al suelo moribunda arrastrándose mientras sus compañeras con miradas aterradas le soltaron granada tras granada a esa cosa cerrando la compuerta y sellándola con un montón de contenedores que había en esa pequeña estación.

¡Eli! ¡Resiste!, ¡Estamos a poco tiempo de salir de este infierno no mueras! — La menor pelinegra la sostenía en brazos mientras se llenaba de sangre su pecho, saliendo de sus labios estando completamente débil.

Por favor… capitán resista, solo debemos sellar la herida…. — Alterada a punto de desfallecer la pelirroja sacaba un monto de aparatos para sellar su herida y vendas su rostro estaba pálido no podría describirse con palabras lo que sucedería.

Chicas… — Tosiendo con dificultad y escupiendo sangre — Huyan… esa cosa… me mordió… yo no tengo cura…. corto mis pulmones… —volvió a toser agravando su estado — Al morir quedare infectada y el virus se propagará fácilmente convirtiéndome en una más de esas cosas…. solo déjenme en ese cubículo y ciérrenlo…. perfectamente para que no pueda salir… —

Las restantes estaban pálidas, negándose a hacerlo a abandonarla como un perro a su suerte mientras muere, pero tenía razón no habría cura para su infección y estaba a solo minutos de morir, convertida en una de esas cosas sería difícil poderla matarla no porque lo fuera si no porque era alguien muy querido e importante para ellas no tenían el corazón como las agallas para darle el tiro de gracias. Pero Umi tuvo el valor de arrastrarla tomándola de los hombros mientras las demás se discutían mentalmente si impedirlo o dejarla, pero no dijeron nada solo la dejaron hacerlo, al final tomando un monto de escombros y cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano la dejo encerrada además activando el control de seguridad que sería una segunda capa que bloquearía la salida de la rubia que solamente levanto la mano despidiéndose de ellas diciendo un "Gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

Doliéndoles en el alma, la abandonaron mientras ella moría lentamente, pero disfrutaría sus últimos momentos de vida sacando una pequeña cajita de chocolates que la peli morada le hizo, comenzando a comerlos diciendo unas últimas palabras.

Pronto estaremos juntas Nozomi…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí está la infectada, y presiento que van a crucificarme por haber terminado de una manera tan cruel a la pareja más gay de las musas, ya estamos llegando al final solamente quedan 2 capítulos, ¿Quién creen que sea la que desaparezca misteriosamente? Hmmm ¿Están preparados para el final?, buenos nos veremos mañana cuidense**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX. Ascenso a una única esperanza, descenso a un infierno interminable**

El viaje en el monorriel fue demasiado silencioso, no se miraba ninguna de las 7 restantes ya que el aire de desesperanza y angustia estaba consumiendo sus corazones porque en muy poco tiempo habían perdido a 2 de las más grandes integrantes del grupo, que junto con Nico eran las más experimentadas en misiones de cualquier tipo, su entrenamiento tanto físico como militar les había dado una pequeña base en el manejo estratégico de armas y combate. Era frustrante para ellas haberlas visto morir sin poder haber hecho algo al respeto, sentían en lo más profundo de su ser que a pesar de la dificultad podrían haberlo impedido pero cabía la probabilidad de que las bajas fueran mayores en este momento si ellas no se hubieran sacrificado de manera tan valerosa pero a la vez suicida contra un enemigo que carece de cualquier tipo de punto débil, ¿Cómo eliminar a un necromorfo que incluso estando en el estado más crítico posible tan solo en minutos podría regenerarse y estar como si nada? era la interrogante que todas se tenían, era la mayor amenaza que tenían hasta el momento además de los demás necromorfos que estaban metidos por los rincones más oscuros del hangar Otonokizaka.

El trance en el cual estaban fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando la peli gris compañera de la peli jengibre señalo que comenzaban a salir más de esas cosas, pero eran sumamente pequeñas que se arrastraban por las paredes del túnel donde iba su vehículo, por el suelo y el techo tomándoles tan solo algunos segundos para estar adheridas a los cristales, tomando sus rifles de asalto cada una se posiciono a los lados, adelante y en la parte trasera para abrir fuego contra esas pequeñas criaturas que caían haciendo un agudo chillido.

Capitán son demasiados… pronto alguno encontrará la forma de entrar y la cosa se pondrá peor— Kotori le decía a Honoka mientras disparaba a quemarropa.

Capitan…. debemos resistir… estamos llegando a la mitad del camino, al terminal el túnel llegaremos al puente que lleva a la cubierta de vuelo. detrás de las grandes puertas está la nave con el arca negra enganchada a un contenedor que a pesar de estar sellada emite una gran onda radiactiva — Hanayo usaba un segundo mecanismo de su rifle que era un pequeño lanzador de mini bombas aturdidoras que los paralizaban con la onda sonora

¡Todas, disparen simultáneamente las mini granadas sonoras... ya! — Jalando el gatillo una y otra vez impedían que esas cosas subieran bordo del monorriel.

Llegaron minutos después al puente que las llevaría a la cubierta de vuelo, bajando del vehículo la peli naranja le lanzaría una granada explosiva que en 3 segundos exploto impidiendo que esas cosas pudieran seguirlas al ser consumidas por el fuego encontrando el camino libre hacia las grandes puertas que tenían un control maestro al lado derecho que tan solo debía apretarse un botón para abrirlas, pero la cosa no sería sencilla para ellas no señor porque en el techo habían al menos 3 perros encaramados en el techo de los cuales salían 3 tentáculos de sus lomos que les disparaban proyectiles que explotaban al menor impacto liberando un ácido que si las llegase a tocar era altamente probable que iba a corroer sus armaduras. Caminando en zigzag ya que los impactos de esos proyectiles caían en todas direcciones tanto Rin como Umi en su retaguardia les dispararían a esas cosas derribándolas una por una después de un pequeño tiroteo entre ambas partes, su vía de escape estaba en sus manos porque ya estaban frente a las puertas que tan solo de un golpetazo apretó el botón Honoka escuchándose una alarma y una voz que indicaba que debían estar alertas que entrarían en gravedad 0 y era posible que fueran disparadas hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, un impacto de esos las mataría en un 2 por 3, preparando sus trajes para la gravedad 0 pasaron hacia donde estaba lo que era una estación de aterrizaje para naves donde solamente estaba una intacta , la que tomarían para huir pero al momento de acercarse para abordarle del suelo salió de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla.

La aberración de la madre de Maki, todas se hicieron hacia atrás dispersando hacia todos lados para cubrirse tras unas cajas disparándole con todo lo que tenían, lanzándole granadas de plasma y explosivas, usando la energía cinética de sus trajes para tomar objetos telquineticamente lanzándoselos a quemarropa derribándole, pero volvía a levantarse regenerando su cuerpo al instante. En ese momento ya las ideas se les estaban acabando cayendo en la desesperación, pero como toda buena líder Honoka analizaba la situación mirando hacia todos lados hasta que se le prendió un foco ya que había en el fondo detrás de ellas unos contenedores de combustible flameable que podrían darles un buen uso, por lo que miro a su compañera Rin llamándola con su voz.

¡Hey Rin, que tan buen brazo tienes! — Exclamo la peli jengibre nuevamente con fuerza.

¡Uno muy bueno capitán! — Dijo de la misma forma un poco confundida por sus palabras.

Entonces Honoka flotaría hacia donde estaban 3 específicamente cargándolos en brazos y gracias a la falta de gravedad pudo cargarlos con suma facilidad acercándose a la susodicha para ponerlos en el suelo mientras las demás seguían disparando y lanzándole todo lo que podían conteniendo su andar.

¡Conténganlo un par de segundos, las cosas se pondrán calientes! — Ordenándole a sus compañeras quienes asintieron sin dejar de abrir fuego contra esa criatura que se ponía más y más furiosa intentando avanzar.

¡Entendido! — Fue lo único que dijeron mientras se disparaban y se cubrían para recargar sus armas.

Ambas chicas estaban a una distancia pequeña de las demás pero suficientemente larga en comparación del cazador necromorfo, entonces Honoka tomo uno de esos contenedores para ponerlo en frente de Rin que de un golpe lo lanzaría hacia el necromorfo dada la gravedad 0 su desplazamiento era lento pero cuando lo golpeo al instante se detono esparciendo el fuego por todo el cuerpo de esa cosa que retrocedía, continuaron con el segundo surgiendo el mismo efecto, el ultimo lo dejo completa abatido pero no estaba muerto aun. Sorprendentemente veían como intentaba levantarse, su factor curativo iba más lento corrieron hacia los controles para abrir las compuertas que llevarían hacia el espacio exterior creándose una succión hacia fuera por lo cual tenían que sostenerse de cualquier cosa para no ser lanzadas al espacio infinito cerrándola al ver como su amenaza era lanzada a las profundidades del universo estando a salvo, pero eso no era todo ya que escucharon como el sistema de la nave les avisa de un despegue no autorizado en la pista de despegue.

¡Qué demonios! — Fue lo que dijo, Kotori ya que se daba una idea a lo que se refería.

Es una pena chicas… yo pensaba que podríamos crear una nueva especie juntas, pero me equivoque… de verdad me siento decepcionada… de ustedes… y más de mi propia hija… Tu más que nadie Maki pensé que lo entenderías… pero al final terminaste siendo tan necia y ciega como las demás… yo regresare a la tierra mientras ustedes pueden pudrirse en esa nave… yo me llevare el arca roja a la tierra, adiós… y por cierto, si pensaban escapar, ya les tengo una sorpresa más— Mostrándoles una pantalla holográfica en la cual la pista de despegue estaba bloqueada.

Dios… santo… eso… es un necromorfo…. pero ¡Como vamos a matarlo es gigantesco! — Aterrada exclamaba la peli azul que temblaba de miedo al ver por la pantalla holográfica a una cosa colosal que no parecía tener una forma etérea, solamente eran gigantescos sacos de pus brillantes con tentáculos en cada uno, una montaña gigantesca de saco tras saco que les impediría si quiera despegar.

La situación era demasiado critica porque los necromorfos las habían podía olfatear y escuchar ya que comenzaba a salir del hoyo del cual el cazador llego comenzando a atacarlas nuevamente, teniendo que disparar nuevamente que para su desgracia ya quedaban muy pocas municiones en sus armas, pronto iban a morir si no se les ocurría un plan, buscando por todos lados vieron a los costados 2 bases que daban hacia el espacio exterior. Los 4 cañones delanteros de defensa del hangar eran su única solución en ese momento, la líder del grupo le ordeno a Rin y Umi se dirigieran a cada una para que una se encargara de eliminar a esa cosa y la otra se encargara de derribar la nave de la madre de Maki que muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que su madre estaba en un error, que ya no quedaba nada de esa madre generosa que la había enseñado y llevado por el camino de la medicina. susurrando para ella misma mientras abatía a los diferentes necromorfos que se le aventaban encima.

Adiós madre…. — Saliéndole pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro seguía en lo suyo.

Rin y Umi estaban ya en posición sentándose detrás de los coñones para tomar los controles de estos para apuntar a sus diferentes objetivos uno en movimiento y otro estático, sin ningún tipo de contemplación o piedad soltaron misiles tras misiles hasta que se escucharon explosiones en las afueras de la nave viendo de reojo como les mostraban las imágenes por transmisión compartida como la nave donde huía la doctora había explotado y desaparecido entre las estrellas, también a esa monstruosidad explotándole las pústulas para salir aventada por la gravedad cero lo más lejos de ahí.

Lo siento… Maki… fueron ordenes de la capitán… no puedo desobedecerlas… — Hablaba Rin a su compañera por su intercomunicador de su casco disculpándose con la pelirroja.

Entiendo… Rin… no te preocupes…— Estaba quebrada en el fondo, ya que su madre era la única familia que le quedaba, no derramo más lagrimas porque simplemente no quería sentirse más vacía de lo que estaba.

Enemigo eliminado Capitan… pista despejada — Descendía hacia las demás junto con su compañera de sub unidad.

Ya no importaba que las persiguieran esas cosas, solo se movieron para llegar a esa nave mientras se metían una tras una, la última era Honoka que fue tomada por el tobillo por un necromorfo que solamente tenía medio cuerpo y una cola de la cintura para abajo, Kotori y Hanayo le tomaban ambos brazos para que no se callera, porque ya la nave estaba encendiendo motores todo, la fuerza de ambas no era suficiente, la criatura estaba jalándola por más que se aferrara a sus manos gritando que no se soltara por lo que más quisiera, estaba casi a punto de que sus manos se soltaran de las de sus compañeras pero una figura apareció entre las sombras para embestir a esa cosa. Había cumplido su promesa, había vuelto con ella para protegerla, Tsubasa la había protegido de morir a mano de esas cosas.

Honoka finalmente había subido pero la compuerta no se cerraba, no había tiempo debían irse ya de ahí pero no se iría sin esa persona que era tan importante para ella extendiéndole la mano con desesperación, pero solamente recibió una sonrisa cálida, pero a la vez triste negándose a hacerlo despidiéndose con la mano mientras les disparaba a los necromorfos que la rodeaban.

Antes quería volver a sentirme viva de nuevo, pero con volverte a ver me basto para hacerlo… esta es la última vez que nos veamos Honoka, cuídate… y cuídalas a ellas…. — La compuerta se cerró delante de ellas abandonando a esa heroína en el campo de batalla dejando esa prisión de metal y muerta atrás… debían irse a la luna sangrienta.

 _[Es hora de que esta pesadilla termine Kotori, solo así podremos volver a vivir nuevamente en un lugar mejor…]_

 _ **[Nico… deben acabar con esta pesadilla, no permitan que "Leviathan" las encuentre, porque a pesar de que está confinado en el planeta X su poder cognitivo y telepático podría atraerlas hacia su planeta… ¡Dense prisa!]**_

No pudo más, la capitán de μ's ya había llegado a su punto crítico emocional y psicológico tomando su arma apuntándosela a la cabeza, causando pánico entre las demás chicas que trataban de quitarle el arma, pero curiosamente quien iba piloteando la nave Umi en este caso encontró algo en los registros internos de la nave una grabación que tecleando un botón apareció una pantalla holográfica con una imagen de esa chica, que se sacrificó por ellas al final, la castaña de ojos esmeraldas lucia algo triste y asustada pero respiro hondo para dejar un mensaje muy especial.

" _A quien corresponda este mensaje:_

 _Últimamente las cosas aquí se han vuelto demasiado peligrosas, casi han muerto todos los tripulantes del Otonokizaka la capitán Minami, la almirante Yazawa, mucho personal de las diferentes áreas de esta…. prisión metálica, es un infierno honestamente, todo porque esa psicópata doctora encontró "el arca" en el planeta X, porque tuvo que sacar esa cosa de ahí… solo nos ha traído muerte, desesperanza, si alguien ve este mensaje eso significa que he muerto"_

Se escucharon muchos gritos, golpes y gemidos monstruosos de fondo —

 _Por favor Honoka, si ves este mensaje no vengas a este lugar… si emiten una señal de auxilio por lo que más quieras no expongas a nadie más a este infierno, no olvides que te quiero, no olvides todo lo bueno, los momentos alegres que ambas tuvimos, siempre estaré contigo aun estando muerta, porque el lazo que nos une es muy especial, Te quiero Honoka_

 _Adiós…."_

Silencio, fue lo único que predomino en ese espacio tan reducido en el cual las 7 sobrevivientes de μ's, después de que la transmisión se cortó ahora entendía todo Honoka… Lo que vio en esa nave fue solamente una ilusión, que el arca creo para torturarla y volverla loca pero dada su fortaleza, la fortaleza de todas las ilusiones fueron la clave para que ellas pudieran llegar a este punto, a pesar de los sacrificios, del dolor y la sangre derramada. Seguían fuertes, seguían unidas y era lo más importante de todo esto.

El viaje prosiguió hasta que de manera abrupta los sistemas de la nave estaban fallando misteriosamente, Umi perdía el control de navegación hasta que se apagó completamente cayendo en picada en un planeta de color azul con una especie de hueco en la parte superior de este siendo atraídas por una extraña fuerza de gravedad, sin ningún tipo de freno en la caída libre atravesando la atmosfera a gran velocidad escuchándose los gritos de todas que se aferraban a todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, de un golpe estrepitoso no pudieron protegerse, del impacto contra la tierra de ese planeta solamente exclamo unas palabras la peli jengibre antes de que su vista quedara oscurecida completamente.

¿Este es el fin del camino? —

 _Continuara….._

 **Nota del autor: ¿Listos para el gran final de la primera temporada?, ¿Listos para una pequeña probada de la trama de Genesis con el epilogo?, espero que si, aunque tengan que esperar un buen rato jajaja, dejen sus reviews que siempre son bien recibidos nos vemos mañana en el capítulo final de esta historia tan escalofriante y tan thriller - gore**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X. Desenlace que conlleva al olvido, ¿Volveremos a casa?**

El impacto tan abrupto de la nave donde estaban las restantes del equipo μ's yacía inconsciente entre los escombros de la nave, pero no paso tanto tiempo para que volvieran en si siendo la líder la primera en recobrar la consciencia estando tirada boca abajo mientras se ponía en 4 sosteniéndose de sus manos y rodillas, de su frente una herida que dolía un poco la cual emanaba un poco de sangre hasta que como pudo agarrándose de lo que tuviera a la mano logro ponerse en pie mientras las demás también despertaban. Todo era un desastre tanto que a simple vista se dudaba que la nave volviera a ponerse en los aires, pero ahora la pregunta preocupante era ¿Dónde demonios habían caído?, no entendía ninguna de ellas cómo fue posible que de la nada los controles y motores fallaran en seco, pero eso no era lo único que debían preocuparles en ese momento.

La razón fue porque vieron la compuerta de la nave abierta y rastro de sangre proveniente desde el interior hasta el exterior del cual no se veía nada porque parecía que caía nieve y había vientos rápidos siendo ahí cuando todas se miraran confundidas.

¿Están todas bien? — la peli jengibre pregunto abiertamente a sus subordinadas,

Si capitán… estamos bien Nico y yo— La pelirroja hablo por ella y por la pelinegra.

Kotori y yo… al parecer estamos bien, solo tenemos pequeños rasguños, pero nada grave — Se miraban la peli azul y peli gris buscándose heridas en su cuerpo.

Espere…. ¿Y Kayochin? — Fue la voz de la peli naranja quien hizo que se alarmaran al ver que faltaba una y viendo el camino de sangre pensaron lo peor, envueltas en pánico tomaron sus armas para salir al exterior encontrándose con un entorno sumamente peligroso.

Había nieve por todos lados que a duras penas se podía ver a 800 mts de distancia y el rastro de sangre que era largo, la temperatura oscilaba en los -15º bajo cero, los vientos iban a más de 120 km/hr que tuvieron que correr rápido por más que podían buscando en el camino un lugar, algo donde pudieran esconderse para resistir el frio o alguna especie de caseta con víveres o al menos un traje para el frio porque las armaduras corroídas y dañadas no serían suficientes para soportar tan extremas temperaturas ambientales. El camino tenia declives que les era difícil mantener el paso sin tropezar que tuvieron que tomarse las manos e ir en fila india para no separarse o perderse en ese planeta en el que habían aterrizado, no se veía ni el sol o las nubes todo estaba opacado por la gran cantidad de nieve que había, buscando a su compañera desesperadamente en medio del camino encontraron algo que brillaba de manera intermitente.

Al acercarse Honoka lo recogió del suelo viendo que era el intercomunicador de la castaña, mirando hacia todos lados ya eran a duras penas visibles montañas en el horizonte por lo que siguieron buscando donde podría estar su compañera.

Esperen… ya no se ve el rastro de sangre… ¡mierda! nos vamos a perder…. — Decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de Maki y Kotori.

¡Miren ahí parece haber unas instalaciones, quizás sean las de mi madre! — Todas corrieron como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta que llegaron a la entrada que estaba sellada, de una patada se abrieron las puertas, entrando en el primer edificio que encontraron.

Joder… pero qué demonios es este planeta…. — Decía Umi quien se sentaba en una silla ya oxidada recargando sus codos en una mesa.

Honoka y Kotori comenzaron a buscar en cada cajón, en cada armario incluso en el pequeño almacén que había encontrado comida, municiones para armas y trajes térmicos para el frio que rápidamente se pusieron cada una sintiéndose más calientitas, pero además encontraron una especie de informe el cual Nico comenzó a leer detenidamente en silencio para darse cuenta en el lugar donde estaban poniéndolo sobre mientras se tomaba la cabeza con completa confusión, frustración, sin saber cómo poder salir de esta ya que habían llegado a una zona de extracción donde posiblemente se había originado todo. Era el planeta X el lugar donde habían encontrado el arca negra, donde la plaga fue liberada, el lugar donde los necromorfos salieron. Se dirigió hacia otra puerta que estaba al fondo y al abrirla casi le daba un infarto porque del otro lado había personas paradas, eran los científicos sobrevivientes, pero lucían pálidos y bañados de sangre, lo peor del caso es que había cuerpos muertos por todos lados entrando en cuenta que ya no eran humanos, pero tampoco eran esas cosas… ¿serian una especie de zombie?, la verdad no tendría tiempo de pensarlo porque al voltear hacia ella comenzaron a correr con hachas en sus manos con la intensión de atacarle.

¡Corran! ¡Maldita sea corran! — Cerro la puerta de un golpetazo comenzando a correr despavorida de ahí.

¿Eh? — Dijeron todas sin entender porque esa reacción en la pelinegra, pero al ver a esos zombies entendieron el mensaje y salieron corriendo hacia el interior de las instalaciones en completo abandono.

El eco de los disparos, tanto el sonido de las detonaciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar mientras corrían por sus vidas derriban a esos seres muertos, pasando por varios lugares donde había maquinaria pesada oxidada encontrándose con más cuerpos a donde quiera que miraran, parecía que ese lugar era un cementerio de personal científico de Otonokizaka encontrando el fin del camino al llegar a una especie de acantilado donde había una gran extractora magnética que podía arrancar grandes masas de tierra sin mucha dificultad, corrieron hasta el final recargándose en una baranda metálica observando un enorme hueco que abarcaba kilómetros de circunferencia y muchísimos más hacia abajo siendo un pozo sin fondo prácticamente. Perdidas, asustadas, sin saber que hacer miraron a alrededor de ese lugar no hallaron algo que pudiera decirles que había ahí o que era lo que buscaban las personas. El estrés y la ansiedad estaban a punto de volverlas locas, pero ninguna dio el paso en falso recorrieron de un lado a otro el acantilado, pero nada hallaban que fuera relevante hasta que escucharon una voz, la misma voz que les produciría un intenso dolor de cabeza dejándolas de rodillas por el intenso dolor dirigiéndose con algo de prepotencia hacia ellas.

Ustedes han interferido demasiado en mis planes, acabaron con mi emisaria entonces yo mismo acabare con ellas… Contemplen su aniquilación…. Leviathan —

El suelo comenzaba a temblar, las instalaciones comenzaban a caerse gracias a su deterioro viendo horrorizadas como de ese agujero gigantesco salió una cosa colosal, no había palabras suficientes para descubrir que era exactamente Leviathan, una especie de gusano con varias extremidades que tenían tenazas afiladas, una mandíbula alargada que mostraba millones de dientes afilados una coraza impenetrable por piel, con al menos 6 ojos en su rostro además de tentáculos saliendo de su lamo que se movían con agitación y violencia fijando esos orbes amarillos de manera atroz hacia ella quedaron pálidas, con las bocas abiertas y expresiones que no daban ningún tipo de crédito a lo que estaba ante sus ojos tanto que terminaron cayendo al suelo del shock del momento.

Ustedes me trajeron el arca de nuevo a mí, de donde fue encontrada… el oculta nos mantenía en estado de reposo, pero gracias a fortuna o desgracia de esa mujer… nos liberó… me libero… y ahora podre acabar con ustedes, usare sus cuerpos para infectarlos y que puedan llevarse el arca negra a lo más recóndito del universo, serán mis títeres… ahora mueran —

De la nada las grandes tenazas comenzaron a caer al suelo impactando sobre el mismo haciendo que se agrietara, comenzando a subir esa cosa apoyando medio cuerpo sobre la explanada para abrir su tórax dejando ver unos tentáculos con pústulas que disparaban varios proyectiles ácidos que evadieron las chicas respondiendo con disparos que al parecer no le hacían nada, la respuesta de Leviathan fue expulsar de su cuerpo pequeños necromorfos que irían tras ellas para matarla mientras seguía golpeando con sus tenazas el suelo que comenzaba a perder fuerza en la base ya que estaba suspendido en el aire. Las 6 chicas tambaleando ante el ajetreo del violento movimiento de donde pisaban les hacía perder el equilibrio por lo haciendo un circulo se concentran en dispararles a sus enemigos y a su creador que rugía con violencia.

Morirán… malditas humanas… —

Los tentáculos caerían como proyectiles en picada golpeando el suelo, pero se mantuvieron en formación disparándoles a cada extremidad cortándola a punta de disparos de cortadora de plasma, de granadas de plasma y explosivas deteniendo un breve momento los ataques de esa monstruosidad.

¡Cómo se atreven a lastimarme! ¡A mí que soy un dios! — Furioso reclamaba

Tú no eres un dios… eres ¡Un monstruo que nos arrebató lo que más queríamos! ¡Tú serás el que muera aquí no nosotras! — Respondía con furia la peli jengibre.

¡Malditas! ¡Voy a quebrar sus huesos y sus cuerpos hasta que no quede nada! —

El tórax se abrió nuevamente de Leviathan disparando una especie de tentáculo gigante con una boca en la punta mientras de su boca una lluvia acida caía que lograría perforar poco a poco sus trajes térmicos, debían hacer algo o Leviathan las devoraría inevitablemente entonces Honoka tomo el poco valor que le quedaba teniendo en mente una cosa devolver a ese monstruo a las profundidades de ese abismo incluso si debía sacrificarse por ellas por lo que con determinación se separó del circulo mientras Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nico y Rin le gritaban que se detuviera que era una idea arriesgada acercarse. El necromorfo superior se dio cuenta de ello y la miro con sus ojos amarillos fijamente deteniendo sus ataques mientras las demás estaban estupefactas.

¿Por qué haces esto?... no lo entiendo… ¿La humanidad que te hizo? — Lo miraba con seriedad.

¡Capitán! ¡Aleje por amor de dios! ¡La matara! — Los necromorfos pequeños sin embargo siguieron con su hostilidad siendo abatidos por ellas.

Honoka y Leviathan se encararon frente a frente, mientras esa cosa abría nuevamente su tórax liberando sus tentáculos con pústulas delas de que sus tenazas estaban abiertas y su boca se extendía demostrando que la mataría en ese momento, pero antes le daría la respuesta como su última voluntad antes de morir.

Nuestra especie nació para consumir todo a nuestro paso, yo desciendo de la gran Gnosis Cognitiva un ente altamente superior a mí y obviamente a tu humana, pero por desgracia nuestro gran líder se extinguió con el paso de los milenios no pienso permitir que nuestra raza se extinga aun así tenga que arrasar con toda la vida en el universo —

Entonces, lo que le dijiste a la madre de Maki era solamente parte de tu plan… Uhmm entiendo… —

Sin miedo alguno tomo una granada plasma y una explosiva activándolas para lanzarlas con mucha fuerza hacia esa que al estar juntas la explosión en el aire creo una mega onda expansiva que la aventaría lejos en el aire cayendo en caída libre mientras Leviathan fue disparado hacia las profundidades de ese abismo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de este. Además de que la base metálica del suelo perdió todo el equilibro comenzando a inclinarse, para caer al mismo agujero profundo, que tuvieron que correr todas para tomar a su líder de las manos tratando de jalarla, pero era un peso que iba en contra de la gravedad siendo más difícil poderla subir. Ella entonces decidió soltar su agarre de las manos de ellas lentamente sonriendo con calidez mientras les daba sus últimas palabras antes de caer al vacío.

Supongo que aquí nos separamos… chicas… por favor… lleven el arca negra a la luna roja mientras hablaba con Leviathan descubrí la ubicación de la luna ya que nos conectamos telepáticamente— Soltándose de las manos de ellas tecleo en su armadura unas coordenadas que les llegaría prácticamente a las de las demás había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no de tristeza más bien de esperanza.

¡Capitán! /! Honoka! — Fue lo único que gritaron todas antes de verla desaparecer en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

Aun en shock y en medio del derrumbo corrieron hasta que sus piernas no les diera para más hacia la nave, entraron tomando el mando Umi notando que sorpresivamente ya estaba bien el sistema de navegación como motores saliendo hacia el espacio exterior a gran velocidad, pero el viaje hacia la luna roja en el cinturón de asteroides Uranohoshi a 500 millones de años luz de la tierra, dejando caer el contenedor del arca negra hacia ese cuerpo celeste que era carmesí y estaba cubierto de una densa masa negra de energía posiblemente negativa para después vagar sin rumbo alguno porque en esa zona habían interferencias en el sistema de navegación por lo que estuvieron vagando por mucho tiempo buscando una esperanza de volver a casa. Los sacrificios de Honoka, Eli, Nozomi y de Hanayo que se perdió en ese planeta de manera extraña no iban a ser en vano, aunque estuvieran prácticamente derrotadas, abatidas emocional y psicológicamente no se dejarían vencer encontrarían la forma de levantarse y volver a casa.

Pero…. ¿Finalmente al haber sepultado a Leviathan, devuelto el arca a la luna roja les daría un poco de tranquilidad, paz?

Esa pregunta era incierta, su futuro era desconocido, querían creer que esto había acabado, pero eso no lo sabrían hasta volver a casa…

 _ **Este posiblemente seria el final de la pesadilla para ellas, pero quizás solamente sea el comienzo de otra….**_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí termina la primera temporada de esta historia, mañana subiré un epilogo donde habrá más sorpresas por el momento la pesadilla para nuestras musas termino, pero esto está lejos de terminar, esperen el Epilogo. Pasando a otra cosa, para los que leyeron esta historia ¿encontraron el mensaje secreto? bueno si no es así aquí les dejo el mensaje tomando cada letra inicial de los títulos de los capítulos.**

" **KIRA IS DEAD"**

 **Sencillo, ¿no lo creen? bueno ya sin más que agregar nos vemos en el Epilogo de mañana, hasta luego**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Este Epilogo será contado desde el punto de vista de la subalterna de Honoka: Kotori, años después de su huida del planeta X, de haber llevado el arca a la luna carmesí y sobrevivido a la pesadilla ocurrida en el interior del hangar Otonokizaka.**

 _Epilogo: Genesis_

 **Base militar y de investigación espacial UTX**

¿Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí?, hace ya mucho tiempo que yo desconozco el significado de tal palabra... cada día que me levanto hasta que me voy a dormir es lo mismo, recordar y recordar lo que ha sucedió hace ya 3 años, 3 malditos años en los que en una misión de exploración yo… Kotori Minami, segunda al mando del equipo…. bueno de lo que quedo de ese equipo de 9 chicas, μ's junto a las sobrevivientes: Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa logramos huir con vida del hangar de Otonokizaka, porque nos enviado desde la tierra para una misión de exploración, y rescate si es que encontrábamos algún sobreviviente de una llamada de auxilio, vaya estupidez…. solo encontramos muerte, locura y desesperación. Perdimos a nuestras compañeras Nozomi Toujo y Eli Ayase, Hanayo Koizumi desapareció misteriosamente y nuestra capitana… Honoka Kousaka fue sepultada en lo más profundo de un pozo en el planeta X donde encontraron, esa cosa que solamente trajo demencia y monstruosidades a los tripulantes de Otonokizaka.

Y ahora estoy en una habitación sellada de estaba base militar en medio de la nada en el espacio, siendo interrogada como todos los malditos días de mi miserable existencia por la comandante Erena Toudo que se ha enfrascado en querer saber todo sobre el arca, el cómo llegar a ella e incluso quiere saber todo lo que sucedió en esa pesadilla que gracias a dios acabo, pero aun así me sigue atormentando.

Señorita Minami… ¿Al fin pudo recordar algo que sea relevante para nuestra investigación? — Dijo esa mujer peli lila frente a mi trajeada con un uniforme militar blanco con su mirada violeta fija en mi sentada detrás de una mesa.

Ya se lo dije comandante, la nave en la cuales nos hallaron estaba averiada y el sistema de navegación no encontró registro de cómo llegar a la luna carmesí— Dije con suma seriedad mientras estaba siendo custodiada por 2 soldados armados a mis costados

Dígame entonces, esos necromorfos son una especie de raza alienígena o fue una clase de virus mutado creado por la Dra Nishikino— Sonaba seria esa mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Era monstruosidades, que no razonaban ni mucho menos tenían voluntad…. solo vivían para matar…. Comandante Toudo… — Estaba desesperándome de las mismas preguntas de siempre soltando un profundo suspiro.

Ante mi negativa de hablar, la militar dio por terminado el interrogatorio ordenando a sus subordinados que me llevaran a mi cuarto de confinamiento por no decirle calabozo, la verdad ¿Para qué revelar la ubicación de ese obelisco que solo nos trajo calamidades a nosotras?, ¿No sabía si tenía las mismas intenciones que la madre de Maki? la verdad lo dudaba ya que en ese base militar no había ninguna sola que fuera fabricada para investigaciones científicas, a lo mucho había una sala para curación y una bodega en la cual resguardar infinidad de mercancía por lo que era un misterio para mí su afán de querer llegar al arca. Al llegar a mi "morada" abrió la puerta uno de los soldados y termine en el suelo gracias a un empujón violento, honestamente el dolor físico ya no era algo que me afectara realmente porque el dolor emocional en mi corazón era mucho mayor, siendo este un veneno mortal que estaba consumiendo día a día. Nuevamente los días pasaban en la misma rutina de siempre, despertar, interrogatorio, confinamiento solitario y dormir, rara era la vez en las cuales podía hablar con la demás ya que estaban sumidas en el mismo proceso.

Nos prometimos mantenernos fuertes, por nuestra capitana donde sea que estuviera no dijimos ni una sola palabra, no dimos pistas ni nada que pudiera serles de utilidad, hasta que un día al reunirnos a todas en una pequeña sola para "convivir" empezamos a ponernos melancólicas como siempre hablando del pasado.

¿3 largos años han pasado? vaya… como se va el tiempo o no chicas… — exclame sentada en una silla mientras estaba con mis brazos extendidos.

A veces me pregunto si habrá sobrevivido Honoka, Kotori — Umi me miraba con un semblante vacío y decaído yo solamente pude sonreír forzadamente mientras asentía.

Yo que más quisiera que eso fuera cierto Umi — Ella solamente miraba al suelo sentada a mi lado.

Pase mi mirada por las otras chicas a mi lado, Rin estaba parada en un Rin con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras sus puños se tensaban… me dolía verla así tan decaída y sin ganas de nada, el haber perdido a su mejor amiga le había dejado un severo trauma psicológico que le había quitado el habla por completo, se había retraído completamente con ella no había interrogatorio ni nada por el estilo ya que en su caso era atendida por la psicóloga Anju Yukki, una chica de cabellos marones y ojos violetas que era todo lo contrario a la comandante Erena. Más amable y fácil de tratar, pero hasta ahora no había logrado nada, ni un solo avance. Lo único que sabíamos de su situación era que la mantenían sedada y amordazada en una cama ya que tiene la tendencia de volverse violenta al menor contacto o intercambio de palabras. Vaya ni Maki que era la única más cercana a ella podía hacerla hablar diciéndonos que su problema psicológico era algo crónico porque ella misma se había encerrado en una depresión tan profunda que termino así prácticamente muda.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más…. va a estar a si… la verdad me duele… verla tan destruida… no es la Rin enérgica y audaz que hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo — Decía Nico quien se nos acercaba para sentarse en otra silla sin quitarle su mirada carmesí a la chica en el rincón que estaba absorta en su propio mundo.

Hanayo era su amiga, desde la infancia habían estado juntas… el haberla perdido fue como haber perdido parte de ella misma, fue un shock que la hundió totalmente — Suspiro Maki quien se tomaba con el índice su mechón de cabello rojizo mirándonos claramente triste.

Nos quedamos mirando a Rin con mucha tristeza y dolor hasta que por los pasillos comenzamos a ver a muchas personas moverse, militares, algunos médicos apurados incluso la psicóloga y comandante estaban corriendo a toda prisa a un lugar el cual desconocíamos, pero al estar encerradas, prácticamente selladas por un sistema de alta seguridad en una sala espaciosa solamente pudimos acercarnos a las paredes de cristal reforzadas con placas de titanio a todo el personal de UTX correr con cierta sorpresa y asombro preguntándome para mí misma ¿Qué era eso tan impresionante que les había puesto en ese estado de alerta? La respuesta a esa pregunta sería algo que a nosotros nos dejaría igual que ellos. Confundidas vimos como un soldado se acercó al control de la puerta usando una tarjeta para abrirla y dejarnos salir pidiéndonos que lo siguiéramos.

¿Qué está sucediendo? — Nos preguntamos todas mirándonos entre si mientras caminábamos acercándonos a otros militares enfrente de nosotros quienes hablaban de manera tranquila.

Esas mocosas… no nos dijeron nada… pero al final… conseguimos nuestro objetivo… después de 3 largos años lo encontramos— Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir un escalofrió en mi interior, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza recordando todas aquellas imágenes sangrientas y dolorosas para nosotras.

Al fin podemos terminar la misión que el gobierno en la tierra nos encomendó, pero primero debemos asegurarnos que no sea peligroso antes del transporte — Espera dijo ¿Transporte?

Por alguna razón estoy sintiendo una maldita punzada en mi pecho, duele demasiado y al ver a mis compañeras de reojo puedo darme cuenta que tienen esta misma sensación de miedo en ellas, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por el amor de dios por favor que no sea eso... todo menos eso, por lo que caminando como no queriendo la cosa daba un paso, pero retrocedía claramente 2 con terror a lo que mis ojos pudieran ver al llegar a la cubierta de vuelo, aun así mis piernas temblando, casi rígidas me llevaron a ese lugar deteniéndome detrás de un tumulto de personal que estaban descendiendo algo de una nave. Todas nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta adelante viendo ante nuestros ojos como de esa nave con sumo cuidado con maquinaria pesada sacaban una gran caja cristalizada con algo a lo que no le hallábamos forma… oh mierda, no… no esto de ser una maldita broma… ¡No es cierto! mi corazón se contrajo en mi pecho palpitando a mil por hora, un escalofrió me recorrió por todo mi cuerpo que casi me caigo del terror que no solo me invadía a mí, sino a las demás que tenían la boca abierta y una expresión igual o peor a la mía.

El arca estaba nuevamente ante nuestros ojos confinada en una caja de cristal presurizada, lentamente la llevaba a otra zona, me quede simplemente si habla y casi me desmallaba, pero los brazos de Umi me tomaron de los hombros. Lo que hizo tener los nervios de punta fue oír el grito desgarrador de Rin que decía cosas sin sentido.

¡Llévense eso de aquí!, ¡Por amor de dios que quieren morir acaso!, ¡Ese maldito obelisco será la causa de su muerte! — Se aventó al personal que llevaba con cuidado el obelisco, pero a medio camino fue inmovilizada con un dardo paralizante de alta tecnología que lo puso a dormir.

¡Rin!, ¡Que le hicieron malditos! — Tuvimos la misma reacción que ella, pero igualmente nos inmovilizaron al instante poniéndonos a dormir con unos dardos.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de quedarme dormida ante el efecto de ese dardo fue a una especie de pequeña cámara criogénica descender de la nave con un cuerpo, dios santo…. es imposible que esto sea verdad.

Esto debe ser un sueño…. no puede ser real… — Quedando presa en los brazos de Morfeo desconociendo por cuanto tiempo.

Para cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en mi habitación, sentando de golpe en la cama mirándome las manos con incredulidad, me temblaba cada fibra de mi ser, no podía calmarme, no cuando vi que la causa de que casi lo perdiera todo estaba frente a mí, por lo que me levante y con desesperación me acerque a la puerta pero extrañamente no tenía seguro por lo que la abrí corriendo por los pasillos queriendo comprobar que lo que mis ojos vieron no era una ilusión que no había perdido la cordura para nada. Corriendo y trastabillando de vez en cuando pudo escuchaba a lo lejos una discusión, esa era ¿Umi?... por favor que no sea lo que estoy imaginando no otra vez por dios.

Llegando a una pequeña sala de espera en el ala medica pude ver a mis otras 4 compañeras discutiendo con un doctor acercándome en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

¡Con un demonio!, ¡Déjenos verla!... ¡Usted no entiende, lo que nosotras sentimos… lo que yo siento en este momento! — Comenzó a derramar lágrimas desesperadamente.

¿Sigue viva doctor díganos que está bien? — Maki se acercaba a este mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

Señoritas…. no lo sabemos… 3 años paso extraviada, aun no podemos saber a ciencia cierta la gravedad de su estado físico, está en un aparente estado de coma severo… puede que este muerta y solo encontraron su cuerpo — Esas palabras nos dejaron frías a todas desconociendo el estado de una de nuestras compañeras… pero ¿entonces mis ojos no me engañaron si es ella?

Podemos… pasar a verla…. — dije con un hilo en mi voz que al vernos tan afligidas no tuvo más opción que dejarnos pasar a esa habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, los nervios estaban de punta, cuando finalmente pudimos ver hacia el interior lo que vimos nos rompió el corazón completamente, ahí está ella en esa misma cámara criogénica suspendida en agua conectada a un montón de cables y con una mascarilla en la parte de la boca conectada a otra máquina aparentemente dormida, tranquila. No pudimos soportarlo más y derramamos lagrimas abrazándonos la 5 mientras con mucho dolor y tristeza presenciábamos su estado deplorable, mientras algunos médicos hablaban entre sí, estaban confundidos y consternados mirando una y otra vez a la paciente sin entenderlo, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, solo deseábamos que estuviera bien porque al menos de las 4 que perdimos volvimos a encontrarnos con una deseábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que se recuperara pronto, lo más pronto posible.

" _ **Ella regresara proximamente…. en Last Ride in the DeadSpace: Genesis"**_

 _ **[FIN]**_

 **Nota del autor: soy un maldito cabròn, con dejarlos con el suspenso, pero bueno ahí les dejo volar la imaginación quebrándose la cabeza con quien podría ser, hay 4 posibilidades: Honoka, Hanayo, Nozomi o Eli, ¿Quién será? ¿Estará bien tanto física como psicológicamente? ¿Cuál es el afán de UTX de transportar "El arca" fuera de ahí?, ¿A dónde? descúbranlo en la segunda temporada**

 **Espérenla próximamente….**

 **PD: Mañana terminare/comenzare con los últimos capítulos de mi historia Nico's Inferno un crossover de la divina comedia de Dante Alighieri, con las prontagonistas NicoPana, por si gustan pasarse por ahí.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Pensamos que la pesadilla que habíamos dejado atrás en el Otonokizaka y en la luna carmesí había quedado atrás, pero por ironías de la vida esta se empeña en volver… nunca pensamos que sería de esa horrible manera"

 _Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis_

 **Capitulo I. La pesadilla regresa**

La intriga por saber cómo se encontraba la chica en esa cámara de suspensión criogénica estaba carcomiendo a las chicas de la tripulación minera μ's, porque la plática entre los doctores era realmente desesperanzadora y la incertidumbre les hacía pensar que no había nada que hacer por ella. Pasados algunos minutos las llamaron a todas para que la observaran con más detenimiento, sus signos vitales estaban en 0, sus órganos internos estaban completamente muertos, su sistema nervioso en estado aparente de coma, era solamente una pequeña cascara sin vida por lo que todas pusieron una mano en el cristal mientras notaban como sus cabellos se removían en el agua como su cuerpo estaba flotando sumergido causándoles una sensación de profunda angustia que no podían evitar, ella quien les había inspirado fortaleza, voluntad y el deseo de sobrevivir dentro de esa nave llena de muerte ahora estaba ahí muerta sin poder hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Los científicos entendieron que no había nada que hacer, no tenían el suficiente material o equipo como para poder revivirla por lo que las dejaron solas con esa achica con un sentimiento de frustración en ellos.

— ¿Esto es verdad? ¿no hay nada que hacer? — decía la pelinegra con seriedad en sus ojos

— Desgraciadamente es tarde… aunque su cuerpo este intacto y sus órganos, no funcionan, su corazón no manifiesta pulso, malditos ¿Por qué la trajeron? para torturarnos… — La pelirroja cerraba un puño con fuerza mientras miraba al suelo.

— Es una crueldad nya… son muy crueles… — Rin no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar con la mirada fija al suelo.

— ¡No puedo verla así lo siento! — Kotori sufría demasiado por verla así, iba a huir, pero la peli azul la tomo en sus brazos acuñándole contra su pecho consolándola mientras ambas lloraban, una a mares y la otra en silencio.

— Debemos ser fuertes…. es lo menos que ellas hubieran querido…. porque todas somos una unidad, somos μ's —

El silencio comenzó a impregnarse en el ambiente siendo apenas audibles leves sollozos de las chicas, pero algo sorprendente sucedió ante sus ojos: la chica dentro de esa cámara estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente ¿Es esto acaso posible?, ¿Cómo podía pasar si no tenía ningún signo vital funcionando?, todas estaban horrorizadas porque pensaban que su mente les estaba jugando una mala pasada, después de todo lo que sufrieron con los necremorfos y Leviathan, aún tenían severo traumatismo psicológico pero al darse cuenta como la otra comenzaba a alterarse dentro de esa cámara al reconocerlas su miedo se volvió desesperación ya que comenzaba a golpear el cristal con una gran insistencia como si quisiera romperlo. Rápidamente Umi llamo a los científicos que acudieron rápido a esa habitación sorprendidos por lo que vean, por lo que decidieron drenar el agua de esa cámara mientras la chica caía al suelo intentando respirar arrancándose la máscara y zafando los tubos que estaban conectados con agujas delgadas a su cuerpo saliendo gotas de sangre por los orificios mientras intentaba levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil para poder hacerlo.

Al abrirse esa capsula la chica intento levantarse y dar algunos pasos, pero tan solo puso un pie fuera de la misma termino cayendo, pero gracias al rápido accionar de las chicas le tomaron de los brazos para que no se cayera demostrando su alegría de que estuviera viva en perspectiva estando desorientada mientras le ayudaban a ponerse en pie poco a poco diría sus primeras palabras después de 3 años de estar desaparecida.

— ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿La pesadilla termino?... — Exclamaba aturdida mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

— Eso creíamos… hasta que UTX la base militar donde estamos… te trajo a ti… y al arca…. — Decía la subalterna de Nozomi con frialdad y molestia.

— Asi que esto no ha terminado…. Y yo que pensaba que al derrotar a Leviathan…. las cosas terminarían… — Después de una sonrisa algo forzada comenzó a sentir ganas de vomitar por lo que caería al suelo de rodillas vomitando sangre, asustándolas a todas que gritaban aterradas.

— ¡Llévenle a la enfermería! ¡Deben revisarla! — La mayor de todas la cargo en su espalda corriendo rápido a ese lugar.

Con mucha rapidez llegaron a la enfermería donde la recostaron, y el doctor a cargo comenzó a revisarla, tomándole por sorpresa que no podía encontrar su pulso o tomarle la presión, no paraba de vomitar sangre por lo que tuvo que darle un calmante para el estómago y una inyección para la fiebre que estaba presentando, finalmente parecía haberse calmado el vómito. Lucia pálida, sus ojos no tenían brillos, sus cabellos están opacos, procediendo el medico a revisar su cuerpo encontrando solamente una cicatriz en su pecho de al menos 30 centímetros de largo extrañado de que pudo haberle causado tal herida, pensaba que una herida así debió haberla matado en cuestión de segundos pero no, estaba viva, de manera extraordinaria estaba con vida aun por lo que comenzó a sacar datos de la paciente quien lucía triste, con mirada completamente vacía.

— ¿Nombre? —

— Honoka Kousaka —

— ¿Edad? —

— 16 años —

— ¿Lugar de Origen? —

— Akihabara, Tokio Japón —

— ¿Familiares? —

— Una hermana menor y padres —

— ¿Oficio? —

— Capitán de la nave minera μ's —

Todas estaban simplemente la expresión deprimente de la peli jengibre, su mirada celeste ya no tenía ese brillo de antes, su ímpetu, su hiperactividad se habían esfumado por completo recordando como caía entre el fuego y el derrumbe en el planeta X mientras Leviathan la arrastraba a las profundidades de ese planeta, les era difícil imaginar todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado sola durante tanto tiempo, ninguna de ellas estaba consciente de la cruel verdad que se ocultaba de la supervivencia de su líder, que muy pronto descubrirían de una manera muy atroz, lentamente el doctor le dio unas pastillas para el vómito constante como unas vitaminas para que no se deshidratara mientras hacía unas anotaciones en una bitácora se retiró ya que recibió una llamada de otro paciente que debía revisar. Era el momento de afrontar la situación sea como sea su líder seguía con vida por ese lado estaban felices, pero por otro lado sentían miedo de descubrir cómo es que eso había sucedido. No sabían cómo comenzar, que decir, vaya no podían mirarla tan siquiera, por lo cual la peli jengibre tomo la palabra primeramente llamando su atención con cierta duda y nerviosismo.

— No son las únicas que creen que debería estar muerta…. lo se… yo también pienso lo mismo… je je je… ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? — Quiso sonar como siempre, bromista y ocurrente cosa que no funciono.

— …. —

— Díganme, ¿Ustedes como han estado? — Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de las demás.

— …. —

— Saben… un recuerdo viene a mi mente, cuando yo deje de sentir que caía… escuche una voz en mi cabeza…. era Leviathan… y lo que me dijo, lo que sentí, no sé si fue real… o no… — Instintivamente se tomó el pecho donde estaba esa cicatriz.

El silencio seguía y seguía siendo más pesado al punto de punzar como una aguja en la piel de cada una, teniendo el valor finalmente de hablar su subalterna Kotori con mucha inseguridad y trastabillando con sus palabras en la boca, aguantando las ganas de romper nuevamente en llanto.

— Que sucedió capitán…. díganos… por favor… si es algo en lo cual podamos ayudarla… con gusto lo haremos… — Se acercaba Kotori a Honoka mirándola con una sonrisa triste, pero con cierta esperanza de poder ayudarla en el fondo.

Escuche decir de él _"Que, si el perecía, no se iría sin dejar una pequeña semilla en la cual continuar con su labor"_ me aterra que lo que hicimos no hubiera servido de nada… de tan solo pensar… que mi herida sea… no… debemos sacar el arca de aquí…. — Se levantó de la cama pero empezó a caer nuevamente estampando su rostro contra el suelo.

— ¡Capitán! —

Les dolía demasiado verla tan débil, tan demacrada, tan muerta porque por más que no quisieran aceptarlo, los científicos fueron muy claros en sus diagnósticos, incluso el médico de UTX, Honoka no tenía pulso, su corazón no latía, sus órganos estaban solamente de adorno en su cuerpo, era como una especie de muerte viviente pero bien conservado y eso era lo más terrorífico de su situación. De repente una pequeña alarma sonó alertándolas un poco, tomando la decisión de salir del área medica para ir a otra parte dirigiéndose a un pasillo en el cual veían por unos vitrales que daban hacia el espacio algo acercarse en dirección a UTX que no parecía detenerse comenzando a correr hacia otra ala segura y de repente sintieron como un fuerte impacto cimbro a la base apagándose las luces haciendo que una tintineante luz roja iluminara el lugar, tan fuerte había sido el impacto que las tumbo en el suelo de golpe.

Aturdidas y confundidas se miraron por unos segundos para después nuevamente levantarse siguiendo su camino hacia una zona segura encontrándose con Erena Toudo que estaba corriendo hacia la zona de colisión con un gesto muy molesto en su rostro.

— ¡Erena que paso! — Umi quien tenía agarrada de un brazo a su capitán miro a la peli morada de ojos celestes fijamente.

— Al parecer algo colisionó con uno de los costados de la base…. no sabemos si fue una especie de asteroide o una nave, pero lo que si se es que fue algo grande — Seguían corriendo hasta la zona de impacto, solo par encontrarse con algo que les helaría la sangre al llegar.

Vieron a una pequeña nave había atravesado la pared metálica de esa parte de la base, estaba incendiándose por lo que rápidamente con unos extintores apagaron el pequeño incendio y de forma rápida con pequeño mecanismo de sellado una placa metálica se desplazo impidiendo que la gravedad 0 aventara hacia afuera al personal de la peli morada, cuando el fuego fue apaciguado unos soldados armados con unos rifles de asalto con unas linternas se acercaron con cautela hacia la nave que parecía ser de escape ya que el tamaño era sumamente pequeño. Los soldados vieron cada parte de la nave incluso iluminaron la parte donde estaría el copiloto a través de los cristales encontrando todo hecho un desastre por dentro pero sin preverlo en ningún momento un golpe en seco les hizo saltar del susto tanto que dispararon a quema ropa a la nave atravesando la coraza de metal que le cubría escuchándose una voz desde el interior de esta, una voz que ciertamente les causaba alivio a las mas jóvenes, era aguda, con un toque tímido inocente pero con un gran miedo en su tartamudeo.

— ¡Por dios no disparen! ¡Estoy desarmada! ¡Carajo paren! — Era la voz del miembro faltante de la sub unidad Printemps.

— ¡Erena! ¡Diles que paren! ¡Es Hanayo Koizumi, parte de nuestra tripulación! — La líder del grupo μ's se acercó hacia ella jaloneándola para que lo hicieran.

— Deténganse… es una tripulante de ellas — Los soldados se detuvieron bajando sus armas.

Poco a poco una compuerta de la nave comenzó a abrirse de la cual por una rampa descendía esa chica castaña que ojos violetas a paso lento, con rasguños en su cuerpo, toda sucia y con un costado mal herido el cual se tomaba con su mano que ya estaba manchada con la sangre que había perdido, todas estaban más que impactadas porque ella siguiera igualmente con vida, pero la alegría no duraría mucho ya que al detenerse al pocos pasos de ella les dio una sonrisa cansada desfalleciendo en el suelo desangrándose rápidamente. la chica peli naranja con aptitudes felinas al verla tirada en el suelo en tan moribundo estado se acercó corriendo hacia ella para tomarla en brazos intentando levantarla gritando a los 4 vientos que resistiera que no se muriera, que todo estaría bien.

— Rin… me alegra volverte… a ver…. al menos… pude verte antes… de partir… — Sonreía casa sin fuerzas escapándole una ligera lagrima.

— Kayochin… no… no mueras nya…. no cierres los ojos… ¡Kayochin! — Imploraba a dios que no ocurriera una tragedia, siendo auxiliada por el personal médico llevándosela en camilla para que le trataran las heridas.

3 años debieron pasar para que sintieran nuevamente miedo en su interior, Honoka y Hanayo súbitamente habían vuelto hacia ellas, pero ¿Por qué hasta hora? todas esas piezas armaban un extraño rompecabezas que solo les traía una idea a sus pensamientos: "Muerte".

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Un comienzo lleno de intrigas, cuestionamientos, incertidumbres, dudas y profundos miedos de fantasmas que pensaban habían dejado en el pasado, pero al parecer son como el karma, siempre regresan jejeje, si la primera temporada fue agobiante, aterradora, impasable créanme que esta temporada no será la excepción ,nos vemos la proxima actualizacion**


	13. Chapter 13

_The Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis_

 **Capitulo II. Infección y propagación, caos total**

Intrigas, dudas, miedo todo eso era lo que se estaba gestando en el interior de la base científico-militar UTX ya que la casi imposible reaparición de la Hacker del grupo μ's había dado un giro de 360° a su situación, todos y cada uno de los tripulantes se preguntaba cómo es que esa jovencita pudo haber sobrevivido a las bajas temperaturas del planeta X, ¿cómo es que seguía viva y aparentemente en buen estado? pues la primera parte de esa interrogante podría resumirse en una sola palabra: Sobrevivencia, pero la segunda no era del todo verídica ya que esa joven castaña si seguía con vida pero ya no era la misma de antes, debajo de esa inocente faceta tímida y tranquila se escondía una verdadera atrocidad, algo que podría ser peligroso para todo el que estuviera en UTX algo que los científicos descubrirían al inspeccionar el interior de la pequeña nave que choco con una de las esclusas de la base.

Ya que varios hombres vestidos con trajes con cascos y tanques de oxígeno que eran los que se usaban para sacar muestras de sustancias tóxicas o radiactivas estaban buscando alguna especie de muestra de ADN o quizás de alguna pequeña sustancia toxica o en el peor de los casos "necromórfica" que pudiera estar esparcida en esa nave de escape. La pequeña inspección al parecer no manifestaba ninguna anomalía ya que ninguno de sus sofisticados aparatos detectaba algún tipo de consistencia o muestra viviente de algo que no era humano hasta que uno de los científicos se acercó a una pequeña esquina donde encontró en el suelo una especie de baba morada que estaba esparcida como un charco tomando una muestra con sus dedos analizándola para encontrar que tenía cadenas de ADN y que correspondía a Hanayo Koizumi llamando a otro de sus compañeros para que lo viera.

Oye… mira esto…. — Le mostraba el pequeño análisis en su aparato mostrando los resultados en una pantalla.

No me digas… que…. ¡Capitán venga rápido! — La peli morada de ojos celestes se acercaba a los científicos con ese semblante serio y neutral.

¿Encontraron algo raro en la nave? — Ni siquiera entro a la misma ya que sus científicos le pidieron no hacerlo.

Capitán Toudo… encontramos una sustancia que posiblemente sea toxica, pero lo más extraño es que proviene de esa joven que está ahora en el ala medica — El hombre manifestaba un semblante preocupado.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — Cruzada de brazos les miraba con intriga y seriedad.

Mírelo por usted misma —

Ya habían confiado la muestra en un contenedor mostrándole como esa pequeña baba de color morado comenzaba a moverse lentamente como si fuera una especie de microbio o virus congénito, causando que una luz de alarma de ser encendiera en la militar que les ordeno que salieran de la nave, para después ordenar que se deshicieran de toda muestra que encontraran, que con la que tenían era más que suficiente para analizarla más a fondo.

Quemen toda la nave…. no dejen nada, no quiero rastros de esa cosa queden esparcidos por todo el lugar — Los científicos con lanzallamas comenzaron a quemarlo todo para que no hubiera más rastros y pudieran crear un nuevo brote de necromorfos o algo realmente peor.

Mientras tanto en el ala medica el mismo doctor que había atendido a Honoka ahora tenía a Hanayo tendida en una especie de cámara cristalizada conectada a varios aparatos que mandaban ondas electromagnéticas a unos registros computarizados, además de que unos brazos metálicos comenzaban a usar luces infrarrojas para mostrar su status interno apareciendo hologramas por todas partes encontrando que su sistema nervioso estaba estable, su sistema límbico estaba funcionando perfectamente, el neurológico no presentaba daños que pudieran presentar traumas cráneo-encefálicos, pero al analizar más de cerca la castaña que en ese momento estaba inconsciente con uno de los brazos que controlaba con un control externo movió los parpados de la chica y con un lente en ese brazo pudo ver en otra pantalla a su lado que tenían el mismo color violeta pero a su vez tenían manchas que los hacían ver amarillentos en la parte blanca, primera alarma que se activó en el análisis clínico, prosiguiendo comenzó a verificar que su cuerpo no tuviera heridas o que internamente tuviera huesos rotos o órganos en mal estado.

Su preocupación comenzaba a incrementar al darse cuenta que algunas partes de sus extremidades las heridas estaban cauterizadas, pero daban a ver que estaban en un gran estado de descomposición, al abrir una con una aguja sumamente delgada su sorpresa y horror fueron grandes cuando de la herida salían gusanos y su sangre era como una masa gelatinosa verde.

Dios santo…. no puede ser esto posible…. no puede ser… — El doctor seguía en su labor tranquilamente hasta que una voz algo cansada la interrumpió.

¿Cómo esta doctor? — La capitán peli jengibre caminaba con debilidad con algunas vendas en su cuerpo apoyándose de una pared.

Señorita Kousaka…. debería estar descansando…. por el momento la joven Koizumi esta sedada mientras yo le hago análisis clínicos — Dijo tranquilamente recopilando algunas muestras que metía en unos tubos de ensayo que se acoplaban a otro aparato para un análisis de las mismas.

Lo se… pero es parte de mi tripulación, mi deber como capitán es ver por su bienestar Doctor— Se acercó estando detrás de ese hombre el cual lucia preocupado.

El hombre seguía con su trabajo metiendo una camarilla conectada a una manguera por una herida para comenzar a ver el interior de la chica sobresaltándose al ver el estado de descomposición tan crítico que presentaba ella, cuestionándose el hecho del porque seguía viva, su corazón latía con aparente normalidad, pero un 99% de sus órganos internos estaban podridos, casi podía deducir que lo único que la mantenía con vida era su corazón ya que las ondas cerebrales de su cerebro eran muy nulas. Un pequeño pitido resonó de un computador marcando que los análisis de las muestras de ADN estaban listos mostrando unos terroríficos resultados.

Comprobación de ADN…. Necromorfo…. por dios…. esto… no puede ser posible…. — Se toma la cabeza realmente preocupada alarmando a la peli jengibre que se acercó a él.

¿Doctor que sucede, Hanayo está bien? — Sonaba algo temerosa ante lo que pudiera decir el médico.

Señorita…. la joven Koizumi presenta un severo, no…. critico proceso de mutación necromorfa, lo que me es extraño es que llegado a este punto la joven no se haya vuelto una de esas… esas… cosas… su cuerpo no ha mutado, no se deformado no se ha transformado en un monstruo, sus heridas… parecen regenerarse, aunque dejan marcas, lo único servible de sus órganos son su cerebro y su corazón, lo demás es carne putrefacta.

Esas palabras hicieron caer a Honoka hacia atrás mientras trataba de asimilar esas palabras, ¿Hanayo un necromorfo, hibrido? eso sí que no la dejo en shock el medico lentamente quitaba los equipos conectados a la castaña mientras la sacaba de esa cámara dejándola simplemente acostada en la cama, la otra no decía nada solamente se tomaba la cabeza y balbuceaba cosas como _"Esto no puede ser", "Nozomi fue brutalmente asesinada, Eli se volvió una de esas cosas", "Yo no sé qué sucede conmigo", "Hanayo es ahora un monstruo"._ El doctor de uno de sus cajones sacaba una especie de pistola de rayos plásmidos que servían para desintegrar cosas llevándolas a un estado de descomposición total apuntando hacia la pobre e inconsciente Hanayo temblándole la mano porque la veia tan tranquila y serena que dudaba que pudiera ser una monstruosidad que le fuera a desmembrar y devorar parte por parte. Casi jalaba el gatillo cuando una peli azul de la nada lo embistió haciéndolo chocar contra un escritorio lo que hizo que soltara su arma escuchando los reclamos de la susodicha realmente molesta mientras las demás llegaban a la escena con una mirada desconcertada.

¡Usted qué demonios que cree que hace! ¡Eh! — Lentamente se acercaba tomándole el cuello de su bata blanca alzándolo del suelo mientras lo embestía contra la pared.

Cálmese… lo que hago es por el bien de esta base… esta chica…. es… un necromorfo mutado… su transformación nunca ocurriría, pero ese virus ya la infecto y es irreversible, si ella despierta… quien sabe que podría pasar…. señorita entienda… no puedo exponer a todos a que nos mate — Trataba de hacerla entender, pero por más que lo intentara Umi no dejaba de zarandearlo.

Chi…. cas…. Dónde estoy…. Capi… tan…. — Era una voz débil que las estaba llamando, el doctor estaba que sudaba de miedo.

¡Hanayo!/ ¡Kayochin! — Todas corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla al punto de casi sofocarle haciéndola toser un poco.

Eh…. que sucede…. donde estoy…. — Trataba de recobrar aire mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Estas en UTX una base militar… nos alegra que estés bien Hanayo — Decía la peli gris con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kayochin… Kayochin… ¿recuerdas que paso antes de que llegaras a este lugar? — la enérgica peli naranja abrazaba con cariño a la castaña.

La verdad… solamente recuerdo que después del impacto en el planeta X, una especie de zombie me ataco, me arrastro hacia una cueva, donde tuve que defenderme… pero me mordió…. la verdad hizo todo lo posible por sobrevivir hasta que unos soldados de UTX llegaron en otra nave, les pedí que me ayudaran, pero solo se llevaron al capitán, ella era su prioridad desde el principio, por suerte durante días en esa especie de refinería encontré una nave de escape y pude hallar este lugar después de semanas de vagar por el espacio, sin agua, alimento, sintiéndome mal, mareada, alucinaba…. veia, escuchaba cosas… cosas horribles realmente no sé como resistí —

Todas se quedaron mirando, con confusión, ¿Por qué querrían a la capitán?, porque no se los habían dicho desde el principio, todo parecía indicar que buscaban hacer algo con "el arca" y con Honoka ¿Pero qué? era la gran pregunta, discretamente el doctor se levantaba del suelo tomando la pistola de plásmidos apuntando hacia la castaña y sin que pudieran prevenirlo jalo el gatillo disparándole en el centro de su pecho haciéndola caer hacia atrás tumbándola de la cama mientras todas las demás intentaban detener al hombre mientras las compañeras de Printemps de Hanayo se acercaban a ella para verla con una quemadura en su pecho que comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente, volviendo en si notaron que sus ojos tenían más ese tono amarillento que violeta mientras la ayudaban a levantarse, pero lo siguiente que sucedió seria el inicio de una cadena de sucesos que las marcaria quizás de por vida, al menos más de lo que ya estaban marcadas psicológicamente. La castaña se había acercado al médico y una escena horroriza se forma ante los ojos de las chicas ya que su pecho se abría dejando ver tentáculos que agarraban al hombre quien gritaba muerto de pánico, de su espalda salían cuchillas como las de esas criaturas abominables, clavándose en su pecho mientras le jalaba hacia el hasta que lo prenzo completamente con sus brazos y los tentáculos, usando su boca para morder su cuello derramando sangre por el suelo manchándose hasta ella misma mientras el hombre pedía que se detuviera a gritos. Triturándolo, arrancándole partes de su piel y sus extremidades dejo un baño de sangre por el ala medica mientras todas no decían nada solamente estaban atrás presenciando como su compañera se convertía en algo indescriptible.

Finalmente, los restos que quedaron los dejo caer en el suelo mientras esas garras volvían a meterse en su espalda, los tentáculos se contraían y su pecho se cerraba sin dejar si quiera una cicatriz de esa abertura "como si nada hubiera pasado". Hanayo volteaba a verla con la mirada baja y al alzarla sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas con una expresión petrificada.

Capitán…. pero que fue lo que hice….. — Dejándose caer de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, las demás no sabían cómo reaccionar o si quiera como responder a eso.

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: Pues ahí tienen la respuesta a lo que sucedió con la dulce e inocente Pana, que ahora ya no será tan dulce e inocente…. vaya hasta a mí me cuesta haberla imaginado y descrito de esa manera, tan atroz jejeje… espero el capítulo les guste, ya que de aquí hasta el final todo será más complicado y peor para las chicas, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	14. Chapter 14

_The Last Ride In the DeadSpace: Genesis_

 **Capitulo III: El único camino… Otonokizaka**

En el interior de una celda de aislamiento reforzada en el interior con 3 capas de titanio de 30 cm de grosos se encontraba una joven castaña quien se estaba abrazando las rodillas mientras su rostro estaba escondido entre ellas con un claro gesto lleno de angustia y muchísima ansiedad, por orden de Erena Toudo la habían encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad que además de sus capaz de titanio poseía un muro laser el cual estaba la única entrada hacia la celda desde el interior y por si esa medida de seguridad llegaba a fallar por unas compuertas pequeñas del cuarto saldrían unas armas de largo alcance que podrían paralizar a cualquier objetivo con solo un impacto de sus balas electromagnéticas mientras la susodicha capitán de UTX se encontraba a fuera de la celda acompañada de la peli jengibre quienes observaban a la pobre Hanayo. La primera tenía un gesto inexpresivo y frio, la segunda uno realmente preocupado.

Lentamente capitana de μ's dio un largo suspiro acercándose al cristal polarizado que solo permitía vista de afuera hacia adentro tocando el cristal con la diestra tratando de no decaer al ver a su experta en hackear sistemas electrónicos en un estado tan deplorable pero el recordar cómo se transformó en lo que tanto habían luchado por erradicar le estaba llevando a una crisis existencial.

De capitán a capitán te diré esto Honoka… eso de ahí dentro es una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, es un peligro…. si fuera tú, yo la ejecutaría — Sin ningún tipo de miramiento decía tan crueles palabras sacándole de su trance.

Ya te lo dije…. No pienso ejecutarla…. es mi subordinada… es mi compañera… es mi amiga…. no pienso hacerle eso a alguien que aprecio mucho — Cerraba el puño para después encarar a la peli morada cara a cara — Controlare esta situación, no importa lo que tenga que hacer… Erena debo llevármela de Aquí… en la estación espacial Otonokizaka, la estación madre del gobierno de Japón estoy segura que podremos hacer algo… la madre de Nozomi, Umi, Rin, incluso la de Eli podrían encontrar la cura, déjame llevármela de aquí —

¿Y que se infeste todo el espacio con más de esas cosas no? — Decía con cierto sarcasmo la capitán de UTX acercándose a ella quedando codo a codo cruzándose de brazos. — Honoka la razón por la cual sacamos el arca de la luna roja y te rescatamos del planeta X es muy simple… Según el informe de tus compañeras y los nuestros tú fuiste la última en tener contacto con el Leviathan, la última en tener contacto con el arca, nosotros queremos seguir con los experimentos de la Doctora Nishikino, pero nosotros vamos a hacerlo de una forma más controlada, si ese obelisco es la clave de la creación de la humanidad, imagina lo que podría hacer el gobierno de la tierra, podríamos poblar más planetas sacar, más recursos, armas… —

La idea era realmente retorcida y ahora lo comprendía todo, si la madre de Maki ya estaba completamente demente y hacia cosas realmente atroces, ahora personas en sano juicio teniendo en sus manos un artefacto de destrucción no quería si quiera pensar en lo que podría pasar. Pero lo que no comprendía era el que tenía que ver ella en todo ese proyecto, pero por qué la propia Erena se lo haría saber sin el menor de los remordimientos ni culpabilidad.

Capitán Kousaka estoy segura que usted posee en su interior la clave para llegar a ese objetivo, podría ser que posea el ADN mutado como Koizumi para la creación de nuevos seres humanos, "necromorfos humanizados" ya que usted no h presentado una mutación genética, usted simplemente es un cuerpo sin vida, un muerto viviente —

Te equivocas Erena…. Te equivocas…. Yo no soy un monstruo…. soy la capitana de la nace minera μ's soy tan humana como tú — Cada palabra que decía salía entrecortada, formándose un nudo en la garganta.

Y para la contraria esas palabras resultaban más que interesantes ya que todos los análisis clínicos habían resultado en una sola cosa, Honoka estaba en definitiva muerta, ya que no se le detectaba el pulso cardiaco, su sistema interno estaba prácticamente sin utilidad para Erena Honoka y Hanayo eran el paso a seguir para la evolución de la humanidad, la correcta transformación de los llamados necromorfos, por lo que desenfundo su arma apuntándole directamente entre ceja y ceja teniendo el dedo en el gatillo. Al darse cuenta esto la peli jengibre comenzó a alterarse más y más intentando hacer que entrara en razón la contraria, pero estaba tan determinada a cumplir sus metas que se atrevería a confesarle algo que ni ella podría si quiera creer, algo con respecto a Tsubasa. Algo que la dejaría completamente destrozada, siendo el detonante de algo mucho peor, algo lo cual ya no podrían detener, ni Erena ni ningún tripulante de la base espacial.

Sabes…. Nosotros ya sabíamos que Tsubasa había sido infectada, recibimos su llamada de auxilio, tanto Anju como yo tomamos la decisión de no arriesgarnos a salvarla ya que no presentaba ningún beneficio, permitimos que todo lo que sucediera ahí ocurriera así sin más, fuimos pacientes, gracias a eso obtuvimos grandes resultados— Inquebrantable y firme seguía apuntándole con el arma.

Tu…. lo sabias… sabias que estaba mal y aun así ¡La dejaste morir! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo Erena Toudo! — Cuando tenía la intención de atacarla cegada por la ira y el dolor un disparo se escuchó tan claro que llamo la atención de la castaña dentro de su celda levantándose.

¿Qué fue eso? — Poco a poco se acercó la puerta que tenía esa barrera laser intentando tocarla, pero al momento de poner la mano una gran descarga impacto todo su cuerpo para ventarla contra el suelo — ¡Demonios! —

Aturdida volvió a levantarse nuevamente apareciendo una pantalla holográfica frente a ella mostrando su capitán en el suelo en un charco de sangre mientras intentaba levantarse y a la peli morada apuntándole, pero mirando fijamente a la castaña oji violeta.

Hanayo Koizumi debí haberte ejecutado por haber descuartizado a uno de personal médico, pero tengo una mejor idea… usare a Honoka como mi sujeto de pruebas para corroborar si mi teoría es cierta o no…. solo observa — Cual carnicero sacaba un cuchillo para comenzar a clavárselo en el cuerpo a su capitán mientras esta escupía sangre y gritaba de agonía.

¡Capitán! ¡Usted déjela en paz! ¡Capitán! —

Como podía se levantaba nuevamente mientras presenciaba la tortura que le estaban haciendo a su líder arrancándole pedazos de carne mientras se desangraba lentamente, sus gritos desesperados causaban desesperación en la hacker que sin importarle nada comenzó a embestir con fuerza la puerta siendo rebotada por el muro laser pero eso no le impediría seguir intentándolo una y otra vez frustrándose en cada intento mientras escuchaba como gritaba su nombre Honoka sin parar ver como la estaba mutilando lenta y dolorosamente era algo que no podía simplemente soportar. Pero el acabose había llegado cuando con el mismo cuchillo, lo clavaba desde la tráquea y con brutalidad pura rasgaba una línea en su piel hacia abajo llegando hasta un poco abajo del pecho saliendo sangre a chorros bañando las paredes, el suelo y techo afuera de la celda. Podía notar la mirada celeste de la mayor consumida por una retorcida ambición le que hizo colapsar en todos los sentidos activando nuevamente la mutación necromorfa en ella, pero en una segunda fase realmente terrorífica. Hanayo quien estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo comenzaba a tocarse el pecho gritando y gruñendo como un animal llamando la atención de Erena que presenciaría algo totalmente inhumano.

La castaña vomitaba un líquido negro, el cual no era sangre ni nada parecido mismo que parecía no tener fin regándolo por todas partes y lo más retorcido era que parecía moverse como si tuviera vida propia, poco a poco este comenzaba a tomar formas extrañas apareciendo ante sus ojos, por más increíble que parezca el nacimiento de nuevos necromorfos que comenzaban a adoptar tamaños y formas realmente siniestras que gruñeron hambrientos.

Unos parecían ser humanos, pero no tenían piernas, solamente se arrastraban por el suelo con sus brazos y garras alargados, otros eran simples arañas con una pústula en vez de cola que comenzaba a mover por toda la celda, los normales que eran humanos en los cuales tenían una púa afilada en vez de brazos quienes golpeaban las paredes rasgando sus placas mientras los araña se adentraban por los orificios y los que se arrastraban igual, más de esas cosas salían con aspectos realmente aberrantes.

Erena…. suelta…. a mi capitán…. ahora…. o juro que toda tu tripulación morirá…. — Vomitando otro poco más de ese líquido negro un necromorfos en cuestión de minutos se formó humanoide con una pústula e un brazo.

No… no puede ser…. — De golpe comenzaron pantallas holográficas a aparecer para mostrar como su tripulación gritaba y pedía ayuda, presenciaba una completa masacre en su base.

Sangre, cuerpos, gritos, mutilaciones aterradoras, canibalismo era lo que estaba presenciando con una mirada completamente atónita el único necromorfo que quedaba dentro de la celda aparte de Hanayo se acercó a la puerta y con un golpe con la pústula al explotar lleno de ácido la entrada haciendo que la seguridad laser cayera y que el metal comenzara a corroerse al grado de abrirse un agujero en la misma dejando en libertad a la causante de lo que sería una catástrofe en su nave, horrorizada soltó a la peli jengibre dejándola en el suelo mientras soltaba el cuchillo tratando de escapar mientras la castaña salía de su cautiverio mirándole con un profundo odio, una mirada que reflejaba el instinto caníbal de una bestia sedienta de carne y sangre humana pero lentamente se acercaba a su capitán para mirarle a los ojos mientras le ayudaba a levantarse notándose claramente como la herida de Honoka cicatrizaba pero estaba débil, llevándosela de ahí con cuidado.

No te la llevaras…. no te la vas a ¡Ahg! — Un intenso dolor le atravesaba el cuerpo escupiendo sangre de la boca mientras era levantada del suelo, un necromorfo enorme le había atravesado el pecho con sus garras, este tenía picos por todos lados una mandíbula prominente que dejaba ver unos hambrientos colmillos — Esto no puede terminar así…. mi tripulación…. nuestros planes… —

Pero la criatura no estaba de acuerdo que en un solo jalón hacia los lados separo a la mitad su cuerpo dejando caer grandes cantidades y viseras por doquier mientras unos más pequeños comenzaban a comerse los restos dejándolos caer el gigantón para acercarse a Hanayo y Honoka como un fiel cordero mientras la más débil comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia mirando a su compañera ayudándole al sostenerle de un brazo y a esa cosa que estaba siendo su guardaespaldas mientras se escuchaban los gritos de los tripulantes muriendo, de los necromorfos alimentándose de la carne de sus víctimas, en cada esquina que doblaban podían ver las sombras en las luces tintineantes de la masacre que se estaba gestando. Poco a poco miraba a la castaña para darle una orden directa.

Debemos salir de aquí…. Hanayo… debemos curarte… debemos buscar una explicación a lo que te sucede, a lo que dijo Erena debemos encontrar a las demás…. — Tosía débilmente mientras lentamente tropezaba, pero su subordinada no la dejaría caer.

Que hacemos capitán — Exclamo esperando una nueva orden.

Busquemos a las demás y…. — Mirando al necromorfo a su izquierda — No dejen ni uno solo vivo en la nave —

La sádica criatura como si le hubiera ordenado dio un salto por el techo para desaparecer de la visión de las chicas desconociendo el hecho de que Hanayo era una especie de incubadora interminable de necromorfos y Honoka tenía un don extraño de poder controlarlos, pero ¿cómo habría sucedido tal cosa? Quizás esa sería una de las preguntas que no se quisieran responder ya que las pondría prácticamente en peligro nuevamente, no solo a ellas quizás a todo el que esté en su camino. El camino y la pesadilla se pondrían cada vez peores para ellas eso era algo cierto.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota: Pues aquí está la terrorífica verdad ante la aparición de Honoka y Hanayo, ¿Se lo esperaban acaso?, yo creo que no pero bueno ya para el siguiente capítulo volverán a su "hogar" se volverán a reencontrar familias y otras recibirán malas noticias ¿Qué sucederá con Honoka y los demás? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

 **P.D. Ya me encuentro de mejor ánimo después del fallecimiento de mi abuelo Q.E.P.D.**


	15. Chapter 15

_The Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis_

 **Capitulo IV: Regresando a casa**

La masacre que había ocurrido en la base militar A – Rise sin duda alguna sembraría un precedente en la tierra cuando saliera a la luz, las sobrevivientes de la misión de Otonokizaka, huían de aquel caos que la Capitán Kousaka y su hacker Koizumi habían ocasionado mientras tanto todas estaban pensativas a donde ir, no podrían regresar a la tierra ya que teniendo el arca en sus manos era un riesgo sumamente letal que la plaga de los necromorfos se propagara en un lugar lleno de vida, también tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran buscadas y marcadas como fugitivas por los altos mandos del gobierno de Japón. Solamente les quedaba un lugar el cual podrían estar seguras al menos por un tiempo, y ese era una Colonia Terrestre ubicada en la orbita de Marte a unos 4.5 millones años luz de distancia.

Capitán…. ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ... UTX era lo único que nos mantenía en cierta manera comunicadas con la tierra… No podemos regresar… quien sabe como nos vayan a recibir… — La peli jengibre miraba a su capitán quién buscaba en los registros de viajes si encontraba aquella colonia en alguna ruta.

Al único lugar en cual podríamos estar relativamente "A salvo" — Afortunadamente había encontrado una ruta en aquella nave que las llevaría a la Colonia "Domun" o "El domo"

Pero Capitán…. el arca esta con nosotras… No podemos arriesgar a más gente… —

Los intentos de Kotori por hacer que su líder cambiara idea por mas que lo intentara no surtirían efecto, ella se notaba segura de que ahí estarían a salvo, que pesar de que esa colonia era otro de los centros de investigación espacial más importantes del gobierno japonés no dudaba que el estar ahí no expondría a ninguna de sus tripulantes ni a ella misma ya que la persona que estaba al mando de aquella colonia era su propia madre. Tsukimi Kousaka que a pesar de tener la autoridad suficiente para notificar a sus altos mandos que ellas estaban ahí, no tenia el corazón ni el coraje de exponer a su propia hija a algo peligroso. Pero la única duda es como reaccionaria ella después de 3 años de no verla, de haber asumido que ella estaba perdida o en el peor de los casos muerta.

Habían sido tiempos difíciles para Tsukimi, el ver a Honoka después de este tiempo podría ser un alivio a su dolor, pero su estado podría causarle mucha preocupación.

Chicas… quisiera disculparme con ustedes ya que por mi culpa estamos en esta situación… Hanayo…. esta… — Sus palabras salían totalmente desencajadas pero sus compañeras le daban ánimos a pesar de estar igual decaídas.

Honoka…. sabemos que la situación no podría ser peor que como esta ahora…pero si nos mantenemos unidas, sobreviviremos… quizás si regresamos a casa aun haya esperanza — Umi en ese momento se acerco a la peli naranja para tomar su mano en señal de aprobación.

Capitán… puedo ser un monstruo… puede que mi cuerpo sea solo una masa de putrefacción, pero lograremos salir de esta — La joven hacker se acerco a su compañera de la sub unidad Lilly White para tomar sus mejillas con calidez — Rin, no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime, lo prometo —

Las demás solamente miraban con confianza y mas entusiasmo la situación sonriendo con calma mientras la líder del grupo se dirigía a unas cámaras de hibernación abriéndola para adentrarse en ella ordenándole a las demás que hicieran lo mismo, debían descansar ya que el viaje seria largo hasta llegar al domo. Afortunadamente había suficientes cámaras para que cada una pudiera dormir tranquilamente, Hanayo configuro los controles de estas como un temporizador para que cuando llegaran a su destino estas por si sola se activaran despertándoles, así entonces cada una entro en estado de sueño profundo. Mientras tanto en la colonia en una sala de conferencias se hallaban Tsukimi acompañada de las demás madres de las chicas quienes estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre el tiempo que llevaban perdidas en el espacio pudiéndose sentir un aire melancólico rodeándoles, cabe mencionar que ya sabían de la muerte de la madre de Nico, de la madre de Kotori e incluso de que la Dra. Nishikino había perdido el juicio perdiendo la vida en la misión de exploración en Otonokizaka.

Las 6 mayores aun a pesar de las fatalidades en aquellas noticias, guardaban esperanzas de que ellas aun hubieran sobrevivido, aparentemente no sabían de su paso por UTX.

Tsukimi…. ¿Por qué te aferras al hecho de que Honoka pueda estar viva? Deberías dejarla ir…. aun te queda tu hija menor — Una mujer peli azul muy parecida a Umi intentaba hacerle entrar en razón a su amiga.

Akane… sé que no debería hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo le pides a mi corazón que se resigne a admitir que ya la perdí? Le di mi palabra a Yukiho de que ella regresaría — Respiraba hondo mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de no llorar, no llorar más en ese momento.

Tsukimi… Akane… para nosotras también es difícil aceptarlo… pero nadie nos ha asegurado que estén muertas… lo ultimo que supimos es que pudieron llegar a Otonokizaka… pero que se perdió la comunicación ahí. — Una mujer vestida con bata blanca las miraba tomando un te… era la viva imagen de Nozomi.

Yoko…. pero como puedes estar segura, hecho varias misiones de exploración…. no han encontrado nada solo muerte, no sabemos que paso ahí realmente… los registros de la nave ya no están, no hay nada — La madre de Honoka la miraba a punto de romper en llanto, ya no podía más, 3 años sin saber de su hija mayor era demasiado para soportarlo.

Quizás mi hija Hanayo… logro hackear el sistema de registro… y estén tratando de regresar a casa —

La madre de Hanayo esperaba que sus palabras tuvieran razón, ella como las demás estaba tan preocupada por el bienestar de su hija, quería saber que había pasado en el hangar de investigación Otonokizaka, quedándose todo nuevamente en silencio total hasta que su intercomunicador sonó notificándole que una nave se acercaba a la colonia y que sus radares habían verificado que se trataba de la nave minera µ's, por lo cual rápidamente se levanto de aquella mesa para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el centro de mando especial donde estaban algunos ingenieros tratándose de comunicar con aquella nave, tratando de que se identificara pero no recibían alguna respuesta por lo cual lo quitó de su asiento para tomar el control de aquel intercomunicador con mucha ansiedad recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, nerviosa a mas no poder tomo un respiro para hablarle a aquella nave que se acercaba a la colonia.

Aquí la líder de la colonia Domun, por favor identifíquese — Exclamó con un tono demandante.

….. — Pero no se escuchaba respuesta alguna.

Aquí la Tsukimi Kousaka identifíquese —

Pero no había respuesta alguna de la nave que se dirigía hacia la colonia, ante eso ordeno que unas naves de combate escoltaran la nave minera a la zona de carga donde la descendieron gracias a la gravedad de colonia, mientras rápidamente algunos soldados empezaron a inspeccionar la misma la cual no estaba dañada. Pero eso no era todo, ya que cargaban el arca con ellas en una cámara especial y en ese momento sintieron asombro porque ese artefacto además de verse imponente una extraña sensación o energía emanaba de el, pero en ese momento no era lo importe.

Ya que habían encontrado las cámaras donde estaban las chicas, despertándose en ese momento mirando con cierto asombro y horror especialmente a Honoka como a Hanayo ya que su estado para ellos era algo sumamente aterrador difícil de explicar, pero tenían que hacerlo, empezando a sacar a las chicas una por una mientras regresaban con sus madres Rin y Umi quienes al verlas después de tanto tiempo rompían en llanto abrazándoles con gran felicidad dejando que sus emociones se desbordaran. Tsukimi se acerco a Kotori y Nico para darle sus condolencias, incluso a Maki, las 3 simplemente miraban al suelo asintiendo mientras eran atendidas por el personal médico de la colonia.

¿Dónde esta Nozomi? ¿Dónde esta mi hija? Nozomi cariño…. sal mama quiere verte… — La mujer peli violeta llamaba a su pequeña, pero Nico siendo la mas allegada a ella tenia que decirle a su madre e incluso la de su capitán de sub unidad lo que paso.

Señora Toujo… Señora Ayase…. lamento decirles… que tanto Nozomi como Eli, murieron en la misión, trataron de salvarnos…. — Al ver como quedaron en shock ambas mayores un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. — De verdad lo siento —

Mi pequeña Nozomi…. Muerta/ Mi amada Eli…. murió…. — Era algo que no podían procesar ninguna de las 2, por un momento se quedaron en blanco, pero terminaron rompiendo en llanto, Maki y Nico sintieron la necesidad de consolarlas.

Tsukimi estaba igual de impactada por aquella noticia, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Fue entonces cuando se acerco a la compuerta de la nave donde veía a varios soldados rodeando a 2 siluetas logrando identificar a su hija y su compañera Hanayo pero ¿Por qué no salían de la nave?, ¿Qué estaba pasando? fue ahí cuando estaba dando un paso para adentrarse al interior de la nave pero en ese momento alguien la detuvo, era Kotori quien en su mirada manifestaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento, el cual no lograba entender para cuando intento zafarse la menor se aferro a ella para que no fuera a ver a su capitán ya que era seguro que se le partiría el corazón en pedazos al darse cuenta en que se había convertido. De la menor empezaron a escucharse algunos sollozos y algunas palabras que susurro apenas audibles " _Por favor sea fuerte…. Honoka la necesita mas que nunca"_ eso le causaba mas incertidumbre, duda y miedo ya que no tenía de lo que estaba pasando logrando apartar a la menor de su cuerpo.

Pero de nueva cuenta cuando se adentro a la nave, unos soldados la detuvieron tratando de persuadirla de que no se acercaba, de que no lo hiciera pero ella necia como su hija lo hizo para cuando ambas se miraron cara a cara una gran sensación de tristeza se apodero de ambas sintiendo como de golpe algo la impacto, eso había sido su pequeña quien se había aferrado con mucha fuerza a su pecho desbordando todo ese dolor, tristeza de no verla durante ese tiempo para pasar a mirarla a los ojos notando su aspecto deprimente incluso un hedor a carne podrida que ella despedía.

En ese momento quedo impactada por el estado físico de la menor.

Honoka… hija mía… que fue lo que te paso… porque luces así… mi pequeña, ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Trataba de encontrar una explicación coherente a su estado, pero era indescriptible el verla en un estado de putrefacción total.

Mamá… yo… nosotras…. — No pudo terminar de decirle cuando un grito desconsolado les había interrumpido.

La madre de su subordinada de unidad se acercaba desesperada a su pequeña, desencajada… aterrada de verla casi cayéndose a pedazos si piel, era como si su amada bolita de arroz se hubiera transformado en una especie de aberración o monstruosidad andante, la menor no tenia palabras, no tenia como calmar a su madre que la abrazaba con fuerza, totalmente rota en dolor. Algunos soldados trataban de apartarla, pero la misma Tsukimi les ordeno que la dejaran con su hija, ella comprendía el dolor que Ying al ver en ese estado a su hija, por lo cual tuvo la necesidad de preguntar que les había pasado durante esos 3 años de ausencia.

Honoka…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en su misión de rescate en el hangar de Investigación?, ¿Qué paso con la madre de Nico y Kotori, con la Dra. Nishikino? Mi pequeña…. ¿Qué es ese artefacto que traen con ustedes?

Madre…. te lo contare todo… pero por favor… ayuda a mis compañeras… te lo suplicó —

Esta bien… mi pequeña… Yukiho estará feliz de saber que estas viva —

En ese momento todo era un misterio total, nadie en el domo estaba consciente del horror que ellas tuvieron que pasar en ese tiempo, era un hecho que cuando supieran la verdad quedarían impactados.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues estuve el fin de semana pensando que fic seguiría después de terminar El gran orden y bueno me nacieron las ganas de continuar con algo de gore por lo cual esta es la historia que decidí continuar. Por cierto, ayer se supone que debía subir el capitulo pero por fallas técnicas del internet lo subí hoy, espero tengan un buen día nos vemos**


	16. Chapter 16

_The Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis_

 **Capitulo V. Buscando esperanzas**

En un quirófano se hallaba Ying con unos doctores y anestesiólogos, mientras en una cama se encontraba Hanayo con tubos conectados a cada parte de su cuerpo, y a un gran tanque de oxigeno mientras se levantaba la cama en posición vertical siendo controlada por algunos de los doctores llevando a la menor a una especie de cámara de cristal donde había varios laser con los cuales la castaña seria sometida a una operación de reconstrucción genética total. Misma que representaba un gran peligro para ella ya que era desconocido si su cuerpo en ese estado aceptaría los injertos de piel en su cuerpo, pero Ying su madre estaba decidida a ayudarla mientras la miraba con una sonrisa siendo la menor introducida al interior de aquella cámara.

Por otro lado, las demás excepto Honoka quién se hallaba descansando en una de las miles de habitaciones del domo, miraban detrás de un cristal lo que era seguro que sería una operación realmente dolorosa, con la misma incertidumbre que los demás en el lugar, pero con pequeñas esperanzas de que ella pudiera recobrar aquella imagen dulce e inocente que le caracterizaba.

¿Ella estará bien verdad?, nya — Su amiga de la infancia era un manojo de nervios ya que estaba igual o más nerviosa que Hanayo.

No te preocupes Rin…. La madre de Hanayo, Ying es la mejor científica en el área de ingeniería genética de la actualidad… su curriculum es impresionante — Exclamaba Maki mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga con esas palabras de consuelo.

Un suspiro pesado salió de la peli naranja sintiéndose como un gatito asustado, lentamente todo estaba casi listo solamente esperaban la señal de Ying para iniciar aquella operación mientras tanto Hanayo a través del cristal miro a su mejor amiga sonriéndole con calidez y mucha ternura tratándole de decir que todo estaría bien. Los laser empezaron a encenderse para después disparar algunos rayos tenues que empezaban a rasgar la piel pútrida de ella. ¿En dónde radicaba el peligro de la operación? La respuesta era que si después de extirpar los tejidos muertos por algunos segundos la joven hacker estaría solamente con puro músculo al rojo vivo, que si se dejaba por mas de un minuto en ese estado gracias a la gravedad tan mínima del domo su cuerpo no resistiría y terminaría explotando matándola inevitablemente.

Pasaron los minutos y todo parecía estar en absoluta normalidad y que su cuerpo no estaba presentando anomalías, que a pesar de que sus signos vitales fueran mínimos caso distinto a la peli jengibre hasta ahora no había ningún peligro, eso hasta que la menor empezó a soltar algunos quejidos de un dolor inimaginable, ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que su estado era peor de lo que pensaban.

Señorita Ying… los signos vitales de su hija están descendiendo… de seguir así… podría morir — Empezaron a sonar alertas de peligro

Lo se… por favor introduzcan mas Halotano en el paciente… necesitamos que este relajada…. — Los anestesiólogos teclearon unos botones para que la máscara de oxigeno drenara más anestesia.

La situación parecía normalizarse por lo que siguieron con la operación, quitando mas tejidos muertos, pero hubo un momento en que los láseres no podían quitar ciertas capaz de su cuerpo por lo que tuvieron que incrementar la potencia del laser siendo imposible para Hanayo no gritar del dolor, eran tan desgarradores que todas sus compañeras y amigas voltearon su rostro para no ver aquella escena tan carnicera del desprendimiento de piel. Los gritos a cada segundo eran más y más atroces que nuevamente alarmas se escucharon en el quirófano… sus signos vitales estaban descendiendo a pasos agigantados que cualquier error en esos momentos podría ser mortal.

¡La estamos perdiendo! ¡Qué hacemos doctora! — Alarmada una de las doctoras trataba de normalizar el pulso de la paciente que estaba casi entre la vida y la muerte.

¡Si seguimos así morirá! — Uno de los anestesiólogos hacia hasta lo imposible para calmar el sufrimiento de la paciente.

¡Hanayo mi pequeña… por favor resiste! ¡Estamos a medio camino! —

Su madre hacia hasta lo imposible por salvar la vida de su única hija, desesperada hacía hasta lo imposible de no dejarla morir cuando las jóvenes ya no podían mas con aquella angustia vieron como la peli naranja trataba de entrar al quirófano mientras era detenida por unos guardias que, aunque pudiera liberarse la habitación estaba totalmente sellada con un código de seguridad que solamente personal autorizado sabia, era tanta la angustia que el llanto de la pequeña Rin fue inevitable. Todo estaba yendo de mal en peor a cada segundo que para cuando estuvieron a instantes de parar, a punto de abrir aquella cámara Hanayo mostró sus deseos de seguir a pesar de aquel sufrimiento que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y por fuera apoyando su mano al rojo vivo en el cristal hablando entre pequeños sollozos.

Por favor…. no paren…. no importa cuanto grite… cuanto llore… no quiero seguir viéndome como un monstruo…. ¡Sigan! — Implorándolo con todas sus fuerzas todos los doctores incluso su madre se mostraron sorprendidos, pero si era su deseo no se detendrían — Chicas… Rin… por favor no se asusten… estaré bien lo prometo —

Aquellas palabras habían sido causa de asombro en Rin y las demás que, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo al verla tan decidida a seguir, ellas serian pacientes… esperarían todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Por otro lado, Honoka estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, pero algo aparentemente andaba mal con ella ya que hubo un momento en que ella empezó a removerse en aquella cama como si estuviera asustada, la expresión su rostro empezaba a fruncirse como si estuviera teniendo alguna especie de pesadilla.

La cosa se tornaba un poco mas extraña cuando empezaba a tener unas ligeras convulsiones que abruptamente empeoraron ya que de su boca empezaba a salir una baba negra que la estaba empezando a ahogar, si nadie venia en su auxilio podría morir en tan solo minutos.

 _¡Tu me dejaste morir Honoka!, ¡¿Por qué no me salvaste?!, ¡Honoka!, Honoka… porque... porque… ¡Honoka! —_

De la nada la peli jengibre volvió en si sentándose en la cama de golpe mientras vomitaba aquel liquido negro, en ese instante por suerte su hermana entraba a la habitación que al ver a su querida hermana mayor vomitar corrió en su auxilio mientras la intentaba calmar, pero eso era peor ya que la menor de las Kousaka estaba siendo presada del miedo ante esa situación tan alarmante porque el vomito no parecía querer ceder. Que tuvo que llamar a su madre por un intercomunicador holográfico.

Tsukimi como de rayo iría hacia donde ambas estaban que para cuando llego vio a sus hijas manchadas de un liquido negro, a la mayor convulsionándose casi con la mirada en blanco perdida totalmente, ordenando que fueran paramédicos a auxiliar a su hija.

¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Hija reacciona! ¡Yukiho que le paso a tu hermana! — Con los nervios de punta intentaba parar aquel vomito agarrando a su hija en brazos fuerte para que pararan las convulsiones.

¡No lo sé! ¡Yo venia a decirle que fuera a verte al salón para que hablaran de lo que paso en el Otonokizaka y la encontré así! ¡Honoka reacciona! — Al borde del llanto Yukiho abrazaba a su hermana sin importarle ser bañada por los fluidos viscosos que salían de la boca de su hermana.

Instantes después los paramédicos llegaron sacando tanto a madre como hermana de la habitación para tranquilizar a Honoka a quien tuvieron que amarrar a la cama para poderle inyectar un calmante que parase sus convulsiones. Pero eso era complicado ya que cuando querían hacerlo el cuerpo de la joven parecía reaccionar de forma evasiva impidiendo que fuera inyectada. Escuchándose golpes y algunos gritos grotescos como si Honoka estuviera poseída por un demonio o algo parecido, pero minutos después todo se calmó saliendo aquellos paramédicos bañados totalmente de esa sustancia oscura mientras intentaban limpiarse, aunque sea un poco.

Señora Tsukimi… su hija… su hija no esta bien… ella necesita ayuda urgente…. — Uno de los paramédicos trataba de hacerle ver a la líder del domo que su hija tenía algo muy, pero muy malo en su interior

Con todo respeto… su hija… es otra cosa menos una humana…. casi nos mata al intentar tranquilizarla… pero esta estable… por favor, nosotros aquí tenemos el equipo necesario para ello — Otro de los paramédicos se miraba los brazos los cuales tenían rasguños.

Tsukimi miraba con miedo aquellas marcas en el hombre asintiendo con mucha angustia pidiéndole que se retiren entrando rápidamente a ver su hija mientras esta estaba en la cama acostada completamente aturdida por los calmantes. Aquellas palabras habían sido una puñalada en su corazón... que termino a su lado sentándose acostándose a un lado de ella para abrazarla con fuerza mientras dejaba fluir su llanto escuchando algunos murmullos de su pequeño terrón de azúcar, palabras llenas de nostalgia… culpa, pero principalmente miedo.

Tsubasa… perdóname…. perdóname por favor… yo no quise que murieras… si hubiera sabido algo…. hubiera hecho algo… si tan solo… —

Mi pequeña… no fue tu culpa… no llores… tranquila… mamá está aquí y ella no dejare que nada malo te pase…. —

¿Estará bien… mamá? —

No lo sé, Yukiho… no lo sé… pero lo que me preocupa es saber que es lo que las dejo con traumas severos…. —

Ya en una sala ambulatoria Hanayo cubierta con una malla especial y vendaje de cuerpo completo estaba descansando en una cama con sus signos vitales estables mientras todas sus compañeras estaban mirándole al menos un poco más tranquilas, pero lo estarían mas cuando ella despertara, pero eso no habría de ser pronto ya que la cirugía de reconstrucción genética había sido total, su cansancio había sido extremo y tuvieron que darle varias dosis de calmantes para estabilizarla, pero estaba viva. Solo eso era lo que importaba, pero no podían quedarse ahí todo el tiempo esa era un área de alto cuidado y ella necesitaba estar sola para que ningún virus pudiera afectar su estado.

Maki siendo doctora no tan especializada como su madre, sabia de eso así que les indico que salieran dejándola sola a la castaña para que descansara.

En ese momento sus madres estaban afuera esperándoles ya que era necesario hacer una junta de consejo para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en su misión, era algo que no podían posponer más tiempo, todas estaban conscientes de que el peligro todavía existía por lo cual se fueron todas a un salón especial donde no serian interrumpidas hasta terminar su plática.

Chicas… sabemos que ustedes están…. exhaustas... cansadas… podemos entender que ustedes tengan miedo, pero necesitamos saber que fue lo que les paso…. podemos ayudarlas… — La madre de Honoka sentada en el centro de una mesa rectangular hablaba de forma tranquila hacia las menores.

Umi hija…. entiendo que estén aterradas… que no quieran hablar de lo que les paso… créeme si fuera por mi yo no te pediría explicaciones… pero esto se escapa de nuestras manos…— La mayor peli azul se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con serenidad, pero muy fijo a las chicas.

Lo se madre… pero…. — No pudo terminar de decir algo ya que de nueva cuenta una de las mayores hablo…

Una tensión se gestaba en el ambiente, sus madres querían saber que había pasado ya que solo así podrían ayudarlas. Pero sus hijas sabían demasiado… compartir esa información podrida lo que pudiera sentenciarlas a muerte sin duda alguna pero ya no tenían a donde ir, a donde ocultarse por lo que Kotori saco una USB donde tenían almacenada toda aquella información confidencial introduciéndola en una laptop conectada a un proyector holográfico cargando los archivos, pero antes de mostrárselos les hizo una pequeña advertencia.

Antes de vean los archivos guardados en la base de datos del hangar Otonokizaka solo quiero que sepan que esto… es demasiado fuerte… y que esta información clasificada no puede salir de aquí… en manos equivocadas puede traer el fin de la humanidad o del universo —

 _Continuara_

 **Notas del autor: Pues vamos a seguir con esta historia, como promete las cosas se pondrían negras para las chicas, puedo decir que todo ira incrementándose con el pasar de los capítulos, tienen mi palabra jajaja que pasen buena tarde**


	17. Chapter 17

_The Last Ride In The DeadSpace: Genesis_

 **Capítulo V. El arca, un misterio que solo trae muerte**

En aquella sala donde se hallaban madres e hijas, recapitulaban los hechos ocurridos en el Otonokizaka desde el comienzo para Tsukimi y las demás ver como la Dra. Nishikino había perdido el juicio de una manera tan espeluznante al grado de cometer esos actos homicidas contra la madre de Nico y Kotori era algo que con palabras no podrían describir, el horror, el asco… era poco de lo que en su interior sentían, aquella criaturas llamadas "necromorfos" eran cosas realmente atroces, incluso cuando pudieron ver la madre de Nozomi y de Eli como es que habían sido asesinadas fue algo que les golpeo severamente en su estado emocional y mental.

No había palabras suficientes que pudieran dar una explicación meramente coherente a lo sucedido en el Otonokizaka, oír los gritos de la gente muriendo, el ver cómo era desmembrada miembro tras miembro el como la sangre era derramada de las formas mas inhumanas posibles a todas las presentes les genero un escalofrió que les recorrió la espina dorsal hasta que la propia líder del domo paro aquellas imágenes con un gesto en su rostro descolocado, indescifrable, en blanco totalmente.

No puedo… ni si quiera…. digerir lo que acabo de ver…. chicas, de verdad lamento todo lo que tuvieron pasar… si hubiéramos sabido que a esos horrores las estaban exponiendo jamás hubiera permitido que fueran — Tsukimi estaba pálida después de haber visto tal aberración.

Esa cosa… El arca… ¿Por qué aun la tienen con ustedes? — Akane miraba con intriga los folders de la madre de Maki tratando de entender que era aquel extraño obelisco.

Las chicas no sabían como responder a esa pregunta, se miraban confundidas hasta que la menor Nishikino tomo la palabra de forma tranquila.

Mi madre… había entrado en contacto con esa cosa, "El arca" tiene algo… no puedo decir con franqueza que es exactamente, pero quienes entran en contacto con ese obelisco de forma directa, tienden a perder la cordura, eso fue lo que le paso a mi madre. — Respirando hondo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con tristeza

Pero lo que me parece más extraño de todo esto… es que UTX una base militar del gobierno haya dado con esa cosa…. ¿Quién puedo haberle dicho sobre el arca? — La madre de Eli intentaba darle una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero parecía ser algo difícil de llegar a hacer.

Helena, el gobierno puede ser capaz de interferir con cualquier transmisión, base de datos o comunicación de cualquier base científica o militar espacial… tu esposo Vlad, puede ya estar informado de ello — Yoko siendo intima amiga de la familia Ayase estaba consciente de la forma en la cual el gobierno y el ejército se movían.

Todo esto era una mar de interrogantes pero ya las chicas estaban cansadas, de saber sobre el tema solamente querían olvidar aquella pesadilla, dejarla atrás por ende pidieron salir del lugar para irse a descansar, la mayor peli jengibre les dio el permiso dejándoles solas a sus madres mientras abrían un canal de comunicación holográfico conectado a una sala de investigación donde el arca estaba resguardada en una cámara de metal presurizada donde le estaban haciendo diferentes experimentos para saber su origen o su procedencia. Mientras uno de los tantos médicos atendió la llamada.

En ese lapso de tiempo los científicos habían logrado sacar algunas muestras del material que compone al obelisco, habían hecho un análisis exhaustivo de aquellos jeroglíficos inscritos en el, llevándoles a conclusiones que solamente generarían más dudas e inquietudes.

¿Algún avance en la investigación? —

Oh… comandante Kousaka, que bueno que habla… quería decirle que ya hemos hecho diversos experimentos y análisis al artefacto denominado el arca y hemos sacado algunas conclusiones —

Te escucho —

Podemos concluir que este obelisco es de un material rocoso sumamente desconocido… no esta dentro de la tabla periódica y no tiene parecido con ningún elemento de la misma, hemos realizado la prueba del carbono – 14 y francamente no le puedo asegurar cuanto esto tiene de antigüedad… 2000 o 3000 años de antigüedad, quizás más… ni mucho menos su procedencia.

¿Algo mas Dr.? —

Es extraño… pero a veces… pareciera que una voz sale de ese artefacto, hay una especie de campo electromagnético que lo rodea y… bueno…. —

Poco a poco el científico empezó a presentar cierto malestar ya que se tomaba la cabeza como si estuviera aturdido además le salía sangre de la nariz, todo esto era algo sumamente extraño e ilógico ya que no había informes de gente enferma en el domo o que se estuviera propagando algún virus viral en el entorno. El científico se limpio la sangre con la mano para seguir con su informe preliminar.

Es claro que esta cosa no es de procedencia humana… parece algo tan avanzado… construido con una tecnología sumamente avanzada, tendríamos que evolucionar millones de años luz para llegar a entender la composición o siquiera que es lo que hace —

Dr… ¿Se encuentra bien? —

Si descuide comandante Kousaka, estoy bien… quizás sea estrés —

Ante esas palabras Tsukimi termino la comunicación mientras se quedaba intrigada con el reporte de las jóvenes tripulantes de su hija, además había notado una actitud ciertamente extraña en aquel científico, sintiendo una sensación extraña golpeando su pecho como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, pero decidió ignorar aquello ya que pensaba que podría ser resultado de lo que vio minutos atrás. Pero de algo estaba segura y eso era: Resguardar en completo aislamiento el arca, para que nada ni nadie pudiera tener contacto con esa cosa, si bien el hacer algunos experimentos que generaran resultados de análisis exactos de donde provenía no quería que sucediera lo mismo con sus ingenieros y científicos, el que se volvieran locos terminando igual o peor que la madre de Maki.

Era una situación arriesgada donde podía poner incluso en peligro a todos los colonos del domo, gente inocente podría morir si algo mal salía, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el ciclo se volviera a repetir, desgraciadamente la raza humana no estaba preparada ni capacitada para lidiar con una tecnología como esa, pronto todas descubrirían lo que el arca podía hacer.

¿Qué haremos ahora? — la madre de Rin miraba con ansiedad a las demás mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

Esa cosa debe ser contenida… nadie debe tener demasiado contacto con esa cosa, solo el suficiente…. ya descubrimos que es un artefacto desconocido, no sabemos quien o que lo creo, cual su objetivo… en lo que mi concierne, debe ser completamente aislado, nadie debe tocarlo ni hacerle más estudios — Cuando iba a dar la orden de confinamiento total para el arca una pantalla holográfica apareció con el mismo doctor de antes

Comandante… he descubierto algo impresionante…. este artefacto contiene algo que no sé cómo explicarlo, esto parece ser la llave a la respuesta de una pregunta que los seres humanos nos hemos hecho durante años — Se notaba algo extraño aquel científico

Pero algo extraño estaba pasando, el hombre lucia nervioso y parecía que temblaba cuando Tsukimi intento preguntarle que era lo que sucedía este rápidamente tomo una especie de pistola de carga electromagnética y la colocó en su boca para jalar el gatillo quitándose la vida instantáneamente cayendo al suelo mientras todos sus compañeros miraron con horror aquella escena corriendo asustados por todos lados. La madre de Honoka había terminado totalmente en shock ante esto que ordeno rápidamente a todos los que se hallaran ahí que salieran rápidamente del lugar que sellaran esa sección del domo y la desinfectara.

Evitaría todo riesgo posible, estando totalmente alarmada y no era para menos, pero la imagen mas aterradora no había sido eso sino una nota que tenía el científico en la mano la cual tenia una frase escrita con lo que parecía ser sangre y la cual decía: " _La respuesta a la creación del ser humano parece estar en las líneas de ADN contenidas en el arca"._ ¿ADN humano? eso era imposible hasta ahora nadie sabia la respuesta de eso, era algo complicado de asimilar.

Rápidamente todas salieron de ahí para calmar las cosas con los científicos implicados en esa investigación mientras tanto Honoka empezaba a despertar en su cama mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando algunas marcas en sus muñecas y brazos, como si algo o alguien la hubiera tratado de lastimar, su cabeza le dolía recordando por un momento aquellas imágenes aterradoras en sus pesadillas.

Que… que me paso…. — Tomándose los costados de su rostro se levanto de la cama yendo a un baño dentro de aquella habitación para lavarse la cara, para cuando se limpio pudo ver claramente a Tsubasa detrás de ella cubierta de sangre con una expresión en su rostro psicótica cerrando los ojos frunciendo el ceño — No eres real…. No eres real… sal de mi cabeza —

Cuando abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta ya no había nadie en el baño, calmándose poco a poco decidió salir de su habitación para dar un paseo por el domo mientras miraba como algunos científicos caminaban apurados de un lado a otro como si algo hubiera pasado. Honoka no le dio mucha importancia ya que sabia que esa colonia siempre tenia mucho movimiento, había pasado parte de su infancia y adolescencia ahí ya era una costumbre ver eso. Su andar la llevo a un pequeño jardín en el cual había algunas bancas tomando asiento en una de ellas empezó a meditar sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora llegando a la conclusión de que debía eliminar el arca, se miro las manos por un momento pensando en como hacerlo, tanto ella como Hanayo eran mutaciones genéticas que tenían control sobre los necromorfos.

Era un don… no… una maldición que de salirse control podría solamente traer desolación a todo a su paso, quedándose ahí con las rodillas flexionadas abrazando sus piernas tratando de comprender porque tenia que sucederle eso hubiera preferido morir antes de ser una de esas cosas. De repente una voz en un altavoz resonó dando un ultimátum… una orden de su madre.

 _A toda el área de ingenieros y científicos del Domo, está absolutamente prohibido su acercamiento, la realización de experimentos o tener contacto visual o físico con el arca repito, A toda el área de ingenieros y científicos del Domo, está absolutamente prohibido su acercamiento, la realización de experimentos o tener contacto visual o físico con el arca —_

En ese momento algo sintió en su interior, una sensación de mucha ansiedad y preocupación, presintiendo que algo malo había pasado o estaba a punto de pasar, habían pasado unas horas de su arribo, debía ser una broma que la pesadilla incluso ahí en casa estuviera por suceder. Pero después pensó que podría ser una medida de seguridad para evitar que toda la gente del domo sufriera el mismo destino que la tripulación del Otonokizaka y UTX, en ese momento una silla de ruedas se acerco a ella, era su subordinada y compañera Hanayo quien tenía unas vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero lucia diferente… como antes, eso logro impresionarla totalmente que no supo que decirle solo pudo acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

Capitán… me alegra verla, ¿Acaso esa era la mayor Kousaka? — Inquirió con cierta curiosidad correspondiendo el abrazo.

Si… era mi madre, al parecer tomara medidas de seguridad con respecto al arca, solo espero que estas sean de ayuda — Mirando a su compañera tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa.

capitán, su madre es una mujer completamente inteligente y capaz… no dudo que estaremos bien en este lugar —

Cuando todo parecía ser miel sobre hojuelas vieron como llevaban en una camilla un cuerpo cubierto con una mancha de sangre, eso hizo que sus temores por un momento volvieran preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, pero temiendo que la respuesta tuviera que ver con ese obelisco negro.

 **Notas del autor: Para Honoka esto no ha terminado, su batalla contra los necromorfos no ha culminado… no hasta que logre encontrar la manera de eliminar el arca negra, ¿Lo logrará? descúbranlo próximamente.**


End file.
